


Castle Diaries Book 1

by Sweetheartbetta1997



Series: Castle Diaries [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bergens, Centaurs, Crime Fighting, Cupids, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Djinni & Genies, Dwarves, Elemental Magic, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Gnomes, Halflings, Harpies, Humans, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogres, Orcs, Other, Perversion, Pixies, Slice of Life, Sprites, Swearing, Talking Animals, Trolls, Wands, drakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 79,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartbetta1997/pseuds/Sweetheartbetta1997
Summary: The book follows the everyday lives of a group of now-working young adults, Poppy, the optimistic sprite owner of the popular cafe, Sweet Pop, her over-cautious sprite boyfriend and assistant manager, Branch, an elf immigrant from the Philippines, Rose, a human college student and a witch, Violet and their friends in Castle City as they struggle with their work, rivals, relationships, self-acceptance, and becoming proper adults while living in Pop Village Apartments.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Milton Moss/Smidge, Satin/Ripley Wisp
Series: Castle Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The Story of Yore

Once Upon a Time, there was an era where centaurs roam the plains, satyrs and fauns dance in the forests, flying beings rule the skies, the merfolk dominate the waters and life was exciting, adventurous, whimsical and most of all, there was magic. One of these beings who use this mystical art are the sprites. They love to sing, dance and hug all the time. Life goes on until a type of ogre, the Bergens arrive in their territory. They wanted magic for themselves so they force them to use their magic to serve them. Owning a sprite served as a status symbol but they had enough of this mistreatment. Some of the sprites who escaped into the sewers of the bergens' city plotted a plan to escape and this will cause an all-out war between them. The sprites freed their captive comrades with their elemental magic, one of the hardest forms of magic and fought against the Bergens. A group of strong and powerful sprites fought them while the rest escaped into the mountains. 

"Go! Go!" A male sprite yelled as they go through the tunnels in the mountains, carrying their wingless young and their lanterns. 

"We got her!" Some of the sprite cried as they passed a wingless baby sprite to the male sprite who is leading them through the tunnels. 

"Ah! There's my princess." He smiled as he held a baby in his arms. 

"My king, some of the others can't keep up!" One of the male sprites told them. 

"No sprite left behind!" The sprite king yelled as he carried his infant daughter in a backpack and started helping the other sprites escape. He used his elemental magic, which is earth to lift up boulders and other debris to help his fellow fairies escape. The sprites who fought the Bergens manage to lose their enemies in a cave-in and were unable to fly from exhaustion. The sprite king carries them all with his magic and flew right outside the exit, just in time. The sprites cheered with happiness as they are finally free from the bergens' slavery. They escaped to the woods, where they decide to live in peace and harmony. 

As the years went by, their lives changed when the twelve heroes arrived in their land and helped them and the other species build a new home called Newtown, with the heroes' leader becoming the ruling king of all. He and his bloodline ruled with love, kindness, fairness, justice, harmony and equality. Many kinds of races from sprites, elves, pixies, humans and genies to merfolk, harpies, centaurs, statues, fauns and manticores ended up living in Newtown as it expanded. Magic is taught in every corner of the world and those who were born to use it were selected to learn it. It Is easy to look at but, hard to master. And so the world found a simpler way to get by. 

"I call it, the lightbulb." A dwarf inventor said as she pulled a lever and a lightbulb lights up. 

"It's so easy." A genie said as he tried it for himself. 

As the years went by, as the world becomes modernic and Newtown became the capital city, known as Castle City, magic is rare to practice and only a few interested in it learn magic from schools via special classes but they're mostly practiced by sprites, elves, pixies and other races that were born with magic powers to use for their everyday lives. Not everybody had moved on as many of the sprites and the Bergens would avoid each other when they meet because of what happened to them in the past. Nobody knows that there is still a bit of magic inside all of them.


	2. A Graduation Gift from Mom

"We are free to make our choices, fly in the sky and reach our dreams like you all did in your studies." An older pixie in the graduating toga and cap spoke to the graduates. "Remember, you are all going out into the world as individuals. I now present this year's Oak University's graduating class." 

All the graduates, full of different races threw their graduation caps in the air as they cheered together. A group of sprites is screaming the loudest. They are lead by a pink-haired sprite with tanned skin, pink swallowtail butterfly wings, and a buxom figure at the front. She flew up to an older male sprite with tanned skin and possibly brown eyes. He has orange and yellow swallowtail butterfly wings, pink hair, eyebrows, and a mustache with grey streaks on them. He wears a white shirt, a green and blue waistcoat, jacket, and green pants with brown leather shoes. 

"Thank you, daddy!" The sprite cried to him. "You never gave up on me." 

"Poppy, I'm so glad you finished your studies and as a gift, I'd like you to open it." He said as he gave her a package. 

"Guys, I got a package." She cried. 

"Poppy, what's inside? Open it." One of the sprites cheered. 

The pink-haired sprite, named Poppy opened the package and inside, is a scrapbook, full of recipes, a wand, and a letter. 

"Awww, it's from mom and she's giving me her wand too." She sobbed. 

"She would want to give the book to you when you graduate but she died when you were a baby." Her father, named Peppy told her. 

"Awwww, I wish she is here." Poppy sighed. 

"She is." He said after kissing her. "And I have another surprise for you." 

"Dad, is it a cafe?" She asked him.

"Yes!" He told her. 

"I always want a cafe, just like mom wished to have." She squealed in excitement.

"You'll see it tomorrow." He said as he calmed her down. "But right now, we'll celebrate your graduation."


	3. Cafe Party!!!!

The day after graduation, they drove into a manor-like building, which is renovated with flower-shaped roofings and a terrace. Poppy is seen wearing a blue, teal, and green colored gyaru dress, a green headband with blue flowers, and light pink high heeled shoes. Following her were a group of sprites, composed of a pair of twin sprites with blue and pink swallowtail wings, pastel colored hair in sided half ponytails, pink, purple and yellow outfits, silver and beaded accessories and high heeled footwear, a muscular female pixie with yellow and pink wings, a pink tank top with a light blue oval print on the chest area, yellow leggings, rubber shoes and a long braided aqua colored hair, a male sprite with silver hair, a beauty mark under his left eye, a gyaruo outfit with glitter, and a pair of glittery glasswing butterfly wings, a brown skinned female sprite with dreadlocked orange hair, a yellow, white, purple and blue stripey b-gal ensemble, rubber shoes, yellow, white and pink bangles, hot pink fingerless gloves, white, blue and pink headphones and hot pink luna moth wings, a plump male sprite with blue and purple atlas moth wings, icy pastel blue hair, blue sneakers, a white shirt with a purple waistcoat and pants, carrying a yellow Pomeranian in his backpack, a male faun with blue hair, a green hat, a pink striped hoodie, and cyan pants, a Caucasian male sprite with purple butterfly wings, blue, teal and green long, wavy hair, bluish purple eyes, purple buttoned collared shirt, yellow yoga pants, and brown shoes, and a male sprite with green Polyphemus moth wings, green hair with bangs covering his eyes, orange jumpsuit with a plain red turtleneck and long sleeves underneath and matching rubber shoes. They are all identified by their numerous accessories that they're wearing.

"Daddy, you bought this building for me?! I love it!" She squealed.

"Yes, Poppy." He said. "I had some of the parts renovate it for you to start your new business."

"Awww, dad." She sighed. "I can't wait to start cooking here, Mom would be so proud of me." 

"Yes, she is." The purple winged male sprite with the goatee smiled.

They entered the building and Poppy started planning the sections, from the cold storage, the counter, the soda bar, the ice cream case, the case for the pastries, the kitchen, the manager's office, and the employee's lounge, to the restrooms, the tables, and chairs arrangements. She also planned the terraces and the second floor to have chairs and tables too.

"You're gonna make this place into a cafe?" Smidge, the moth sprite with a teal braid asked her.

"Yup, that's what mom always wanted." Poppy replied. "I don't know much about her except that she is a good cook and baker, she had the same body shape as I have, she is a kind and radiant sprite, she planned to own a cafe and she is giving to all the creatures in the city but she died when I was a baby."

"Wow, so you're gonna use her old scrapbook of recipes to open a cafe?" A wingless sprite child accompanying her asked.

"Yeah, and that's why we're celebrating with the biggest party ever." She cheered. "To celebrate my ownership of this place, everybody's gonna be there."

"Everybody?" A blue-haired wingless male sprite child asked from behind her wings.

"Everybody." Poppy replied.

Within a moment, Poppy went out of the building and started flying around the city like a hummingbird with all the invitations that she made during her last days of college years. She used her magic through a pink wand to distribute the invitations to all the humans and mythical beings around the city.

Everybody, move your wing and feel united  
Ohh!  
Everybody, shake your wing and feel united  
Ohh!  
Yeah

Everybody's coming to the celebration  
I'ma hook you up with the invitation  
Let your wings swing and party with me  
No bad vibes Just love, you'll see

Do the D-A-N-C-E  
One-two-three-four fight  
Stick to the B-E-A-T  
Get ready to Ignite  
You are such a P-Y-T  
Catching all the lights  
Just easy as A-B-C  
That's how you make it right

It ain't hard out here  
When you're doing it right  
Put a smile on blast  
That's the Fae life

And I'm here to help you through it  
Come on, Smidge, I know you can do it

Your confidence gives me strength.

Within a minute, the sprites used their magic to make the invitations fly like butterflies all over the city. Many of the civilians outside were cheering and screaming with excitement as they are finally invited to the party. Later, they drove around in a car as they distribute the posters and invitations many magical creatures.

Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop the beat  
I can't stop, can't stop  
Can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, won't stop  
Won't stop the beat  
Go!

Everybody, shake your wing and feel united  
Ohh!  
Sunshine day, everybody's singing  
Sunshine day  
Everybody, move your wing and feel united  
Ohh! Yeah, ohh!  
Yeah!

After singing, they noticed a slow clapping. It belonged to a blue-haired male sprite with dark skin, a green sleeveless hoodie, brown and green baggy pants with a camo pattern, grayish-blue tank top, and gray sneakers. His wings are based on a monarch butterfly but it is blue and teal in color. He had a frown on his face and his hair is tied in a man bun with a curl of hair hanging on the center of his forehead

"Unbelievable, guys, really, really great, good job." He sneered, "I could fucking hear you from a mile away!"

"Good, I was worried we weren't projecting enough." Poppy smiled at him.

"Poppy, your party on Saturday is the same day a goddamn summer storm is coming!" The monarch winged male sprite said.

"Here we go again." The glasswing butterfly sprite named Guy Diamond nodded.

"Oh, Branch..." The blue moth winged male sprite, Biggie groaned.

"You always ruin everything." The pink winged sprite twin, Satin said.

"Warning us about the bloody storm." The blue-winged sprite twin, Chenille added.

"Come on! We haven't seen a storm for months, it's summer." Poppy smiled.

"No, the storm will not fucking hit me, because I'll be in my apartment during the whole week." The blue-haired male sprite, named Branch smirked.

"You mean the basement." The blue-haired faun, named Cooper added.

"You mean you're not coming to the party tonight?" Poppy asked

"But it's going to be the biggest..." Satin and Chenille started.

"The loudest..." The sprite with luna moth wings, DJ Suki added as she soared in the sky.

"The craziest party ever!" Cooper ended.

They all cheered with excitement but Branch is more annoyed than ever.

"Big? Loud? Crazy?" Branch scoffed. "Your fucking party will be devastated by the upcoming summer storm."

"Are you sure you wanna invite this prick to poop on your party?" Cooper asked him.

"Yes. I think everyone deserves to be happy." Poppy said.

"I don't do happy." Branch turned his wings at them.

"Branch, I know you have happiness inside you, you just need our help to find it." Poppy said. "What do you say, Branch?"

"No." He ignored them.

"Whoa, whoa." Creek said as he flew between them gracefully like a swan. "Easy, Branch, Easy. Okay, first of all, mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective in things, again. But, just for now, why don't you try on some positivity, eh? A little positivity might go with that fucking vest."

"Okay, fine." Branch growled. "I'm positive you all are going to get swept away by the shitty storm."

Still, the other sprites ignored him so he then turned his wings away from them, grumbling.

"Someday, when the storm comes this Saturday and the survival of everybody in the city is in your hands." He huffed. "I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing, and hugging because that's all you know how to do."

"That is not true! Poppy can also scrapbook and plan her cafe." Biggie added.

"Yeah, I had the plans for my cafe." Poppy said.

"I can't believe you're gonna own a cafe one day." Branch sneered as he flew away. "You need a good manager to help ya fix everything around the place."

"Tune out his negative vibrations, Poppy, they're toxic." Creek advised her. "Some folks just don't want to be happy."

"I guess." Poppy said.

"You guessed right." He said endearingly before booking her on the nose. "Boop."


	4. Magic and Rainbows

As life went on, Poppy and her friends, DJ Suki, Smidge, Biggie, with his pet Pomeranian, Mr. Dinkles, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, Creek, Satin, Chenille, and Cooper start the preparations. Branch would avoid them at all costs by flying past them while he prepares for the upcoming storm. The preparations had a little ups and downs along the way as they try to get things right for the upcoming party. 

I really hope I can do it  
Cause they're all depending on me  
I know that I must leave the life I've ever known  
And brave this ups and downs   
Preparing before this big day  
I mean, how hard can that be?

Looking up at a sunny sky  
So shiny and blue and there's a butterfly  
Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign?  
It's gonna be a fantastic day  
Such marvelousness it's gonna bring  
Got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing  
And I'm ready to take on anything  
Hooray!  
Some super fun surprise around each corner  
Just riding on a rainbow  
I'm gonna be okay

Hey! I'm not giving up today  
There's nothing getting in my way  
And if you knock, knock me over  
I will get back up again  
Oh! If something goes a little wrong  
Well you can go ahead and bring it on  
'Cause if you knock, knock me over  
I will get back up again

Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, get back up again  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ahh!

I'm marching along I've got confidence  
I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints  
And I haven't been this excited  
Since I can't remember when  
I'm off on this remarkable adventure  
Just riding on a rainbow  
But what if it's all a big mistake?  
What if it's more than I can take?  
No, I can't think that way  
'Cause I know that I'm really, really, really gonna be okay

Hey! I'm not giving up today  
There's nothing getting in my way  
And if you knock, knock me over  
I will get back up again  
Oh, if something goes a little wrong  
Well you can go ahead and bring it on  
'Cause if you knock, knock me over  
I will get back up again

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, get back up again  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh  
I'm okay!  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh  
And if you knock, knock me over  
You knock, knock me over  
I will get back up again

In one day, Branch was gathering his emergency kits when he saw Poppy listing down the jobs needed to do for renovating her new cafe. She kept herself busy by singing and he flew over to her as he decided to accompany her to keep her safe. 

"Do you goddamn have to sing?" Branch asked her. 

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood." Poppy smiled. 

"Do you have to be in a fucking good mood?" He asked her again sarcastically. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" She answered again with optimism. "By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends! Oh, I wonder what they're doing right now."

"Probably about to be swept away by the storm." He huffed. 

"They're alright, Branch, I know it!" She tried to reason. 

"You don't know anything, Poppy, and I can't wait to see the look on your shitty face when you realize the world isn't all magic and rainbows." He cried. "'Cause it isn't, bad things happen...and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Hey, I know it's not all magic and rainbows." Poppy protested. "But I'd rather go through life thinking that it mostly is...instead of being like you. You don't sing, you don't dance, so prickly all the time! What happened to you?" 

Then, they pass by a van nearby. The van honked behind them and Branch felt irritated by the noise. 

"Who is making that honking noise!?" He yelled. "Who the fuck said that?"

"It was...me." A brown skinned man piped up. He has white curly hair styled in an Afro and wearing a blue tank top with a rainbow graphic, khaki pants and black vans shoes with white and red striped socks. "Hey, guys, how's it going? Need any handy help around?" 

"Yeah, we would need your help for the setup at the new cafe I got from my dad." Poppy said. "We need help with the electricity, the water and all the other essential things for it. Do you think you help us?"

"You bet!" The human man agreed. 

"Great!" Poppy squealed. 

"No, that's okay." Branch added. "We're fine, thanks!"

"Branch." She reasoned with him. "He's trying to help us."

"I don't like the looks of that twat, I mean, who wears socks with those shoes?" He hissed. 

"He seems to know what he's talking about." She assured him. 

"Okay, fine." Branch agreed reluctantly before approaching him. "Can you help us with the cafe?" 

"First, you have to give me a high five." The human, named Cloud Guy smirked. "Then I'll tell you."

Branch refused but with multiple pleadings, he gave in but Cloud Guy started to tease him. It was funny but Branch isn't buying it and cussed. The white haired human continued annoying Branch that sparks of blue light appear on his hands. 

"Okay, okay, okay. Now I'm thinking we hug." He asked. 

Before Branch could attack him, Poppy is able to stop him from using his magic by restraining him with telekinesis. Cloud Guy and Poppy waved to each other as he hopped into the van and drive off.


	5. Meet Bridget

They continue flying through the streets as they pass by other beings and mythical creatures going about their lives. 

"Why did you let him work with the renovation." Branch growled. "Why not Mandy Sparkledust?" 

"Mandy is just busy with the other inventions she makes." Poppy replied. "Why are you so like an ogre all the time, the joke he did is fun." 

Suddenly a noise interrupted them. They paused before the front door of a fancy restaurant with a sign called FOODSTICE. Suddenly, a female Bergen was kicked out of the back door. 

"Scullery maid!" A voice boomed. "You're fired!" 

"Wait, isn't that, Bridget?" Poppy was shocked to see a Bergen being kicked out. 

"A Bergen who lived in flat 03?" Branch asked her. 

"Yeah, I seldom noticed her when she goes to and from work." She answered. "I can't believe she works in Foodstice." 

The Bergen cried over the loss of her job and walked through the streets with sadness. 

I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello  
Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide

'Cause I know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you

As she was walking to her place in despair, Poppy texted her friends from her cellphone and in a minute, her friends arrived on time. They try to go near the Bergen, named Bridget and talk to her but thinking she is attacked by sprites, she tried to fight back. Her cellphone fell on the street and Poppy picked it up, thus stopping the fight. 

"Bridget, stop!" Poppy cried. "You're in love with Gristle." 

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about, bitch." Bridget denied it. 

But Poppy showed her the cellphone's wallpaper has the picture of a green skinned male Bergen in a suit.

"Uh, excuse me! That's not mine." Bridget denied it again but she finally admits it and cried. "What does it matter? It's not like he even knows I'm alive." 

"Bridget, I can help you! What if there was a way we could both get what we want?" Poppy told her. 

"You love Gristle, too? You'd better back off, girlfriend!" She growled at her. 

"No. Bridget, no." Poppy calmed her down. "The only problem is...we can't get anywhere near him without him noticing us but you can. You can walk right up to him and tell him how you feel."

"I just can't walk right up to that moneymaking guy like him." Bridget nodded in disappointment. "He would never talk to a jobless Bergen like me." 

"What if he didn't know you were the jobless Bergen from Foodstice?" Poppy advised her. "What if he thought you were his total babe?"

"What kind of total babe would be dressed in a shitty uniform? I smell like gravy." She nodded again. 

"What if we made you a new outfit?" Satin said. 

"I'm thinking..." Chenille added. 

"Jumpsuit!" The two ended in unison. 

"What's the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair?" Bridget looked at herself on the puddle. 

"Oh, we can fix that in my apartment." Poppy said as she and her friends, along with Branch flew with her to the apartment owned by her father. 

"What's the point of a new outfit and new hair...if I don't even know what a total babe would ever say?" She doubted herself. 

"We can help with that too!" Poppy said until they finally came to the penthouse above the apartment. 

"Really?" She asked her.

"What do you say, Bridget?" She offered her a handshake after they arrived in the penthouse. "We'll get you a date with the CEO of Bergen Corp and you'll finally get a new job." 

They attempt to start the makeover in Poppy's room but Branch isn't having with all the singing. He just kept his mouth shut like his butterfly wings closed like a cloak of shimmering blue and teal.


	6. A Sad Memory and a Makeover

"Wait! Why isn't this one singing?" Bridget asked them as she pointed out to Branch, who was just mooching around in the corner. 

"Come on, Branch, sing with us!" Cooper pleaded. 

"Yeah, Branch, sing with us!" They all joined in the pleading. 

"Oh, no. That's okay." Branch nodded in refusal. 

"You don't think this will work?" Bridget asked him. 

"Oh, no, no. It's not that. I just don't fucking sing." Branch refused, 

"Branch!" Poppy shouted. 

"No, he's right, this idea is fucking stupid." Bridget cried. "Gristle will never love me." 

As the other sprites comforted Bridget, Poppy tries to convince Branch to sing with them. 

"Branch, what are you doing?" She asked him. "You have to sing!"

"I told you, I don't sing." He refused all over again. 

"Well, you have to!"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"No, you can. You just won't.

"Fine. I just won't."

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not? Why won't you sing?" Poppy asked again but this time, she shouts at him. 

"Because I lost my grandma, okay?" Branch confessed angrily. "Now, leave me alone."

This alarmed everybody in Poppy's room. Now Branch's reason why he doesn't sing was finally out. 

"My uncle broke his fucking neck tap dancing once." Cooper told them. 

"How did you lose your grandma?" Poppy asked him. "What happened to her?" 

"She was killed in an accident." Branch told them. 

He narrated how his grandmother looked after him when he was a wingless six years old after he was given to her by his older cousins. As he was singing near the crossroad, a car, full of criminals was recklessly driving nearby and his grandmother, an older sprite with mint green hair, dark skin, and purple and mint green monarch butterfly wings, wearing a pale yellow dress, a red knit cardigan, and purple shoes cried as she flew to the crossroad to save him. As he was about to be run over, his grandma saved him by using her magic to push him out of the way but she was run over instead, killing her. The police arrived to arrest the criminals that killed Branch's grandmother and they took Branch with him. During the funeral, Branch was approached by the rest of the family, notably his aunt, who comforted him while he cried in grief. Up to this day, he grew up cold and grumpy but he loves his aunt who adopted him after his grandmother's death. 

"I haven't sung a note since." Branch said. 

"I'm so sorry, Branch. I had no idea." Poppy apologized. "I remember that funeral where the entire Rivera family grieved over her death. I just assumed you had a terrible voice." 

"No, no, it was like an angel's." He said. "At least, that's what my Grandma, my tiyo Felipe, tiyo Mario, tiyo Miguel, tiyo Carlito, tiya Carlotta and tiya Victoria used to say."

All of a sudden, Poppy hugs Branch from behind his cloaked wings. 

"Whoa, whoa." He panted. "What are you doing?."

"I just thought you could use one." Poppy said as she hugs Branch. 

Then, everybody joined the group hug to comfort Branch from his grief. After that, Branch agrees to help so they set up a laptop, a camera, and some earphones. Poppy handed one for each of the friends, including Branch and Bridget, who later showed up in her newly designed jumpsuit, polished nails, platform shoes, a handbag, her hair is hidden in a stylish, rainbow-colored, fan fringe wig and makeup, all were given to her by Poppy, who used her new wand to give her a magical makeover. 

You  
You gotta let it show  
I'm comin'  
I'm comin'  
All right  
Out  
I'm comin'  
Out  
I'm comin'

Yo! I'm coming out like the sun after rain  
Ready to shine  
No time to be playin'  
Feelin' good  
Gonna get get what I, what I want  
Gonna show every-everybody  
How I, how I flaunt

Look at me now, my confidence is soaring  
Dudes be impressed with the points I'm scoring like  
That ain't boring  
And I just don't quit  
Watch the king drop his jaw  
When I'm shaking my hips I'm saying

She's coming out  
She's comin'  
It's time to take a stand  
And show the world that I'm coming out  
She's comin' out


	7. A Date with Gristle

They came just in time at a haberdashery in Mall Palace, where Bridget saw Gristle trying out suits. Branch was familiarized by the sight of the green Bergen that the Snack Pack noticed him staring at Gristle with curiosity. 

"Gristle, isn't that guy the kid you tutored once?" Biggie asked Branch. 

"Yeah, I remember him." Branch replied sarcastically. "His dad asked me to fucking tutor him in his subjects back in high school because he needed help with his studies." 

Confidently, Bridget enters the shop and compliments Gristle from behind but the words are quite disturbing. 

"I think you look fat." Bridget said when she approached him. 

"What?" Gristle was confused. 

"P-H, phat. Then strike that pose." Poppy said through the earpiece. 

"P-h, Phat!" Bridget repeated and did a sexy pose. This caught the eyes of Gristle. 

"Hot lunch! Total honesty from a total babe." Gristle grinned. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Bridget, by the way." She introduced herself. 

"Well, miss Bridget." He smiled at her. "Would you care to join me for an evening...at Captain Starfunkle's Roller Rink and Arcade?"

During the date, Poppy, the Snack Pack and Branch tried to advise Bridget via their earpieces. As they watch the two date, Bridget told him how she was fired from her last job and in shock, they saw Gristle offering her a job as a secretary, which she accepted. The date continued after the two eat pizza and they went roller skating. After that, he took her home in Pop Village Apartments, where Poppy and her friends are now waiting. 

"Thanks for taking me home." Bridget thanked him. 

"You live here?" Gristle asked her. "I had a friend who lives here." 

"Me too, well we just met." She replied. "Are you going to the party?" 

"No, I had a critic appointment in Foodstice." He responded. "But I'll call you." 

The two exchanged cellphone numbers and went on their separate ways. Bridget went inside the apartment where the Snack Pack and Branch are waiting in the lobby. 

"I think he really likes us." Biggie giggled. 

"I know, right?" Poppy cheered.

"That was the greatest day of my life." Bridget smiled. "Thanks, Poppy, thanks to all of you! Even you, I guess, I just never thought something like that could happen to me. And it just did! I'm so excited I could just scream."

"Oh, I could scream too! The party is gonna be tomorrow!" Poppy screamed. 

All the sprites and one faun screamed in excitement as they are excited for the party while Branch had an expression of fear.


	8. The Stormy Betrayal

The next day is the day of the party, taking place in Castle Park. Gristle is prepping up to go to Foodstice for critic appointment while Bridget is getting ready for Poppy's party. At the day of the party, everybody came all prepped up in neon and glittery outfits. Many types of beings are seen in the scene, from sprites, pixies, elves, dwarves, gnomes and humans to centaurs, satyrs, harpies, manticores, merfolk and many more. Bridget was near the food table, looking for Gristle near the pizzas. Glitter showers and explosions are seen all over the place as everybody is partying. The music later stopped when Poppy appeared before all of them. 

"Okay, everyone. I just want to take a moment...and get a little real." She announced.

"Poppy! She's my friend! I know her!" Biggie cried.

I'd like to take a second to celebrate my ownership of a building that my mother always wanted." Poppy said.

"Ms. Dahlia." A pixie sighed at the mention of Poppy's mother because she is well-liked by the whole community.

"You know her?" A centaur beside Bridget asked.

"She always bakes and cooks that she would share them with everybody." She replied.

"I remember when a friend is sick, Dahlia would make food for them." A satyress said.

"Yeah, we all know Dahlia, she is a marvelous cook and baker." A human whispered.

"My mother had finally passed down the recipes to me when I finally graduated." Poppy continued. "And it was her dream that we might one day open a shop together and share our passion with the world, not just Castle City. We wish she could be here but that's okay, she'll be in our hearts when..."

Suddenly, the sky turns very windy, lightning appeared in the clouds and raindrops plopped all over them. Everybody was alarmed by the changing weather surrounding their environment. Branch was watching from the lobby when he saw the storm coming. He took out his cellphone and texted Gristle that Poppy and her friends are in danger. He later flies outside as the rain starts to pour, trying to fly through the storm to save everybody. When he reached the park, he saw everybody trying to flee for safety. He noticed Creek trying to fly to save himself that Branch used his elemental magic to entangle him with vines. Poppy rushed to the scene as Branch growled at him to stop the fight. 

"He's fucking selling us out!" Branch shouted. 

"Branch, wait!" Poppy cried out. "I'm sure there's reasonable explanation, at least give him a chance."

"Thank you, Poppy. I'm goddamn selling you out." Creek smirked. 

Poppy pinned him down with her magic but he managed to free himself. 

"You'd better explain yourself, Creek!" She growled.

"As I was about to accept my shitty fate...I had, what I can only describe as...a spiritual awakening." He said. 

I don't wanna die! Don't leave me in the shitty storm." She pleaded. 

"But there isn't." Creek refused. "And now I have to live with this for the rest of my life. At least you get to die with a clear conscience. So, in a way...you could say...I'm doing this for you. Boop!"

In a minute, Creek flew away, leaving everybody to die in the storm. Branch, having no other choice used a powerful spell. By reciting an incantation in Spanish, he casts a powerful shield spell to protect everybody around him. A blue energy shield, filled with vines was cast over them as glowing blue markings in a form of vines with leaves appear on Branch's arms. Suddenly, Gristle, wearing a raincoat and hat appeared on a helicopter with Chad and Todd, his butlers. Then, vans appear to evacuate everybody to safety.

"Bernardo, thanks for helping me get out of Foodstice." Gristle thanked him. "That place is too much for my taste." 

"No problem but I hate to tell you, Bridget is in danger." Branch told him. 

Bridget tried to hold on as the strong winds almost swept her away. Poppy and her friends flew and saved her from flying away but they were all are caught up by the tumbling winds. Branch used his elemental magic again to summon vines from the ground and save them. After saving Poppy and her friends from the howling winds, everybody, including the partygoers were rescued and evacuated to Pop Village Apartments.


	9. Magical and Beautiful like a Rainbow

They sit out the rain in the lobby while wrapped in blankets, sipping hot chocolate, even Chad and Todd are sitting with a female centaur. The elves, sprites and pixies are all cloaked up with their soaked wings for warmth. Poppy felt hopeless, now that her party was ruined. Branch notices her while wringing the water off his long curly hair.

"Poppy? Poppy! Oh, thank goodness you're all right." Peppy said. 

"I'm doing great, I got everybody I love thrown in the goddamn storm." Poppy said sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

"Poppy? Are you being...damn sarcastic?" Biggie asked. 

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Oh, my God!" Smidge gasped. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought I could save you." She complained. "All I wanted to do was to make everybody happy as mom did, Dad but I couldn't." 

"Poppy." Peppy sighed. 

"I let her down, I let the fuck everyone down." She sobbed. 

"Your mom did great things for all of us but the party isn't the thing you could do for her." An elf piped up. "But it isn't too late to start over." 

"But, Poppy..." Branch gaped. 

"You were right, Branch." She cried. "The world isn't all magic and rainbows."

Poppy glanced at the window to sit out the rain alone but Branch later started singing as his elemental markings appear on his arm.  
You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

This caught the other species' attention as the flowers on the vase bloomed unexpectedly. They also notice the markings on Branch's arms glowing like neon lights. Poppy noticed the markings and wondered how he is capable of using elemental magic. The flowers in the other vases started blooming around them.

Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up Cause I will always be there

One of the flowers made the letter that came with her new scrapbook fell on the floor and she picked it up. Upon reading it, she realized that her mother is already proud of her for becoming the sprite that she is. 

And I see your true colors Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful

I see your true colors  
Shining through (true colors)  
I see your true colors  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors

Are beautiful  
Like a rainbow  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Like a rainbow

In a moment, the storm dissipated and everybody was relieved that the skies became clear. Branch looked up at Poppy and hugged her. 

"Thank you!" She whispered. 

"No, thank you." Branch replied. 

"For what?" She got confused. 

"For showing me how to be happy." He smiled.

"Really? You're finally happy? Now?" She asked him. 

"I think so." He quipped. "Happiness is inside of all of us, right? Sometimes, you just need someone to help you find it."

"What's gonna happen now, Poppy?" Another elf asked her. 

"I don't know but I know we're not giving up." She answered. 

"Well, there is a lot of mess around in Castle Park." Gristle informed them. 

"But it will take a lot of hours to clean up the place." A cyclops complained. 

"We can do that." A human with a wand replied. "With magic." 

"Magic? I thought it's hard for species like you?" Satin blurted out. 

"We see how Branch could use elemental magic, we can do that too." Poppy said as she took out her wand. "We could relearn magic altogether."


	10. Welcome to Sweet Pop

In an instant, everybody streamed out of the apartments and started cleaning up the whole place. The sprites, pixies, elves, and some of the races use their magic to clear out the place while the rest work together to clean the streets, Castle Park, and the entire city. The others rush out of their homes and help them clear the city. Many races gifted with magic started to learn elemental magic that they continue to master it till they get used to using the hardest form of magic. In the process, the sprites and the bergens become friends, thus ending their long-time feud.

I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric wavy when I turn it on  
And if you want it inside your soul  
Just open up your heart, let music take control

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it  
Moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it  
So don't stop

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Nothing I can see but you  
When you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon  
So keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling!  
I can't stop the feeling!  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
Don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it  
Moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it  
So don't stop

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Nothing I can see but you  
When you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon  
So keep dancing

(I can't stop the feeling!)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
So keep dancing, come on

After cleaning the city, Branch, Poppy, and the Snack Pack, now stronger with elemental magic, rushed to the abandoned three-story building and started renovating the place. Cloud Guy also joined in the renovation to help out with the electricity, the water, building the glass roofs for the tables and chairs outside the building, and setting up the counters. After the electricity, the counters, the stoves, and the restrooms were all set, the flooring and the walls need to be fixed. Using their enhanced magic, the sprites helped each other in making the surroundings based on a forest with faux leaves, tree-like details, and pod-like lights. They painted the cafe with bright colors and added some forest touches.

"What do you think of the combination?" Branch asked them.

"That's fairy perfect." Poppy complimented.

"Now that looks like a branch." Biggie added.

"Hahaha, I think it is." He laughed.

In the process, Branch and Poppy learned to cooperate and work together as they fixed and painted the exterior of the building, resulting in a colorful visage. They also set up the light-up sign that Poppy designed and made with Cloud Guy. The flooring is also applied at the same time. The next day, they decorated walls and the building's surroundings with plants, they arranged the kitchen with the utensils, the stoves, ovens, microwaves, the tables, a rack for the pots and pans, and essential tools needed for baking and cooking, arranged the menu and the prices, stocked the freezer and the cold storage with ingredients and they arranged the chairs and tables.

In Satin and Chenille's flat, the twins, with Bridget's help, sewed the uniforms for the cafe. Poppy tried out her uniform, which is composed of a white collared shirt with puff sleeves, a teal vest with pink buttons, and a blue full skirt. Smidge tried hers on but she chose a short-sleeved collared shirt, and a pair of blue Capri pants for her uniform.

"Wow, your design for the uniform looks so great with my cafe guys." Poppy squealed as she looked at the mirror, admiring her new cafe uniform.

"Aww, thanks, we remember going to maid cafes with our parents back in Kyoto when we were little sprites so we use that experience as an inspiration." Satin said.

"We kinda agree or disagree with the color dyes but when we try to mix and match them, we kinda remember you and Branch altogether." Chenille added.

"If any of your female employees don't want to wear full skirts, they can choose a variety of skirts or pants if they want." Bridget suggested.

"Sure, that would make the cafe more fun." Poppy agreed.

"I dunno if this uniform fits me or any of the guys who want to work in the cafe." Branch said as he came out, wearing a male version of the uniform, composed of a collared shirt with short sleeves, a vest with blue buttons, and blue pants.

"That's okay, Branch." Poppy smiled. "It's perfect."

"And we made a stack of aprons for your cafe." Satin said as she handed Poppy a stack of folded light blue aprons. They came in different sizes from short or moderate to long.

"And the best part is that you and your employees can customize your uniforms." Chenille added.

"Awww, this is so cool!" Poppy squealed. "I can't wait for the opening!"

"Yeah, me too." Branch sighed with a smile.

Finally, the grand opening is happening that day and everybody is invited. As a highlight, Branch, and Poppy, now wearing their customized uniforms, cut the ribbon together, indicating that the new cafe, Sweet Pop is finally open. DJ Suki started playing her turntables and mix her playlist to start the celebration while Guy Diamond used his magic to make a glitter explosion. Bridget and Gristle, who are now an item, entered while holding hands together but all of a sudden, a lot of mythical beings swarm into the cafe to try out the recipes and the culinary creations that Poppy's late mother passed down to her. Everybody marveled at the sight of the forest-themed interior design, the hybrid soda bar/bakery/ice cream shop setting, and the warm, welcoming, and very bright environment. An audience of all ages, from children and teenagers to adults and families loved the place itself and Poppy and Branch, alongside Cooper, Smidge, Fuzzbert, and their new employees started baking, cooking, and serving a lot of customers aching to try the menu. Branch and Poppy looked at each other with smiles, now that their relationship has started and they got a lot of customers to serve. Poppy had finally fulfilled her late mother's dream to open a shop and share her passion with everybody.

(I can't stop the feeling!)  
Nothing I can see but you  
When you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on

(I can't stop the feeling!)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon  
So keep dancing

Everybody sing  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling!)  
Got this feeling in my body

Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body  
Come on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song, Can't Stop the Feeling for both the cleaning the city scene and the opening of Sweet Pop scene.


	11. Enter Rose, an elf immigrant from the Philippines

Meanwhile, in Japan, a fair-skinned elf with yellow eyes, long, pink and black hair with blunt bangs, and two pairs of pink wings with red and orange eyespots and she wears a hoodie jacket with fur inside and a zipper, a stylish shirt with a butterfly design, numerous accessories, ripped jeans and knee-high black boots. She is sitting at the waiting area, looking at her phone while waiting for the plane to arrive. When the plane finally landed, the other passengers shuffled from their seats while she turns to her back for a little while and glimpses at her former life before leaving the only home she ever known.

"Guess it's time to face the skies." She sighed as she joined the other passengers and boarded the plane.

When everybody is seated, the plane moves to the runway and takes off. As the plane flew across the moonlit skies as all of the passengers, both mythical beings and humans, were sleeping in their seats. The young elf is sitting between a troll and an orc, writing her diary and when it's time to sleep, she stashed it into her shoulder bag and slept while the plane flew.

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night

(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah

The plane finally reached Castle City Airport and everybody got off the plane. The elf followed the crowd and took out her luggage from the pickups. As she carried her bags, she noticed a changeling stealing a fairy's purse. In a flash, the elf flew towards the changeling and punched him till it landed towards the hooves of a centauress. She is a Latina humanoid with freckles, a heavy but muscular built, orange-red hair, the lower half of her body is that of a horse, wears white pants on it and she is wearing a police cap and uniform, noticing that she is a police officer and horse tail is green. Three centaurs galloped to the airport and arrested the changeling while the leading centaur came close to the young elf.

"Thanks for the help, young immigrant." The centaur thanked her. "That changeling outlaw has been stealing the crap from immigrants for many days and he's so hard to catch."

"No problem, ma'am." The elf responded as she took out her envelope from the shoulder bag. "I recently moved here because of my new job in Feather Pen Studios."

"You mean that animation studios?" She asked her.

"Yes, and I was asked in this letter to rent an apartment in Pop Village Apartments, it also has a key that goes with the letter, it says, Flat 07." The elf read.

"Pop Village apartments? Good luck with those fucking loud and obnoxious sprites living there." One of the centaur police officers added.

"Sprites?" She was confused.

"Stay safe going there, young elf, and good luck with your job." She said as she bid farewell. She and the centaurs got in the police car with the arrested changeling and drove off.

The young elf went to the currency exchange booth and changed the money she had for the local currency. Then, she took a taxi with all her luggage to her new home. She marveled at the sight of fantasy-based ultra-modern architecture, the diversity of its citizens, the wealth of the country, and its districts' unique designs. The taxi finally stopped at Pop Village Apartments, which looks like a high-rise, modern apartment, only taller, brighter, and has a penthouse. She got off the taxi and took her luggage after paying the driver. She stopped in front of the gate.

"That's weird, its name is Pop Village but looks exactly like any damn apartment." She giggled.

She walks into the door with her luggage. She walks around the lobby, looking at the swimming pool, the gym, and the restaurant at the first floor. She took the lift to the third floor and stopped in front of a door with the number seventeen attached to it. There are three other flats in the entire floor. Using the key that came with her letter, she opens the door and enters the flat. It has the living room, a working desk, the dining room and kitchen combined, the bedroom and the bathroom has a laundry section. The flat was a bit furnished but dusty. She removed her jacket, took out the broom from the closet, and started sweeping. Using her flight, she cleaned the walls, the ceilings, the furniture, the cupboard, every nook and cranny in the apartment she tried to reach in order for the whole place to be squeaky clean. After cleaning, she unpacked all her things, changed her travel clothes for fresh ones, took her key and her shoulder bag with her valuables, and flew to the grocery to buy food. Meanwhile, at one table, a group of sprites can be seen planning something. They are pretending not to notice her and wait for the elf to leave until it is safe to talk. They started to talk when the elf left from their sight.

"And that is why Branch, we're planning a party to welcome our new neighbor today." Poppy said.

"Thanks for the crappy lengthy recap, Poppy but can she rest before the party, remember?" Branch added.

"Oh I know, I just saw an opportunity to give her a proper welcome party and I wanna do it with you and everybody here." Poppy said as they read the list. "Let the party preparations begin!"

The sprites started buying decorations and food needed for the party. Satin, Chenille, Smidge, and Guy Diamond bought some party decorations from a party shop, DJ Suki is mixing music with her laptop and turntables, Biggie, with Mr. Dinkles, Cooper and Fuzzbert went to Pixie Marketplace to buy food and drinks for the party. Poppy and Branch, meanwhile, went to a candy shop to buy sweets.

Raise up your hands  
I want you dancin'  
Raise 'em up, raise 'em up now  
There's no, no time to hesitate  
Do it, do it now  
Lift up  
Your voices all together right now  
'Cause your day is our day

Say good-bye to the clouds  
Good-bye to the Rain  
And look forward to a world  
Where everything's changed  
And freedom is ours  
So lets gather around and celebrate

We are free together  
And we're soaring so high  
Yeah, high in the sky  
And we're smuggling by  
And shining on brightly  
Free Forever  
And we're livin' our lives  
In lovin' and laughter  
Freely and happily ever after

After they finished shopping, they gathered in the penthouse where Poppy lives.

"Tomorrow, we're having a welcome party!" Poppy announced to her friends and the other sprites who gathered around in her penthouse. "Oh, it gets better, the new neighbor will love this party when we surprise her in my apartment!"

"Poppy, c'mon, a welcome party for someone we don't fucking know yet?" Branch piped up. "You're kidding?"

"She is? Okay, okay." Cooper laughed. "I'll get it now, it took me a fucking second."

"What the fuck?! Ugh, no." Poppy explained. "Guys, Rosetta needs a welcome party because it's gonna be her first day here in Castle City tomorrow, remember? We've been preparing it for half an hour, it's a new era."

"Wait, how did you know her goddamn name?" Branch frowned.

"Violet told me." She grinned.

Meanwhile, in Pixie Marketplace, the elf picked out a pushcart and pick out food and other items she needs everyday. She noticed the other mythical creatures and humans around her are taller than her and ignored them with a sad look on her face but she didn't see Biggie, Cooper or Fuzzbert earlier. While waiting in line to pay her groceries, she was snapped out of her misery when she was greeted by a voice behind her.

"Hey, are you new here?" A human girl asked her. She has black hair, tanned skinned with a beauty mark on the left side of her lower lip and she is wearing a red hoodie, a white t-shirt, pants and sneakers. She is carrying a basket with groceries.

"Yeah, recently moved to Pop Village Apartments, flat 07." The elf responded. "I'm Rosetta but everybody calls me Rose."

"I'm Berry Violet but everybody calls me Violet, and I live in flat 06" She said.

"You mean we're neighbors?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I left my parents' home to live on my own when I got the job." Violet replied.

"Me, I rode Pegasus Air to get here." Rose continued.

"Wanna walk with me to our flats?" She asked her.

"Sure, I'll try to fly as steadily as I can."

The girls talked on their way back to the apartment. Rose is steadily hovering while carrying their groceries with her powers while Violet carries two bags of it. The girls laughed as they entered the third floor.

"You work at Feather Pen Studios?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow's my first day at my job." Rose responded.

"I went here to study in Oak University." She added. "I got a part-time job as a waitress in Sweet Pop Cafe."

"Why did you want to study there and live far away from your parents?" The elf became curious.

"My adoptive family are supportive of us when we want to study in Oak University but nonetheless, they're very proud of me and my sisters." She grinned.

"My parents wanted me to try and be independent but I was too afraid until now." Rose told her.

"It's different when I go to Pixie Marketplace with my new friends but I usually buy groceries with Cooper." She said.

"Cooper?" The elf asked her.

"He's a faun and one of my new friends in Pop Village Apartments." Violet narrated. "Mr. Peppy and Poppy let me live in the apartments when I ran away to study in Castle University and I met her, Cooper, Branch, Smidge, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki and........ugh, Creek."

"Are they sprites or something?" The elf asked her. "One of the cops told me Pop Village Apartments have sprites living there."

"Yeah, they are sprites." She answered.

"I hope they don't annoy me more than anything." Rose rolled her eyes

The next day, Rose woke up and got up from her bed. She rushed to the bathroom to take a bath and prepared herself for her first day at work. She puts on a pink off-shoulder tiger print top with long sleeves, a black hoodie, a choker, bangles, jean shorts, and black boots. She grabbed her laptop bag, containing a drawing tablet and her laptop, wallet, keys and other important needs, made herself tuna sandwiches for breakfast, and flew out to her first day of work in Feather Pen Studios. She came to her cubicle in the working area and started working on some scenes assigned to her to make. She worked and ate her sandwiches at the same time, ignoring the other coworkers who are chatting and talking with each other. When lunchtime came, Rose was approached by an African-American sprite with blue and green eyes, brown skin with vitiligo, and colorful streaks covering her curly ultramarine hair tied in a ponytail. Her bright turquoise owl butterfly wings have different color markings and eyespots like yellow, pink, and dark blue and she wears a cream shirt with a light brown collar, jeans, and brown flat shoes.

"Hey, you're Rose right?" She asked her. "I'm Harper."

"Yeah, my full name is Rosetta and it's nice to meet you." Rose smiled as she got up from her cubicle and shook her hand.

"It's lunchtime, wanna join me in Sweet Pop?" Harper asked her. "You're gonna love it there."

"Sure." The elf nodded and later, she put on her hoodie, took her cellphone and wallet and placed them in a small handbag.

The two co-workers came to a colorful building in a park with many flowers, trees bushes, rooftop terraces with chairs and tables dotted with umbrellas, and a sign saying "Sweet Pop". They entered the cafe and saw a lot of humans and mythical creatures eating and drinking or chatting everywhere. Uniformed employees are working at the counters. The interior is beautiful with tree-like designs, colorful pod-like lights, chairs, and tables and it's designed as a hybrid soda bar/bakery/ice cream shoppe but all in all, it's very bright, very warm, cheerful, child-friendly and very welcoming. Rose and Harper ordered their food and chatted while eating their lunch. Violet came to them from the kitchen and she is wearing the cafe uniform.

"How was work?" Harper asked her.

"It's good, running around baking and cooking with the other employees is tiring but good." Violet replied while Rose had a sad look on her face as she eats her pasta. Branch, who is wearing the cafe uniform, minding the soda bar with another employee notices the clueless but sad elf.

"Is there something wrong?" The sprite asked her.

"I am fairy excited about this adult life but I didn't know it's too fucking hard for me to take on." Rose said.

"Why?" Violet asked her.

"There's so much goddamn pressure." She answered.

"What do you worry about, girl?" Harper asked her.

"For my future." The elf nodded in despair. "My life, everything."

"Rose, sometimes, you have to learn how to live on your own." Violet told her. "But you'll have friends to help you overcome your difficulties."

"I dunno who I can trust here." Rose sighed. "This experience is new."

"But you can always count on Poppy and her friends." Harper replied.

"I'll try." She agreed but in a sad tone.

Right after lunch, Rose went back to work but she didn't have the time to talk to the other employees who pass her by. When the work is done, Rose flew with her head down back to the apartment. She stopped in front of her door groggily and placed her key into the doorknob. She placed her laptop bag on her desk and slumped on her bed. Little did she know that Poppy used a wand to levitate the elf from her bed, make her float right into the penthouse, and plop her on the fainting couch. When all is ready, they surprised her.

"SURPRISE!!!" A multitude of voices chorused at them.

But the impact of the glitter explosion knocked Rose out of the fainting couch and fell right into the floor if not for a blue aura surrounding them as if it was floating in midair. The voices revealed to belong to Poppy, Branch, Violet, Harper, and all the sprites with them.

"I can't believe the glitter explosion actually spooked the hell outta her." Branch said as he uses his magic to help her on her feet. Vine patterns with leaves that glow blue appeared on his right arm as he used magic but disappeared after using it.

"Sorry about that, they just want to give you a welcome party in your flat." Violet apologizes as she helps her get up.

"That's shocking." Rose gasped as she recovered from her shock.

"I can't believe our new neighbor here is an elf!" Poppy squealed as she shook Rose's hand hard.

"You must be Poppy." Rose said with a wince.

"Yeah, I'm Penelope Monteiro." Poppy introduced herself. "and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised?"

"Fairy surprised and the glitter bomb actually took the shock off me" The elf panted.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet." She said, flapping around Rose with her swallowtail butterfly wings.

"Yeah, I am new." Rose said.

"And if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely." Poppy continued. "When I heard that you're coming yesterday, I had an idea, and that's why I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in the apartment! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"

"Rosetta!" Violet cried.

"Oh, hey." Rose waved back at her

"And I see you met Berry Violet here." Poppy smirked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"How was your first day here in Castle City?" One of the fairies asked her.

"It's so hard." Rose confessed. "I am struggling hard with my new adult life, the pressure, the work and I don't know who I can trust in this new world."

"The truth is, we all experienced the same thing as you did." Branch told her. "I noticed you back at Sweet Pop."

"You fucking noticed me?" The elf gasped.

"Yeah, I work there as an assistant manager." He said.

"Now that you're here, we could get to know you." Poppy told her.

"Let me guess." Rose guessed as she pointed each of Poppy's friends. "Branch is the one with monarch butterfly wings."

"Si, but my real name is Bernardo Rivera." Branch added.

"And the one with blue and purple wings is Biggie." She guessed again.

"Well, my full name is Barley Williams." Biggie nodded.

"And there's Smidge, DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille." The elf pointed to the other four fairies near her.

"That's just our nicknames." a pixie with a ponytail braid smiled.

"Her name is actually Samantha Redfeather." DJ Suki, the sprite with hot pink luna moth wings added. "My name is Diana Jane Suki Reyes."

"You're Filipino?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, half Filipino and your full name is Rosetta Thornluck, I think." DJ smiled at her.

"Uh huh." Rose replied.

"Satin is my not my real name, it's Nakamura Setsuko." Satin, a swallowtail butterfly winged sprite with pink wings butted in.

"And I'm Nakamura Chihiro." Chenille, her twin sister with identical blue butterfly wings added.

"What about me? Can you guess my name?" A silver-haired male sprite smirked at her. He has a beauty mark below his left eye and his glasswing butterfly wings are covered in glitter.

"You're Guy Diamond." Rose guessed correctly.

"That's my model name, it's actually Dananjay Maheswaran." He added.

"You're Indian?!" She gasped.

"Yes." Guy nodded before introducing her to a green moth winged male sprite with his eye covered by his lime-green hair. "This is Touya a.k.a Fuzzbert and....."

"Me, Cooper!!!!" The faun with blue dreadlocks and a green cap beside the green moth winged male fairy blurted out.

"Okay, I know you already." Rose giggled. "This is new."

"Of course it's new, Rose." Kristina assured her. "You were so focused on yourself that you forgot to make friends."

"I didn't know making new friends is also a thing in becoming an adult." Rose said with a shy tone.

"That's alright, you're just new." Poppy smiled. "We'll help ya overcome your difficulties."

Rose became so overwhelmed with happiness that she felt like crying tears of joy but she smiled instead.

"Are you all right, señorita?" Branch asked her.

"I'm so......fucking..........happy!" Rose cried with joy as she joined in the fun.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" Poppy responded by hugging her.

The party started as Rose and her new friends started dancing and having fun.

We are free together  
And we're soaring so high  
Yeah, high in the sky  
And we're smuggling by  
And shining on brightly  
Free Forever  
And we're livin' our lives  
In lovin' and laughter  
Freely and happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used the song, Flashlight by Jessie J for this chapter.


	12. Sightseeing in Castle City

It's the hottest day of the year for Castle City as everybody is having fun in Mermaid Beach. Satin and Chenille, who are wearing monokinis are chicken fighting with two human men, Guy Diamond is riding a jet ski, Biggie is floating on the water, Cooper is swimming with a shark fin cap on his head and DJ Suki is relaxing on the sand. Branch, on the other hand, is measuring the water while wearing a pair of brown swim trunks. Suddenly, Smidge, wearing a wetsuit, cannonball dive into Branch's area and is swept into the place where Poppy, Violet and Rose are. Poppy is wearing a yellow swimsuit and Violet, wearing a two piece swimsuit, are building a turtle out of sand with the wingless sprite children while Rose, who is wearing a flower print bikini is picking shells. Branch's man bun was untied by Smidge's splash, revealing his long curls. 

"Having fun, Branch?" Poppy asked him. 

"Fun? How can anyone have goddamn fun?" He responded with a frown while wringing his long curls. "Were in a middle of a fucking drought." 

He took out a yardstick and showed it to the girls, explaining everything to them about the measurements. 

"Sorry, I was huffing because of those perverts ogling at me." Rose said with disgust while keeping her eye on a group of boys wolf whistling at her as she sorted the shells she picked on the beach. 

"I know, Branch." Poppy said. "It's been awhile since it rained but please, let's not get all.......orced up about it." 

"You are not taking it damn seriously." Branch rolled his eyes. 

"I'm taking it seriously, hotshot." Rose butted in while eating an ice cream cone that she bought.

"I am taking the dry weather to the heart." Poppy said. "I had the air conditioning in the apartments cleaned and fixed and put restrictions on bubble baths because my dad told me that the indoor pool of our apartment needs to be cleaned up again after accumulating mildew again and the chlorine generator broke." 

"That's not enough." He nodded in disagreement. "We have to initiate my ninety step drought deterrent. Step one, no showering." 

"Hey, I need to shower." Rose complained. "You know I came from a tropical country with only two seasons." 

"You don't have snow?" Violet asked her. 

"Not even spring or autumn." She answered. "Just the sun and the rain." 

"Step two, live in the basements and......." Branch continued but the elf turned green with disgust. 

"Don't fucking say that!" Rose gasped. 

"That's step two? Buddy, hehe, I'm not saying the drought is an issue but sometimes, you have to look at the positive side of the problem." Poppy tried to reason with him. 

"If it doesn't rain soon, this city will fucking die!!!" He cried but in the process, plants mysteriously grew in an unrapid pace. 

"Branch, you made all the plants grow in an unrapid pace." Poppy said as she used her magic to make the plants stop growing. 

"Okay, crazy ass, let's get you away from everyone and sort this out." Rose huffed as she, Branch and Poppy flew with Kristina out of the place.

Immediately, they went right back to work in Sweet Pop. Rose, now wearing a pink tank top with a butterfly design, mini shorts, matching accessories, boots and her hair tied in a side ponytail, is working on the soda bar counter with her laptop and eating a tuna sandwich that she made in the apartment while Poppy, Branch, and Violet, who are now wearing cafe uniforms are working in the cafe with the other employees. 

"Can you think of anything more relaxing than baking." Poppy said as she took out a tray of cupcakes. 

"Well, making sure the soda bar and the ice cream are in full stock or everybody's gonna dehydrate." He frowned. 

"Branch, the stock is okay but the weather's gonna be what the weather's gonna be." She told him. "You can't control it, not even magic itself can do it."

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Hello!" 

"Who's there?" Branch asked. 

"Boo!" 

"Boo who?" 

"Don't cry, it's just a drought." 

"Who said that?" 

"It was me!" A brown-skinned human male enters the cafe. He has white curly hair styled in an Afro and wearing a blue tank top with a rainbow graphic, khaki pants and black vans shoes with white and red striped socks. 

"Hey guy, how's it going?" The human grinned. 

"Oh no, not the fuck you!" Branch nodded as he tries to fly back to the kitchen but Poppy pulled him back to the soda bar with her wand. 

"Aw, cmon, Branch." Poppy assured him. "It's Cloud Guy!" 

"Oh, who is this human?" Rose asked them. 

"You new here, tiny?" Cloud Guy asked her when he noticed the workaholic Rose.

"Yeah, I have work." She pant in exhaustation. 

"That's Rose, the new elf in the apartments." Poppy said. "We have a pool problem back at the apartment." 

"I can help with the pool problem because I'm good at fixing." Cloud Guy grinned. 

"Okay, so we go to your home and swim there?" Rose asked him. 

"Meh, I have no home, shrimpy." He answered. "I live in the van over there." 

"I can see the van parked in front of the cafe." Violet added. 

"Maybe we can go sightseeing tomorrow." Rose suggested. "There are so many things I haven't seen here in Castle City." 

"No way, bitch!" Branch huffed at her. 

"Too late, big weinerhammer." The elf smirked. 

"Nice suggestion, elfie." Cloud Guy grinned at the elf. "I'd be happy to do that favor for my best bud." 

"I'll be your best buddy!" Poppy cried. 

"Oh, I know you but I want him for an entire day." The human answered, pointing to Branch. 

"Me? best friends with you? Poppy, you're right, he is hilarious." Branch answered bluntly. 

"Tickle the bricks, sour grapes." Cloud Guy assured them. "This is best friendship and best friends need to have fun, I'll see ya all tomorrow." 

In a minute, Cloud Guy got in his van and drove off. 

"So, why is he nicknamed Cloud Guy?" Rose asked Poppy. "What's his full name?" 

"He just calls himself that name." Poppy answered. 

The next day, Rose caught up with her new friends outside the apartments. She has her hair tied in a half ponytail with a few braids and her sidelocks are held each with a ribbon. She is wearing a teal and lime green short dress with a black ribbon, fishnet sleeves and collar, fishnet stockings, butterfly-themed accessories, and boots. Violet, on the other hand, is wearing a blue collared long sleeved shirt with pink overall dress, her ribbon matched her dress and black flats. 

"I'm ready for the sightseeing trip." Rose said as she caught up with them. 

"Me too, this is gonna be fun." Poppy cheered. "I can't wait to show you everything around Castle City."

"Great!" Branch sighed. 

Then, Cloud Guy arrived in his van as he opened the door. 

"Hop in everybody and Branch, you're sitting next to me." He invited them. 

"Fine." Branch groaned as everybody enter in the van. "Cloud Guy will kiss my ass." 

When everybody is settled inside the van, they started cloud watching while they drive around the city. 

"Let's do some cloud watching on our way to the Fairy Tree." Cloud Guy said. "Best friend rule numero uno, a best buds always think alike." 

"Are you thinking how much I hate bums right now?" Branch rebuffed him. 

"Nope." Cloud Guy answered before thinking of something. "Lets practice this while we're on the road, say what you see when I point out something." 

The group started guessing the shape of the cloud but Branch is stating the obvious as always. No matter what Cloud Guy tries to have fun with him, he's always not in the mood. Upon arriving to the Fairy Tree, they're preparing the camera that Poppy brought. 

"To be best buds, they need photo albums." Cloud Guy said. 

"Okay, just one fucking day, just one fucking day......" Branch murmured. 

"Smile!" He said as the camera snapped. Branch is still frowning with his wings folded while Cloud Guy is smiling. 

In every place they went all over Castle City, from the Oldtown district, the Castle City Lighthouse, the fountain statue of the twelve heroes who founded Castle City, Castle Park, Castle Gate, the Observatory, the Museum and the First Bank of Castle City to Castle Hotel, Aquamarine Lake, Castle Resort and finally, Mall Palace, where Rose loved shopping for clothes, notably boots. At lunch, they went to a restaurant in the mall to review the photo album. 

"Now for page two." Cloud Guy said. 

"Do you have enough pics for a day." Rose asked as she eats her fairy salad. 

"I need this filled up elfie." He hooted at her. 

"I know what we can do, we can go for the glitterball gun." Rose said. 

"Nice, right after we have our goddamn lunch." Branch groaned. 

After they had lunch, they went to the indoor amusement park and go for the rides first where Cloud Guy continued having photos with Branch. After every page in the album is filled, they run to the glitterball field where they split into two teams. 

"Friend rule number three, best friends never miss their target." Cloud Guy said while shooting at the place where Branch is hidden. "Having fun yet, best bud?" 

In a minute, Branch's padded suit was hit by Cloud Guy's glitterball gun. After the glitterball field, they went to the apartments to put Rose's bought items inside her flat and went to Techno Reef, a nightclub where they join in the dance floor. 

"Rule number Quattro, best buds' boogie baby." Could Guy said. "Watch the routine, learn the routine, love the routine." 

"This is getting interesting." Rose said.

"We'll be dancing in the far side of the dance floor." Violet said. 

When the music started, Rose noticed that DJ Suki works there. The sprite noticed the two girls at the dance floor and waved at them, who waved at her back. Cloud Guy performs a series of different dance moves while Branch just stand and watch. 

"Okay, you're up buddy." He smirked. 

"Well, you look fucking ridiculous." Branch said with monarch butterfly wings still folded like a cloak. 

"Let's get ya out of the dance floor, fat ass or you'll embarrass yourself." Rose said as she used her magic to drag Branch and the others out of the club. Red, glowing flame markings sprouted from her right arm as she uses telekinesis to drag Branch and Cloud Guy out of the club with Poppy and Violet following them. As they came out of the club, Rose reprimanded Branch for his sourness. 

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun?" Rose asked him.

"I hate to say this, tiny rose but I'm not having goddamn fun." Branch responded to her before turning to Cloud Guy. "I hate dancing but I did agree to be your fucking friend for the day so I guess I'll just have to.........HA! No way dude! The day is over, we are not buddies and we will never be buddies!! Now pay up!" 

"Really, Branch?" Violet nodded. 

"What a sour grapes." Rose agreed.

"Why aren't you fucking agreeing!?" Branch yelled. 

"Because you have to be my best buddy for a day." Cloud Guy said. 

"And I was!" He groaned. 

"But I didn't say which day." He mocked. 

This made Branch too angry and agitated. Glowing blue vine markings with leaves appear on his arms and his eyes turn full blue. Poppy tries to calm him down but he immediately started chasing Cloud Guy with his powers, lashing vines at him. Suddenly, the sky turned gray and rain is about to fall around them. Immediately, Rose carried Violet with her and flew with Poppy to find the two guys. To make matters worse, a flood is coming straight for the city. Branch and Cloud Guy are somewhere in the city. 

"Girls, this is happening because I watched the weather report on tv in Mall Palace that there will be a storm coming and Branch scared Cloud Guy right before this happened." Rose said. 

"We have to rescue them." Violet said. 

The girls flew to the place where Branch is chasing Cloud Guy. Poppy took out a wand and used it to channel her magic by using her telekinesis to grab both Branch and Cloud Guy.

"A little help, Rose?" She asked the elf. 

"I can't, got my hands full." The elf nodded. "But I can do this." 

Rose uses her flight to make a tornado on the two to grab Cloud Guy while Branch flew out of the way. Right after flipping him to the sky, Poppy grabbed Cloud Guy in time as the three fly with their human friends back to Pop Village Apartments. Right in the penthouse, Rose was preparing hot chocolate for all five of them with her magic as they watch the summer storm inside. Violet and Cloud Guy are all bundled up in blankets while Rose, Poppy and Branch are bundled up with their wings. Rose made hot chocolate with her fire magic. 

"Sorry about the van." Rose said as she brought the mugs of hot chocolate to the table with her magic. 

"Branch, you go and apologize to him." Poppy urged him. Branch scoots in next to Cloud Guy. 

"Okay, I'm sorry I attacked you." Branch apologized. "I watched the routine by the way." 

"You learned the routine?" Cloud Guy asked him. 

"I loved the routine." He smirked. 

In a minute, Rose took out her cellphone from her bag and played the song. Branch did the dance routine but he added flying to the routine. It entertained the others so hard that the storm finally passed Castle City. Everybody was so relieved as they went outside and their vehicles occupied the streets again. The five went out to the penthouse garden to watch the sun come out after the storm. 

"I knew you had it in you." Cloud Guy smirked. 

"The dance?" Branch asked. 

"Nope, the smile." He grinned. 

"Now that you lost your van, you'll be living in the street." Violet sighed. 

"No, he's not." Poppy assured her. "He's gonna live here in the apartment." 

"Yeah, but he needs a job." Rose added. 

"I'm good at fixing so, um...." Cloud Guy stammered but Rose and the others looked at him with a smirk. 

The day after the storm, Rose came home with Violet as they noticed Cloud Guy fixing the pool. 

"Hi, Cloud." Rose called. "How was the first day at work?" 

"It's great, Mr. Peppy agreed that I can stay here as long as I do my job well." He said. 

"Wow, at least things are getting better with you and Branch." Violet said. 

"No, we're not but fucking halfway there." Branch smirked as he passed them by. 

The girls and Cloud Guy laughed out loud while the sun sets on the horizon outside.


	13. The Anchovy Chase Scene

At the Bergen Penthouse, Poppy was busy listing down the decorations needed in Captain Starfunkle's Arcade and Roller Rink for Bridget's birthday party while Violet is counting all the decorations. Rose is at work but she did agree to come to the party.

"So, have you set up the pizza streamers for her birthday?" Gristle asked her. 

"Yup." Poppy responded. 

"How about the food?" Chad asked. 

"The ingredients are here for the catering." Violet answered. "Bridget's pizza party is gonna be one of the best parties Poppy ever threw for her friends." 

"You do this for your friends?" Gristle asked her. 

"I do big b-day bashes for all my friends, it's the one day of the year I can make it entirely about them." Poppy replied with a smile. "I once did an animal bash at the Castle City zoo for Biggie, Smidge's birthday is sports themed, I even did a slumber party for DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille's birthday is cosplay themed, I did a glitter party for Guy Diamond and a dance party for Cooper and Fuzzbert each. The ones I haven't done for is Branch, Rose and Violet." 

"Wow!!!" Gristle was surprised. 

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Gristle picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered. "What is it?" 

It was the owner of the arcade and roller rink. He told Gristle the bad news and he responded with a kind yes.

"What the fuck happened?" Poppy asked him. 

"The pizzeria had ran out of anchovies." Gristle answered. 

"What's the anchovies for?" Violet asked him. 

"The anchovies and mayonnaise pizza are the favorites of my other friends." He replied. 

"Oh my!" The human girl was shocked. 

"Don't worry, we'll get the anchovies tomorrow." Poppy assured him. "Were just gonna buy at the Pixie Marketplace." 

The next day, Poppy with her friends came to Pixie Marketplace and tried looking for anchovies but they couldn't find one. 

"This fucking sucks." Branch said. "All the anchovies have gone." 

"What kind of bastard could have done this?" Rose asked. 

"Actually, there are many orders of all the anchovies all over Castle City." The satyr vendor said. 

"What?! All the anchovies are out of order?" Biggie panicked. 

"Oh my Guh!" Smidge was shocked. 

"Who the fuck could buy all the anchovies in one day?" Branch asked him. 

"A lot of people want to buy the anchovies." The vendor said. 

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Rose said. 

When they came out of the Pixie Marketplace and return to the cafe, Rose is working with her laptop on the soda bar table while Violet is trying to order anchovies online and working at the same time with Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert and Branch. The others went to their jobs already. 

"Hey, how come your cafe caters to all ages?" Rose asked Poppy. 

"If I want to make everybody happy, I have to make my establishment appropriate for all ages." She answered. "I like serving not only teenagers and adults, I want to include families and children too." 

"So that's your motivation to own a cafe." The elf said with wonder. "To make people happy." 

"My late mother's wishes is to have this cafe so that I would share her recipes to everybody." She added. "I never know her because she died when I was a baby." 

"So sad." Violet commented. 

"It's alright, but all I know about her from dad is that she is kind and radiant, a good cook and baker, she had the same body shape as I have and when anyone is sick, she would bring food to help them recover." Poppy smiled. "But not everybody has the same motivation as I do." 

"Really?" Rose asked. 

"There was that bawdy restaurant in Oldtown District." One of the elf waitresses said as she passed by. 

"Huh?" Rose was confused. 

"Yeah, Brandy, the owner of the Red Tavern." A pixie waitress minding the ice cream case added. 

"I heard about the restaurant from my co-worker, Bloom but never saw that." She nodded. 

"Well, The Red Tavern is less of a school hangout and more of a pub." Violet told her. "They serve hearty foods and spirituous drinks." 

"But the worst of all are those tacky uniforms those bitches wear." A sprite waiter said. 

"I mean, corsets with minishorts, ewww!!!!!" A human waitress whispered. 

"They prefer working men as customers." Poppy ended the conversation. 

"Brandy is a very greedy siren and she meddles at the businesses of many restaurant owners, even Poppy's." Branch added. 

Suddenly, Violet came out with the package in her arms. 

"Guys, we got anchovies for Bridget's party!" She cried. 

"Woohoo!!!!" They all cheered. 

"Now we can deliver it to Bridget's party at Captain Starfunkle's arcade and roller rink!" Poppy announced. 

As they celebrate, someone with binoculars is watching from the other side of the street. 

"I'll get that anchovies for you, Brandy as I have bought it from all of those fucking shops, hehehehe." She snickered. 

Right after work, they went back to the apartment, packed the anchovies they could find in their fridges inside the cooler, DJ Suki's equipment, and change into their proper party wear. They boarded their minibus, named the Caterbus and drove through town smoothly with Cloud Guy on the wheel but it didn't take very long when he saw someone is following them, they are going faster. 

"Kapit na Kapit!!!" Rose cried. 

"Great, I bet Brandy meddled with our business again!" Branch groaned. 

"Yeah, she always shoo me out of her way when I drive by." Could Guy complained. 

"Sus Marihosep, why are you all fucking angry at Brandy?" Rose asked him. 

"Well for some reason, they bully, hurt or tease the hell out of us." Biggie cried. 

"Brandy and her posse are fucking jealous of Poppy because she has bigger tits and a better ass than them." Branch answered.

"I beat them in the jungle boogie fall formal queen of the jungle contest." DJ Suki frowned. 

"They got jealous of me and Chenille when we won a fashion designing contest." Satin narrated. 

"I beat them in sports." Smidge smirked. 

"I beat them in the modeling job." Guy Diamond grinned. 

"And they fucking fat shamed me, from middle school up to now!" Branch ended. 

In a flashback, a middle school aged but overweight Branch was standing by the pool, wearing his tank top and swim trunks, then, five young sirens with colored hair and streaks, different nationalities and skin colors, wearing stylish swimsuits. 

"Hey, check out the whale!" The red haired siren laughed. 

Branch ran out of the pool crying at hearing those words. The girls were confused. 

"No, not that whale, that whale!" She said, pointing out the pilot whale swimming in a tank. 

The flashback ended with Branch feeling traumatized by the bullying he experienced. The chase continued as they try to lose their pursuers. In every twists and turns, they try to lose them but they kept on following them. This got Rose and her friends an idea. Cooper is holding tight to the cooler of anchovies as Violet took out a wand and so did Poppy, Satin and Chenille while Rose, Branch, Guy Diamond, Biggie, who is still holding Mr. Dinkles, DJ Suki, Smidge, and Fuzzbert opened their palms and colored aura appear on their hands. As they emit magic from their hands, markings appear on their arms, ranging from vines with flowers or leaves, flames, water ripples and spirals to swirls. In a minute, a package similar to the one that the anchovies were wrapped in shot out of the van and threw their pursuer off their track. The Snack Pack cheered as they finally arrived in Captain Starfunkle's Arcade and Roller Rink, where Bridget's party is held. They came to the place, which is finally decorated but the party hasn't started yet. The owner was relieved when the anchovies are finally delivered to them. 

"Thanks for the anchovies." He cried. 

"No problem, sir." Poppy responded. "We always do it for a friend." 

Poppy gave the anchovies to the cooks in the kitchen and thanks to the Snack Pack, the party was saved. Everybody was having a great time as the guests go skating in the roller ink, eat the anchovies and mayonnaise pizza, dance and have fun while DJ Suki is playing sick beats in her turntables. Rose had finally get the chance to meet Gristle and Bridget. 

"So, you're from the Philippines, miss Rose." Gristle said. 

"Yeah, that explains my height." Rose smiled sheepishly. 

"I heard from my new coworkers that Filipinos are very sunny in personality, just like DJ." Bridget added. 

"It is true, Bridget." Violet answered. 

"I really want to see the beaches there." Gristle said with excitement.

As the two chatted with the two, Poppy and Branch beamed with happiness at the two. 

"Whew, Bridget's birthday is saved." Branch said. "But do we have extra food in our apartments?" 

"Why?" Poppy asked. 

"Well, my birthday is tomorrow." He answered. 

"That's alright, we can take care of it all together." She smiled. 

The day after the party, came Branch's birthday but his is a pool party. Everybody came in their swimwear, even his relatives arrived to celebrate with him. In the midst of the party, Cooper remembered something and went close to Poppy to ask her. 

"Uhhhh, Poppy." He stammered. 

"Yes, Cooper?" Poppy asked. 

"While we were being chased by that bastard, what did you guys throw at em?" He asked her. 

"Just a valuable lesson that gives a message for Brandy to never to meddle the fuck with other people's business again." She smirked. 

At an alley, the centaur police grabbed the pursuers and placed them in the police car, leaving the empty package that is revealed to be full of magical explosions. All's well that ends well for the Snack Pack.


	14. Stoutberry Competition

Somewhere in Castle Farms, the stoutberries have been ripened and the farmers harvested them. Then, the trucks were loaded with boxes full of stoutberries and delivered right into Castle City. Many of them were delivered right into the supermarkets and groceries but a huge box of them are delivered right at the back floor of Sweet Pop. Smidge, wearing her cafe uniform flew into the back part of the store and saw the boxes. 

"Awww, I missed you guys so much since last season." Smidge purred at the huge boxes. "Now prepare to die, you tasty little devils." 

Meanwhile, Poppy, also wearing her uniform, opened the cafe and placed a sign, "Smidge's Stoutberry Juice is available". 

After baking the pastries, all the customers entered the cafe. 

"No need to push friends." Smidge smirked. "Mama Smidge has plenty to go around." 

Everybody ordered stoutberry juices to go with their food before heading for work or school and Poppy is so impressed by how a lot of people ordered a lot of stoutberry beverages from the cafe. All the beings worldwide would talk about the famous stoutberry juice in Sweet Pop and it is becoming so popular. While they were working, Poppy complimented Smidge as the sprite endlessly squeezed all the stoutberries without tiring herself. 

"Wow, you're a machine, Smidge." Poppy complimented her. "How did you not get worned out by using your powers to squeeze all those berries?"

"I just loved getting to do something nice for everyone." She answered. "Something only I can do." 

Suddenly, DJ Suki came by outside with her turntables. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, beings of all ages." She announced. "Guy Diamond proudly presents, the tasting sensation that swept the whole westernation, Glitterade!!!!!!" 

Guy Diamond came out with his own product, round glass bottles of stoutberry juices with a sparkly sheen on it.

"Say hello to Glitterade!" He said as he advertised his product while eyeing a pack of glittery sugar. "The stoutberry juice we all love with one secret ingredient that I'll never tell." 

The people outside started crowding around to buy glitterade. This made Smidge so angry, believing that he would shut her business down. 

"Smidge, its okay, breathe!" Poppy tries to calm her down. "I know someone else providing juice might feel threatening but it's a big market, right? Plenty of thirsty creatures for everyone." 

"Oh no!" Violet gasped. 

Smidge flew out of the soda bar and right towards with anger towards Guy Diamond. 

"Hey, nice fucking anticipation there, Guy." She smirked. "But did you say it's made out of goddamn stoutberries? Everybody knows I am the only sprite fucking strong enough to squeeze stoutberries." 

"I can do that too but I also realize there is more than one way to squeeze it." He said as he used his earth magic to conjure sugar rocks and it slashed the stoutberry, squeezing out the juice into the round bottle. 

This got Smidge so angry that the two privately tried to talk each other out of business that either of them refused to shut down their businesses. This rivalry caused a huge competition between the two. No matter what they tried, they would outdo each other everyday. Smidge tricked Guy Diamond via telephone order by telling him that there is a party in the other side of the city and they want to buy his glitterade for it. Immediately, Guy Diamond went away and Smidge has no hurry in making stoutberry juice in the cafe, thus earning more customers. Little did they know, Brandy is planning something when she saw Guy Diamond coming right to the Red Tavern. She is revealed to be a siren with red and black wavy hair, wearing a silver ribboned corset without a blouse, high heels and minishorts. She called in a brawny human man into her office. 

"Go and attack that homo sprite." She ordered. "I want his fucking stoutberry juice for my sales." 

She was unaware of a female centaur overhearing everything while she is returning to feather pen studios from lunch break. She didn't return to work and instead, galloped all the way to Sweet Pop. She arrived with exhaustion. 

"Smidge! Poppy, guys!" She panted. 

"Bloom, are you supposed to be at work? Rose is already at work" Poppy asked her. 

"Well, I'm here usually for lunch but I came here because I sensed that Guy is on his way to the other side of town, where the Red Tavern is." Bloom said. "Brandy wants to attacked him and steal his glitterade." 

"OH MY GUH!?" Smidge cried. 

"Well, she seduced my ex to get Guy Diamond's glitterade." Bloom added. "The reason I broke up with him it's because he always goes to the Red Tavern." 

"You heard it from Brandy on your way to work?" Poppy asked her. 

"I hate to say this but yeah." She nodded with disappointment. "I bet Brandy wants to sell stoutberry juice with alcohol to her patrons." 

"Oh my Guh!" Smidge cried as she flew out of the cafe and rushes to find Guy Diamond. 

"I'll come with you." Bloom said. 

"No, you go back to work, I'll go there and rescue Guy." She told the young elf before flying away, soaring like an albatross. Violet, on the other hand, took out her wand from her backpack and followed her. 

Smidge flew overhead and saw Guy Diamond going towards the Red Tavern. She spotted him and flew towards him. 

"Well, well, well, the fucking competition." He smirked 

"Guy, you gotta get the fuck outta here." Smidge warned him. 

This made Guy realize that Smidge lied to him.

"I wouldn't have lied if you haven't destroyed my business." She said, trying to talk to him but Guy Diamond rebuffed her. 

Suddenly, a brawny man tried to attack them. Guy and Smidge flew out of the way and they made the barrels of Glitterade float like a crib mobile. He started to jump and jump like a dog trying to attack a cat on a tree. Suddenly, Violet is able to fight him off with an explosion spell but it wasn't enough, she was overpowered by the attacker. 

"Violet!" Smidge and Guy Diamond cried as they cast a combined fire and earth magic that got the attacker knocked down. 

"Thanks, guys." Violet thanked them and Guy and Smidge lifted her. 

As they flew away with Violet and the barrels of Glitterade, the two smiled at each other. 

"What do you know, we actually make a really good team." Smidge complimented him. 

"No doubt, maybe from now on, we should be making juice together." Guy added. 

"That's a great idea, bet Brandy's gonna be so jealous." Violet smirked. 

"Yeah, this competition is so silly." Smidge agreed.

As the three walk away, the police officers arrived at the place where Guy's destroyed cart is located and arrested the brawny attacker while the three went back to Sweet Pop to sell stoutberry juice to the hungry customers.


	15. Creek Week

Poppy and the Snack Pack, along with some sprites enter a dance hall, wearing leggings, t shirts or tank tops and rubber shoes. They walked in with their duffel bags, take off their shoes and lay out their yoga mats. Branch is unsure about it while Rose and Violet are fidgety.

"Okay everybody, who's ready to kick up Creek Week, a full week of exercising our minds and bodies." Poppy said to her friends.

"I dunno, I should be at work." Rose said.

"You fucking overworked yourself in the studio but you have to loosen your ass up." DJ Suki assured her. "You're so stressed."

"I know, Creek usually leads this week but he can't be here for obvious reasons." Poppy added.

"He fucking betrayed us!" Branch blurted out. "We were all thinking it."

"What happened?" Rose asked them.

"It's a long story." Violet answered. "It was in Poppy's party and a storm blew out our fun but Creek left us in the storm."

"True, Creek betrayed us but hey, we got a great substitute instructor to replace him." Poppy said as Cooper enters the dance hall and leads everybody. Rose tried to catch up but she falls face down to her mat. Then, the others were all cramped up too from the complicated poses.

"If you ask me, we should cancel Creek Week altogether." Branch groaned at the sight of Rose and the rest of the yoga class in a jam.

"Can you give it a rest, Branch." Poppy said. "Look, I'm furious over the shit that Creek did to us and we broke up but the mere thought of him makes me wanna make plants grow all over the place into a forest. But still, he was a great yoga teacher."

"True, and I still could fucking be." A voice boomed. It was Creek and he's wearing a light purple tank top and his yoga pants, carrying a dark blue duffel bag.

"Oh, you again." Branch huffed.

"Okay, what are you doing here? Our relationship is over because of what you did." Poppy stopped Branch and stood up.

"Yeah, I deserve that but the truth is, Poppy, I left to find help from somebody to rescue us from the storm and got swept by it instead." Creek explained himself. "I got lonely when things have changed and I want to take back what I did to all of you. I returned to tell you all, I'm sorry."

"We forgive you!" The other sprites, except for Branch cheered.

"What! You almost died because he left us in the storm and we wanna let him back here because he said I'm sorry?" He frowned.

"Nope, he said he's very sorry!" Cooper answered.

"So, any newbies around." Creek asked them.

"Well, we got one." Poppy said as she eyed the worn out Rose on her yoga mat with her wings all messed up. "She moved here from the Philippines and she needs to loosen up, she's overworked from her job."

"I really heard about the Philippines." He said as he used his water magic to lift her up.

"Thanks.......wait, you're Creek?" Rose asked after getting back on her feet.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked for her name.

"Rosetta but I'm known as Rose." She responded.

Branch felt a bit jealous when Creek befriended Rose on her first yoga class and was itching to get her back as a friend. The class went on as Rose is able to catch up with the others. In hard poses, she kept on falling but Creek helped her get through it. After yoga class, they hang out in Sweet Pop where Rose notices that Branch is angry about Creek. Everyday in Creek Week, she noticed how bad Creek felt and felt sorry about it as he started moving away from the others. Poppy also notices that Branch is becoming like his old self again so she goes up to him and gives him a piece of his mind.

"Branch, you're becoming your old self again." Poppy scolded him.

"I don't buy his shitty apology." Branch said.

"I'm trying to say is, everybody makes mistakes and Creek's was a huge one." Poppy said. "But if you don't let go of your anger and forgive, you'll end up all alone like you're doing now."

"Yeah, and I'm doing it again because of him." He huffed.

"You gotta give Creek a chance, no matter how hard it is." She assured him.

"I'll think about it at work." He rolled his eyes and they set back to cafe for work.

Branch continued to look after the cafe with the other employees while the Snack Pack enjoyed Creek Week. Rose notices that Branch is still working in the café and decides to keep it to herself, thus became torn between trusting her friends or Branch. Poppy noticed that Branch is missing and noticed Rose being neutral, she isn’t herself already.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Branch?" Poppy asked her.

"I don’t know, he’s not here." Rose answered.

"I know you’re hiding something, you just have to say it." She asked her.

Rose was torn and tried to resist it but she had no choice.

"Okay, Branch didn’t come because he’s skipping Creek Week by working at the café while you’re gone." She told the truth. “He’s still mad about it!"

This got Creek heartbroken and everybody was shocked at what Rose said but Popy whispered something to her instead. Before Creek Week is up, Rose is having lunch in Sweet Pop but Branch, noticing her, went close to her. Before Creek Week is up, Rose is having lunch in Sweet Pop but Branch, noticing her, went close to her.

"Rough day isn't it?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah with that bastard around." He huffed.

"Bastard? But he is trying to find help when he left them." She explained. "How could you say that he's a traitor? he did nothing wrong."

"He left Poppy and her friends in the storm." Branch explained.

"I know he made that mistake but when will you move on if you're not letting it go?" Rose smirked.

"Huh, how did you fucking know?" He asked.

"I hate to tell this to you but you owe an apology to Creek for missing Creek Week." She said.

"Good thing I have to do that to avoid him." He said.

"That thought you are thinking reminded me of somebody who didn't want to forgive too." She said.

"Who?" Branch asked her.

"Me." She confessed.

"You had a hard time forgiving too?" He asked her again.

"Yeah, to the bullies." She answered. "My element is fire and I used it against the bullies when I accidentally burned down the school when I was fourth grade. I had to move to Elvendale Academy because of the incident while the bullies went to another school."

"You burned down a whole school?" He asked her.

"It went in the headlines and not everybody was saved from the fire. Throughout high school and college in Elvendale Academy, I didn't hear or see them again." She told him. "But in my job acceptance, they apologized to me when I registered to go here for my new job. I never want to give them a chance but my from my loved ones and my parents gave me the same advice as Poppy said to you."

"Really?" Branch exclaimed.

"Yeah, with a lot of talks from them, I thought about it and in the end, I forgave them." She answered him.

"Wow, you felt the same way I do now." He nodded.

"True, we all do it." She answered. "Like Poppy said, we all make mistakes but if we don't let go of our anger, we'll all be alone or worse things would happen. Are you thinking of saying sorry to him because you missed out Creek Week?"

"Okay, I'll try." Branch said.

He and Ros, along with the Snack Pack went right to Castle Park where Creek is after work.

"You ready?" Poppy asked him.

"Alright."

Branch flew close to Creek and the two talked awkwardly.

"Creek, I just wanna say........" Branch stammered.

"Okay, what do you wanna say?" Creek asked.

"I'm sorry I missed Creek Week because I............" He babbled.

"Okay, but please make it clear." He was confused by Branch's stammering. "I can't understand what you're saying."

"I'll express it in a song." He sighed as he stood up and started singing.

Would you forgive me  
For everything I've done?  
I didn't mean it  
I should've seen I was hurting someone  
You shine bright like the sun in the sky  
On a beautiful day  
Your enlightened and humble  
And handsome and so very bra-a-ave

I'm so sorry  
Show me mercy  
Oh, enlightened one  
Oh, won't you forgive me?

This moved Creek and everybody started flying to him. They all hugged him, except for Branch, who feels neutral about it. Rose walked right up to him and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Youch, that fucking hurts." He teased.

"I'm so proud of you, Branch." Rose smirked. "It will take time for you to accept Creek."

"I'll be neutral about him." He huffed.

"Me too." She agreed."Truth be told, I never trust him either."

"Huh, you look like you’re trusting him." He asked her.

"No, not really." Rose confessed. "I was only playing along and so does Violet."

"Well, you’re in the same page as me." Branch smirked at her.

The two watched as the Snack Pack smiled at them. Though Branch is still unforgiving towards Creek, Violet and Rose are neutral about him. Loved or not, it’s still the right thing to forgive.


	16. Rivals Ahoy!

Another day in Sweet Pop as Poppy and her team continued serving customers of all ages, from school kids and teenagers to families and the elderly. A lot of the beings love Poppy for her optimism and kindness because her employees were treated as equals and they all love her for being able to make everybody happy. As Branch, Violet, a female elf and a male pixie were serving plates of salads to teenage couples, Rose walked in with Bridget.

"Hi Bridget, hey Rose." Poppy greeted as the two walked in. 

"Hey Poppy." The girls chorused. 

"Gristle's company has a product to patent." Bridget announced. "It's a secret." 

"A secret?" Rose asked her. 

"Yeah, and Gristle wants to have his meeting here in the cafe!" She giggled. "And the best part is that his client is also a restaurant critic." 

"Wow!!!" Poppy cheered. "This is an honor!" 

"So, will he use one of the party rooms?" Branch asked her while carrying a tray of partfait to a single elf mother and her child nearby. 

"Yeah! It would be so fun!" Poppy smiled. "Gristle and his employees can have it as a meeting room and they can have some snacks."

"They need the snacks to be perfectly healthy and enjoyable." Violet suggested.

"Yeah, tomato and cheese sandwiches." Poppy added. 

"But Gristle loves pizzas." Bridget said. 

"We had pizza but we haven't made pizza." Rose added.

"Okay, this is fucking tough." Branch added. 

"How do we make pizzas?" Smidge asked. 

"I remember dad told me that mom made pizza for a friend's son's birthday." Poppy wondered. "I bet she has a recipe of it." 

She opened her mom's scrapbook and starts reading it. Then, they go to the kitchen and started making pizza. They went through their trials and error when making the pizza dough. It's difficult to master but it was worth it. 

"Wow!!!!" Poppy squealed at the sight of their new pizzas. 

"We did it!" Branch smirked. "We made pizzas."

"And looks like everybody wants to order pizzas." Violet said as she eyed all the customers waiting in line to try the new menu. 

Immediately, they served the pizzas to their customers and this caught the attention of the other beings who wanted to try the new dish there. Meanwhile, a crowd was gathering around the building in the Tech District. It has the sign, Foodstice! on the front and a group of male bergens in chef uniforms are standing outside. A voice boomed from the door. 

"Please give it up for the keeper of recipes, minister of culinary arts, your master chef......." 

A light purple Bergen with short, light turquoise hair appeared from the door. On her large chin some small-sized moles can be seen. She has yellow and red eyes, a large purple nose, thin purple lips and crooked teeth. Her outfit consists of a tall, white chef hat, a white chef uniform, brown stripped pants, leather shoes, and a leather brown fanny pack where she keeps her spices in. She also has golden hoop earrings.

"Me!" She smirked as she made the grills ablaze in front of everybody. In the process, the new restaurant opened and the crowd people outside entered. The tv showed the whole scene in Sweet Pop but the customers nodded in ignorance to it. Only Poppy, Branch, Violet, and the others were looking at the show. Rose and Bridget had their breakfast and left for work. 

"Wow, looks like Chef had goddamn reopened her restaurant." Poppy commented. 

"I heard an elf critic made a bad review about her old restaurant and it was shut down because of it." Violet added. 

This made Bridget shiver over her old job because she got fired from it anyway. Still, only a few people go to the restaurant while many go to Sweet Pop. Chef notices it and becomes furious. 

"I can't believe it, they prefer the simple pixie cafe over my fancy restaurant?" She growled. "Why on earth they want to go to a fucking tiny place like that?!" 

"Well, it is geared up for the youth." A waiter rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's not as fancy as ours but a lot of kids love that place." 

"Whatever, but we are making more money that that bitchy sprite does." Chef bragged. "Money is what matters to me." 

Back in Sweet Pop, Poppy and her friends continued serving the customers with a smile, not knowing that another competition is up. It all started with a conversation between Bloom and her satyress girlfriend. 

"Did you hear that the slutty place, red tavern is refurbished and renovated?" Bloom whispered. 

"Yeah, but the slight mention of that place made my skin crawl." A satyr shivered. 

"Me too Anise, my human ex fell for that bitch, Brandy." She sobbed. 

"Bloom, he's all in the past now." Anise, the satyr said. 

"At least he's in jail for falling in love with that slut and doing criminal stuff for her." She said sarcastically. 

The conversation kinda made the family of elves, sprites and pixies nearby cover the ears of their children and babies. The fathers and mothers asked to the two to kindly lower down their voices and the two apologized. This caught Poppy's ears when she heard what the girls said so she went to the kitchen to talk to Branch, Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert and Violet. 

"Guys, did you hear that?" Poppy asked them. 

"Yeah, I heard from the centaur named Bloom, she said that Brandy renovated her restaurant." Violet added. 

"Really?" Branch was shocked. 

"Blech, I can't stand them." Smidge spat. 

Suddenly, Poppy and her friends noticed a black and red haired siren in front of the shop. They went out of the cafe and the other employees continued taking care of the customers inside. The parents covered their children's eyes while the teenagers and the other adults helped them protect the children and teenagers. Poppy and her friends are now face to face with Brandy, a black and red haired siren in a laced up corset without a blouse, mini-shorts, lap apron and high heels. Behind her are four sirens, a blonde with orange streaks, a Latina with green and blue hair, a biracial girl with brown and blonde hair and an Asian girl with purple and violet hair. 

"You five sluts again." Poppy smirked. 

"You and your bitches kept on messing with my plans!" Brandy hissed.

"Bollocks!! You've been using shitty tricks to get what you want." Branch retorted. 

"Like the sardines and trying to have Guy Diamond's Glitterade for yourselves." Smidge retorted. 

"What!?" The Latina girl, Tequila was shocked. 

"How did you know?!" Brandy cried, now that the dirty tricks they did are revealed. 

"You didn't know the saying, Even Walls Have Ears?" Cooper laughed. 

"Aha!!!! So you two are messing with my business too." Chef appeared before them. 

"Meh, I didn't do anything, I just mind my own business." Poppy said honestly.

"Bet our customers love our Red Tavern." Brandy bragged.

"No, Foodstice is better." Chef said arrogantly. 

"Only working men? Yeah, right." Violet retorted. 

"Children don't make fucking money so I have very little use of them." She snubbed that the parents covered their children and babies away from her. 

"No wonder, you're so unpopular to all of the families." Poppy grinned. 

"Okay, okay, this is enough!" A voice boomed. 

They saw Gristle with an elf beside him standing before the three groups. The elf has long, blue hair, aqua colored dragonfly wings with blue and purple eyespots, brownish tan skin and teal eyes, wearing a business suit. 

"Mr. Elfmore!" Chef was shocked by his appearance. 

"I knew it! You reopened your restaurant while Brandy renovated hers." He frowned at them. 

"Is that the critic whose comment shut down bad restaurants?" Cooper asked. 

"Yup, he's the client for our corporation." Gristle smiled. 

"I heard that your secretary's friend here owns a restaurant that has more customers than the others." Me. Elfmore said. 

"Yes, sir." Poppy answered politely. 

"Yeah, Bridget told me that she and her team make the best food and they serve people of all ages." Gristle added. 

"Hey, I'm also good at cooking, better than these sluts." Chef growled. 

"We'll see about that." Brandy replied. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I know how to settle this, we can have a pizza making contest in Castle Park." Rose said with confidence. Behind her were Bloom and Anise.

"Rose, that's a great idea." Poppy said. 

"What!?" Brandy cried. "We can make pizzas better, shrimpy." 

"You think I don't hear that?! You'd better watch your mouth, bitch or you'll regret that you messed with the wrong spunk." Rose smirked.

"It's a good idea, Ms. Rose." Mr. Elfmore said. "Whoever can make the most pizzas win and the winner will have their restaurant as my meeting place with Gristle here." 

"But it has to be fair and square, no rule breaking and cheating or we'll break you." Bloom added. 

"It's a deal." Poppy agreed. 

"Oh, fine." Chef said reluctantly. 

"I'll win this." Brandy bragged. 

In a minute, three cooking stations are set up in Castle Park. Poppy, Branch, Smidge, Violet and Fuzzbert are well prepared in their station, Brandy and her cronies, Tequila, Cider, Whiskey, Vodka and Soju are also prepared, so do Chef and her team. Mr. Elfmore stood in the middle as a referee with Gristle, Rose, Bridget and Cooper, who are picked out as judges. 

"On your marks, get set, go!" Mr. Elfmore shouted as he started the timer in his cellphone. 

Immediately, the three teams start preparing the ingredients. Poppy and her team have been practicing making pizzas in the cafe's kitchen and they are able to make more than one pizzas because they tried each toppings, based on their own concept. Chef is making pizzas with her team but they disagree over the toppings while Brandy's team just do the work while Brandy sneakily tries to steal the ingredients from Chef's station but failed to steal from Poppy's team because Branch catches her in the act while working. Cooper, Bridget, Gristle and Rose noticed the mishaps while watching the competition. 

We're gonna make it happen that's what I'm saying  
(C'mon now)  
There's nothing impossible  
(Got a job, get it done that's what we're all about)

No more what the problem we'll find a way  
(C'mon now)  
Because we're unstoppable  
(Aha, we know we got it goin' on now)

We stick together, yeah  
We gonna win every time we try, we gonna get it right 'cuz

We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can do anything  
We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can  
We can, we can, we can  
Get everything happening  
We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can  
(We can)  
We can

We know together we can do anything  
(C'mon now)  
We've got it under control  
(Work it out, get it right, nothing's stopping us)

Whatever situation is happening  
(C'mon now)  
We're always good to go  
(Aha, we know we gonna work it out now)

We stick together, yeah  
We gonna win every time we try, we gonna get it right 'cuz

We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can do anything  
We can, we can, we can  
(Everybody say)

We can, we can, we can  
Get everything happening  
We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can

We stick together, yeah  
We gonna win every time we try, we gonna get it right 'cuz

La la  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
Oh, oh yeah  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La la  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
We can do anything

We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can do anything  
We can, we can, we can  
(Everybody say)

We can, we can, we can  
Get everything happening  
We can, we can, we can  
Yeah, we can

When the time is up, Poppy and her friends present their many but diverse pizzas, Chef and her team made seven pizzas only but Brandy and her team only made four pizzas. Mr. Elfmore noticed not only their pizzas but also their attitudes and how they behave with their team.

"And the winner is The Snack Pack!" He announced. 

Everybody cheered and rejoiced as they congratulate Poppy and her friends for winning but Chef and her team ignored them while Brandy screamed and threw tantrums. Rose and her coworkers uploaded the whole competition that they filmed till the end in the internet. The meeting in the cafe's Party Room is also a success and when the day ended, Poppy noticed something between Rose and Mr. Elfmore because he said her name once after she and her fellow employees/friends closed down the cafe and flew home with Violet and Rose. 

"So, how did you two know each other?" She asked her. 

"He's my boss in Feather Pen Studios." Rose answered.

"Oh my guh!" Smidge exclaimed. 

"So that's why he knows your name." Branch smirked.

"So, did they love the pizza?" Rose asked. 

"They love it." Poppy replied. 

"It takes a lot of practice to perfect it." Cooper added. 

They all laughed while they went back to Pop Village Apartments, knowing that even though they have rivals, they will always succeed as long as they work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the song, We Can by Bratz as a working song for Poppy and her team during the pizza competition.


	17. Snack Pack Convince Elf of a Zombie Apocalypse

The caterbus parked in front of the dentist's clinic as Rose and Cloud Guy got off the vehicle. 

"What do you think? Are you ready, shrimpy?" Cloud asked her. 

"Of course I'm not ready, I don't wanna do this." Rose groaned as she opened the door and enters the dentist's clinic. 

Rose is getting her wisdom teeth removed today and she is going to be distracted by the medication but Cloud knew that Poppy and her friends are up to something on the tiny elf. When the two enter the clinic, they waited for a bit until their turn came. Rose sat on the dentist's chair, getting ready for the operation. 

"Any final words, Rosie?" He asked her. 

No answers came out of Rose as she gets ready to have her wisdom teeth removed. For a few minutes, Cloud Guy waits in the waiting area for Rose to finish until she is finished. She is high on medication and can't think straight so Cloud Guy helped the elf into the caterbus. As they were driving after picking up their lunch from Crustyshire, the music was interrupted by a strange announcement in the radio. 

"Castle City Disease Control Center has issued a viral outbreak warning. Officials have reported cases of weird symptoms like high fever, dizziness, nausea, death and cannibalism, stay in place till further notice." 

"What!? Zombies?" Cloud Guy reacted. "That bites, Rose." 

"Zombies? You're fucking driving like a lindworm!!" Rose groaned. 

"Okay, Poppy's calling!" He answered as he picked up the phone.

"Just drive!" She shouted with a muffled tone. 

"Did you just get that emergency alert?" Cloud Guy asked Poppy on the phone. 

"Yeah, and it's not a test." Poppy replied on the phone. "There's some sort of weird virus outbreak so you'd better go back here." 

In a minute, she hung up. The two drove into a general store and Cloud Guy parked the vehicle. 

"You wait here and I'll get the supplies." He said as he got out. 

Rose waited in the front seat, still high on her medication. She mumbled like an idiot, waiting for Cloud Guy until he came back, packing medieval weapons into the compartment. 

"A mace isn't what we want, we have magic!" She growled with cotton balls in her mouth. "Why are you putting fucking arcane weapons in the caterbus!?" 

He went into the front seat and tries to give her a sword. 

"You gonna need to defend yourself, I can't be with you the whole time." He said. 

"What?!" She was shocked. 

"This is how you use it." He said as he handed her the sword. Rose was shocked. 

"The blade is the......" she stammered. 

"Just hold it." He said. 

Then, Aspen Heitz, a moth winged sprite with green hair, wearing orange and green clothes, rushed to the caterbus and asked her. 

"Hey Rosie, we can only take one friend, which friend? Harper or Rudy?" He asked. 

"Harper, you idiot!" Rose screamed. 

"Why can't we take Rudy?" Aspen asked again. 

"He smells like swamp gas, he can't stand a chance against the zombies." She answered. "Leave him, get Harper!" 

While packing the caterbus and Aspen and Harper at the backseat, they drove around the city for minutes. 

"Okay, Rose, we need to rally the others in munchkinland, how well do you speak munchkinese?" Cloud Guy asked. 

"Why, cause I'm small, you unassuming...." Rose stammered. 

"We don't have time for this, Rose." Aspen added. 

"I do not speak munchkinese you jerks!" She growled. 

"We can only take fairyfetti or chocolate cake, which one?" Cloud Guy asked her. 

"It's fairyfetti!" She shouted. 

"But...." He continued. 

"Why do we need that if there's zombies loose around here!" She panicked. 

"It's what we'll live in during the apocalypse." He said. 

"Oh shell!" She huffed. 

While driving around Castle City, the four are discussing. 

"Do you think we should go to Pop Village Apartments for some more supplies?" Cloud asked. 

"No, it's gonna be a bloodbath in there." Rose answered. 

"Yeah, she's probably right." Aspen agreed. 

"Let's go anyway!!" Cloud Guy cheered and drove it to the apartments, much to Rose's chagrin. The caterbus is finally parked in the apartment's parking lot. 

"It sure is dark in there." Rose said. 

"It's what it's like in the parking lot." Cloud said. 

Suddenly, zombie-like growls surrounded them. They screamed in fear as the growls went louder. 

"Get us outta here, Cloud!" Rose screamed. "The parking lot is crawled with zombies!" 

"Hey there!" A voice was heard. 

Everybody in the car screamed and the Snack Pack yelled "Surprise!". Immediately. The lights went out, revealing them and Rose was completely covered in her milkshake. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"We pranked you, Rose." Branch snickered. "There's no zombie apocalypse." 

"Zombies don't exist." Poppy added. 

"What!!???" She exclaimed. 

"Personally, we didn't expect you to fall for it so hard." Biggie snickered. 

"I thought you'll for for it......a little!" Smidge giggled. 

"AAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!! I literally splashed myself with my drink guys!" She screamed. 

They laughed with a bit of "Oh man!" from the others. 

"Whatever, motherfuckers!" Rose groaned. "Good luck getting it out of the leather seats, you meanies!" 

They all had a good laugh from their prank as Rose got off the Caterbus, flying back to her flat, all covered in milkshake, leaving a stain on her seat. 

"Eww!!" Cloud Guy gagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this episode on the viral video "Brothers Convince Sister of a Zombie Apocalypse" and it's Annoying Orange spoof, "Fruits Convince Little Apple of a Zombie Apocalypse."


	18. Adventures in Dinkles-Sitting

It was nighttime in the Castle City Park as Poppy, Branch, Smidge and Biggie are running around in the park.

"Huh, I think I saw one." She said as she clapped her hands and there, appear some glowy insects around them. Rose and Violet passed by and were awed by the sight of the insects appearing and disappearing around them.

"The clapper bugs are back!" She announced.

The others flew in behind Poppy and joined in the fun.

"What's fun about clapper bugs?" Rose asked.

"Clapper bugs appear when you clap near them." Violet said as as she clapped and the insects appear before Rose.

"Ok, now I got it." She agreed as she joined the others, flying around and clapping her hands, making the clapper bugs appear in a minute.

"Hahaha, clapper bug! Clapper bug!" Smidge cheered as she flew around bussinglike a bee but she bumped into a tree, much to the pain of the others. Nonetheless, she got back up. "No regrets!"

"Look Mr. Dinkles." Biggie said as he clapped so hard and the clapper bugs appear brighter. "The harder you clap, the brighter they get."

"Biggie, be careful with that." Branch warned while flying.

But Biggie clapped the harder and the others shielded each other with their wings. The clapper bugs shone the brightest that an explosion was seen all over the park. An ambulance came to the park and took Biggie to the hospital, where he was treated by Dr. Moonbloom. A moth winged older female sprite with blue hair and wearing a lab coat treated Biggie and put him in a blindfold.

"Well, he's blind." She said to them when she came outside the hospital room.

This shocked everybody while Smidge fainted.

"Oh shit!" Rose exclaimed. 

"For a few days." She added. "Also, he needs someone to watch over Mr. Dinkles while his brother is here to take care of him."

A tall, muscular atlas moth winged sprite in stylish clothes arrived. He has purple hair and a beanie on his head.

"How's my brother?" He asked them.

"He's blind for a few days because he clapped louder during the clapper bug festival." Violet answered.

"Oh my, he's so reckless like the time he flew too fast from his flying lessons." He added. "I'll take care of him while any of you should take care of Mr. Dinkles."

Poppy fluttered her wings with excitement, feeling like she would be picked to look after him but Biggie decided to have Branch look after Mr. Dinkles instead while he has his brother taking care of him.

"Wow, Biggie, I can't believe no other sprite would trust me like this before." Branch said. "Of course, I promise."

"Have you taken care of a dog, before?" Poppy asked.

It came to a flashback of Branch feeding a venus flytrap. Gary barked happily as Branch fed him. The flashback ended when Poppy snapped him out of it.

"Your plant? Branch, you're a weirdo." Poppy groaned.

"Poppy, don't take Biggie's decision personally." Branch smirked while his wings opened up like a flower. "He thinks I'm fucking better than you."

Despite that Poppy tries to ask him to help babysit Mr. Dinkles, Branch would refuse to have extra help but Gary started sniffing Mr. Dinkles, and immediately, the two become friends. Branch and Poppy started feeding and playing with the dog but during the playtime, Mr, Dinkles went loose all over the apartment.

"Oh no, Mr. Dinkles was gone!" Branch panicked.

"We must find him!" Poppy cried. "He is Biggie's comfort dog."

"Why?" He asked.

"When we're in grade school, his brother told me that Biggie has social anxiety and he takes the dog every day to comfort him because he reminds him of his parents." She informed him.

"Oh, what happened to them?" He asked her.

"His parents gave him Mr. Dinkles when he was a puppy." She explained. "But his parents died in a car crash and Biggie and his brother came here from U.K. to live with their grandparents. Mr. Dinkles became a part of him because he reminded him of his late parents."

"Oh, so that's why." He sighed.

"Yeah, he cannot socialize without Mr. Dinkles with him." She said.

"We cannot tell him that we lose Mr. Dinkles." He added.

"Got it!" She agreed.

The two started running around the apartment, flying from one flat to another to find Mr. Dinkles. They flew around the floor until they bumped into Rose, who was cleaning her flat.

"Hey Rosie!" Poppy said when they saw her.

"Oh, hi, I heard Mr. Dinkles is entrusted to you, Branch." Rose said.

"Yeah, about that." Branch stammered.

"We'll see ya later." Poppy bade farewell as they zipped away from her.

They continued searching through the apartment while Rose continued cleaning the house. The two flew from flat to flat until they spotted the Pomeranian in the swimming pool. Branch leaped into the pool and grabbed Mr. Dinkles just before the pool was drained of its water. They return to Branch's apartment after the incident but Branch was drenched in pool water and needs to take a bath. Poppy went back to her apartment for another day while the two take a bath and go on with their daily lives. On the next day, Branch woke up to see Mr. Dinkles missing again.

"Oh, fuck!" He cried as he flew out of his bed and goes around his flat to look for the dog but he realized that Mr. Dinkles ended up sleeping beside Gary.

"Phew, I thought he ran away again." He sighed.

In a minute, he gave the dog and his plant their food and the two chowed down while Branch took a bath and changed his clothes. After getting himself ready, he went to work but not before he gives the dog a walk while he flies. It was a slow start but the dog start to run around with Branch flying and getting dragged. It was exhausting and maniacally pandemonium for Branch when he walked the dog around the city. When he got to Sweet Pop, he is panting and covered in sweat before Poppy, a still-blindfolded Biggie and his brother.

"How was your day with Mr. Dinkles?" Poppy asked him.

"Not good, it's so exhausting." He panted as he handed Mr. Dinkles to Biggie.

"Oh, there you are." Biggie cried. "I knew I could trust Branch to look after you."

Despite the praises, Branch felt ashamed about what happened when babysitting Mr. Dinkles and decides to apologize.

"Look, Biggie, I know you trusted me but I gotta be honest." He confessed. "I spend a whole day looking for Mr. Dinkles and lied about it."

"You lost Mr. Dinkles?" Biggie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Branch apologized.

"That's alright Branch, I lose him all the time." Biggie said with a smile, reminiscing about his childhood.

"You do?" Branch and Poppy asked.

"Yeah, he's a slippery one." Biggie responded.

"Yeah, he loved playing hide and seek when we were kids." His brother added.

"But now you have to look out for that when you look after him for the next couple of days while I'm still healing." Biggie smiled.

"Biggie, it would be my honor." Branch said. "But I know someone else who would love to babysit Mr. Dinkles."

"You're right Branch." Biggie agreed. "And I know she would love to."

Poppy expected it to be her but instead, Biggie called for Smidge, who happily flew into the scene and grabbed Mr. Dinkles with her. The pixie cradled the Pomeranian with her happily as she agreed to babysit him while Biggie recovers.


	19. Lemons Everywhere

It was a typical day in Sweet Pop as Poppy and her friends baked the pastries that they prepped last night. Smidge is happily making the smoothies without wearing out while the others are preparing dishes and desserts for the customers. Cloud Guy came in with the deliveries but they're stored in coolers in the caterbus. Bella Brightly and Smidge took out the coolers and the boxes, packed with the deliveries inside and brought them to the kitchen. 

"Thanks for the deliveries, Cloud Guy" Poppy asked when she saw him driving the caterbus instead of the usual delivery truck. 

"No problem, I've been handling your deliveries when I heard your delivery truck is being repaired." Cloud said. 

"Fucking great!" Branch sighed sarcastically. 

"You've been helping us for weeks." Poppy squealed. "Can you pick up our delivery truck tomorrow?" 

"No problem, butterfly." He smirked as he drove off. 

As soon as Cloud Guy drove off with the caterbus to pick up more deliveries, Poppy and her friends went back to work. Branch noticed that Poppy is baking something in the kitchen. She was slicing some lemons and beside the chopping board were pies that smell wonderful. 

"Hi Poppy, what smelled so good right here?" Branch asked her. 

"I'm making mom's lemon meringue pie." She replied. "She would make this for a friend when they feel bad so she cheers them up with it." 

"Lemons are sour but how did you make something delicious out of a sour thing like this pie?" He asked curiously. 

"Yeah, lemons are sour but if we mix it with something sweet, it becomes a sweet and sour delicacy." She answered with a smile. 

"Yeah, when life gives you lemons, you make a lemon meringue pie." He added. 

When the cafe is finally open, a lot of customers enter the cafe, eager to taste the menu that Bella Brightly set up and the dish of the day. One of the customers, a male blue troll enters the cafe with a smile. 

"Hello, is Poppy in here?" He asked Violet. 

"Hi, Mr. Stumps." Poppy said when she finished the lemon meringue pie. "What do you want to order?" 

"I'm hosting a family reunion picnic today for my mother's birthday and I'll be making the dishes for everybody participating there but for the desserts, I'll leave them to you." He said. 

"We can make our famous fruit smoothies." Poppy suggested. 

"But how will we make the smoothies on our way?" Violet asked. 

"We can make them. fresh at the picnic." Smidge answered. 

"Yeah, we have to be prepared for tomorrrow." Poppy said. "The truck is still under repairs so we'll ask Cloud Guy to drive us there." 

"Wonderful!" Mr. Stumps agreed. "I'll see ya tomorrow." 

As usual, the whole cafe is filled with customers, even more than the Red Tavern. Brandy was so infuriated by the popularity of Poppy's cafe that she wants to get even at the race. 

"What? More customers even with lower prices?" Brandy growled. "That bitch and her friends always have a lot of orders but we don't!" 

"That's because we only serve a narrow stream of audience." Vodka responded.

"Yeah, we don't get the shit to serve anywhere." Tequila sighed. 

"I got an idea, we'll serve our drinks at the family reunion but we'll fucking order all the fruits they need." Champagne added. 

"How did you know?" Cider asked. 

"Heard those sluts' delivery truck had a mess for the last weeks and it was being repaired till tomorrow." Vodka answered. 

"We'll be in the picnic tomorrow, earlier than those fucking fairies." Brandy smirked with confidence. 

The next day came and it's finally time for the family reunion picnic. Poppy and her friends are preparing the fruits they got from the pantry and the equipment but when they are prepared, Cloud Guy arrived with the repairman, a dwarf in a tow truck with something covered attached to it. Poppy flew up to him while Brandy and her posse stole the crate, full of fruits and replaced it with lemons. 

"How's my favorite cafe crew doing today?" Malachite, the dwarf asked. 

"Cloud Guy is such a help for us when it comes to deliveries." Poppy answered. 

"Yes, he is." He agreed. "And he offered to help you all for today." 

"Wow, Cloud Guy, thanks for all your help." She piped up. "What's under this tarp?" 

"You wanna know? Why don't you take a look." He said. 

"I got this." She smirked. 

Poppy took out her wand and lifted the tarp, revealing the old delivery truck, now modified and painted in different colors. 

"Wow, it's our old delivery truck but it's been renovated and repaired!" Branch was surprised. 

"It's so pretty." Poppy squealed. 

"You've been trying your best serving us lunches on time so we thought of doing something special for you." Malachite said. 

"For us?" Branch asked. 

He peeped into the back of the truck, revealing a kitchen inside. 

"It's not just a delivery truck, it's also a fucking food truck inside it." His jaw dropped. 

"Everything is complete!" Poppy grinned. "It has a cash register, an oven, a sink, and so many utensils for us to use." 

"They have complete equipment here." Smidge added. 

"That's not all." Cloud Guy smirked as he pushed the button. 

They went outside the truck and their delivery truck became a real food truck too. The flower bud at the top of the truck bloomed to reveal a lounge with a table and an umbrella for protection. 

"It's Sweet Pop on wheels." Poppy said with a smile. 

"I fucking get the joke." Branch sarcastically commented. 

"No, it's not." She added. 

"Let's get to the family reunion picnic in this new ride." Violet said as she, Poppy, Smidge and Branch packed their ingredients and drove off with Cloud Guy to the picnic. They arrived in time for the family reunion picnic but they saw a gang of trolls ganging up on Brandy and her team. 

"I didn't know they're here already." Poppy said as Cloud Guy parked the truck into a parking spot. Poppy and her friends are ready to prepare the smoothie but they were shocked when the crate they had only had lemons. 

"Lemons, I knew it!" Smidge growled. "Those sluts have stolen our fruits and replaced it with lemons." 

This got Branch an idea so he searched into the food truck and when he opened a nearby shelf, it is stacked with vanilla cream. 

"Guys, I got an idea." Branch smirked. "I remembered how Poppy's lemon meringue pie was made, maybe we can make the lemons into a different kind of smoothie." 

"Branch, you know what to do?" Violet asked him. 

"I learned it from Poppy, when we combine sour and sweet, it makes a delicious dessert." He smirked as he prepared the lemons, the vanilla cream and the ice. 

"C'mon, guys, let's give it a try." Poppy called Smidge and Violet as they start making the smoothie. 

Meanwhile, the sirens served up their "smoothies" to Mr. Stumps but he saw that it is icky green in color because they didn't remove the peach pits or the banana peels and they added alcohol into it. This offended his parents and his relatives who have families of their own. They had their kids play in their picnic tables to keep them away from Brandy. 

"This smoothie isn't very smooth." Mr. Stumps frowned. 

"Enjoy!" Brandy grinned. "Now, who's next?" 

"You said you can make smoothies but you served the wrong drinks!" A female troll with her baby hiding in her hair yelled. 

"I saw you added some alcoholic drinks into it!" A male troll added.

"You're a disgrace!" A couple of trolls snapped. 

The sirens try to talk out of it but it's too late, they're being mobbed by angry trolls. Poppy's delivery truck transformed into a food truck and one of the young trolls, who were playing nearby saw it. Their parents, who mobbed the sirens, saw their children run to the new food truck. 

"Do you have the smoothies dad ordered?" A young troll asked her. 

"We have lemon and vanilla smoothies." Poppy announced as Branch, Smidge, and Violet serve the smoothies. 

The trolls tasted the new smoothies and they love it. Mr. Stumps agreed that the smoothie that Branch made is zesty with a mix of sweet, even better than Brandy's messy, alcoholic drinks. Brandy cried and threw tantrums upon hearing the compliment of Mr. Stumps and the other trolls. 

"Thanks for saving our picnic, Poppy." A troll complimented. 

"Don't thank me, Branch did it." Poppy said, eyeing Branch. 

"Branch, your lemon and vanilla smoothies are unique." Mr. Stumps said. "It's like a burst of sunshine in a cup." 

"Thanks, Mr. Stumps." Branch thanked him. "When life gives you lemons, you make a lemonade." 

This had Poppy thought of something so she went right up to Branch, Smidge and Violet. 

"I got an idea." Poppy said. 

"What is it, we're gonna scrapbook my recipe?" Branch asked. 

"No, Branch, we can make our own book of recipes." She suggested. "When we learn new recipes or made up ones of our own, we can write it down but ours will be different." 

"How different is this gonna be?" Violet asked. 

"We can make it together with our other friends." Poppy answered. 

The five laughed as they continue serving lemon and vanilla smoothies together in the picnic. It was a success and the new smoothies are then added to the menu in Sweet Pop. The cafe had more customers to come and things ended happily for Poppy and her friends but not for Brandy and her posse. They got a restraining order for serving alcoholic drinks to a group of adults with children. 


	20. Dragon Comfort

This morning, the Snack Pack went to the Castle City Zoo and they marveled at the sight of all the wild animals, both real and mythical that were found all over the world. Rose carried her notebook with her to draw each specie and their details while the others took pictures. Branch is reading a book about all types of creatures and their habitats, behavior and other features. 

"Look at those striped doplings!" Rose cried as she stopped and drew a picture of them. 

The rest of the Snack Pack took photos of the animals in their enclosure and Satin and Chenille are amazed. 

"Good, show me your wild side!" Chenille said. 

"No, do it like you're keeping a secret!" Satin added. 

"Please don't." Rose said. "I'm trying to draw it properly for my work." 

"What's the big deal, Rose?" Biggie asked. 

"Mr. Elfmore told me that he needs concept art for the latest animation project and I have to do my fucking part." She hushed. 

They continued taking photos till Satin paused her camera. 

"Wait, wait." She sighed. "This isn't working." 

"Stripes are unfluttered." Chenille agreed. 

After viewing the striped doplings, they look around the animals in their enclosures. Rose had already drew many animals and did concept art in her IPad while eating lunch. Branch noticed Rose drawing so hard and looks at it. 

"The horns look uneven." He said. 

"Sorry, I should pay attention to the detail." She blushed as she fixed the horn, 

DJ Suki, on the other hand, is using her cellphone to mix animal sounds that she recorded from the animals in the zoo. 

"What's that for, DJ?" Poppy asked her. 

"Sampling sounds for the experimental album I'm working on, it's a working progress." She responded. 

They noticed one of the striped doplings nearby is eating a purffles nearby. Guy Diamond was interested with the fruit. 

"Delicacy? Exclusive?" He drooled as he grabbed one of the purffles and ate it. 

"What the fuck Guy, did you just eat one?" Branch asked sternly. "I told you, we are not supposed to disrupt the habitat." 

"And they cause massive indigestion." A tour guide added. 

Guy Diamond denied eating it but judging by his fart, it was evident. Rose and the others pinched or covered their nose when it happened. 

"Cmon, guys." Poppy assured him. "We promise Branch that we would keep our hands to ourselves." 

"Yes, that's right." Branch agreed. "Cause if we interfere with nature we know nothing about, we risk destabilizing it." 

"Oh snaps, I got a package from her parents and they delivered it to me yesterday." Rose said. 

"Your parents are giving you a gift?" Cooper asked her. 

"Yeah." She nodded. 

After a day in the zoo, the snack pack flew around Castle City until they saw some pretty dragons nearby. They look so cute that Poppy and her friends, minus Branch and Rose flew right up to them. 

"DRAGONS!" Cooper cried as they flew right up to the alleyway where they saw them in an abandoned box. 

"They're living in shit and squalor!" Guy cried. 

"It's so sad!" Satin sighed. 

"Adorable!" Chenille added. 

"We gotta give these dragons a good home, don't we, Poppy?" DJ Suki asked Poppy. 

"Well......" She sighed. 

"Poppy, no!" Branch refused. "These dragons might be wild, there are only a half of dragons that are domesticated and a fair number of wild ones. We have to call Everwing Veterinary and Beast Rescue." 

"Call the beast rescue?" She cried as she looked at the dragons but she immediately refused to have Branch stand on her decision. "I decided that from now on, these dragons will have a good home, our home! Guys, grab those dragons and take them to our flats!" 

In a flash, the sprites gathered all the dragons and brought them back to Pop Village Apartments. When they came back, the delivery man arrived there just in time when Rose unlocked her apartment. 

"Is Rose here?" He asked her. 

"Yeah." She said. 

"Someone sent you this." He said as he gave her a large gift box. 

"For me?" She squealed as she got the opened the box, revealing a white and light yellow dragon in the size of a toy dog. 

"it's a common size-shifting dragon." She squealed. "Good thing it's not a wild animal." 

Poppy and her friends started feeding and taking care of the dragons they found while Rose started caring for her new pet dragon, Ash. She would talk with her coworkers about dragon care and about it's species, learning that Ash's species can change three different sizes at will, from the size of a baby-looking small dragon or the size of a large dog to a full size of other dragons. When Rose came by to Sweet Pop with Ash, she noticed that Poppy is feeding the dragons. 

"Poppy, you're toying with forces of nature you can't possibly fucking understand!" Branch reprimanded. "Don't you realize the ramifications of your actions?" 

"Not really, why don't you tell me?" Poppy asked. 

"Well, dragons are fire-breathers and they might cause fires if we don't get turn over these species to the animal rescue." He said. "Their fucking fire breath can cause damage." 

"Such as...." she stammered. 

"Fire, ice, poison gas, explosion, electrocution, laser beams." Rose responded. "Dragons have different elemental breath powers, depending on the species like lung dragons, the common dragons, wyverns, knuckers, amphitheres, night gliders, and lindworms." 

"I didn't know there are many species of dragons." Poppy said. 

"Yeah, and at the young age, dragons would start breathing fire." Branch added. 

In a minute, the dragons started to breathe fire and almost destroyed the kitchen. In a panic, Poppy, Branch, Rose and Ash started rounding up the dragons outside to avoid causing damage in the cafe with their fire breath but dragons started flying around the city, causing mayhem. DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Cooper, Satin, and Chenille flew right in front of the three, panting while carrying the dragons that they found. 

"Great, we got a fucking huge dragon problem here." Rose groaned while carrying Ash on her arms. 

"What happened guys?" Poppy asked them. 

"The dragons almost burned the shit down in the whole apartments and when we took them out, they start causing mayhem all over the city." DJ Suki said. 

"The dragons must go to the rescue center." Chenille complained. 

"But guys, we can't send them there, I vowed to give them a good home." Poppy said. 

All of a sudden, a pack of green snake-like monsters started attacking them. The sprites flew upward while Cooper tried to escape but Ash morphed to its full grown dragon size and scooped him and the dragons on his back. The dragon flew upward and joined the others, who are flying. 

"Basilisks!" Rose cried. 

"I thought breeding basilisks are fucking illegal." Poppy said. 

"Some bastard bred these basilisks underground." Branch cried. 

Ash placed Cooper and the dragons on top of a skyscraper and started fighting the basilisks. Branch, Poppy, Rose, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond and DJ Suki placed the dragons with Cooper at the top of a building and help Ash battle the basilisks with their spells. Poppy, Satin and Chenille zapped the basilisks with their wands while the Branch, Guy Diamond, DJ Suki and Rose use their magic to keep the basilisks away from the dragons and the civilians. 

"How long can we get these shitty basilisks away from the civilians?" Rose cried. 

"Well take care of these monsters." A voice cried out. It belonged to a white haired young woman with brown skin, a tailored suit and black shoes. Behind her were a group of humans, sprites and the beast rescuers from Everwing Veterinary and Animal Rescue. They ran to the basilisks and joined in the fight, having to bind these serpents with their magic. 

"Great! You're here!" Satin sighed as she flew down to them. 

"We're able to retrieve your friend and the dragons." A member of the beast rescuers said. "We got a call from a civilian who saw them that there are endangered jewel dragons that you got yesterday." 

"The dragons are endangered?" Rose asked. 

"They're listed as endangered." Another beast rescuer replied. 

All of a sudden, DJ Suki's cellphone rang, revealing her experimental animal sound samples to be her ringtone. The basilisks writhe in pain as the music lead them away from the civilians. The magic task force and the beast control were finally able to capture the basilisks and put them in cages. The jewel dragons were placed in an enclosure with the other jewel dragons under the protection of Everwing Veterinary and Animal Rescue. The Snack Pack are making their one last gaze at the jewel dragons while Rose is petting Ash. 

"Well, we put it back to normal." Branch said. 

"I dunno, I fucking sometimes don't get nature itself." Poppy added. "Which is when, its better to leave them alone and that's when something adorable can happen." 

"Ash has been a brave dragon when rounding up jewel dragons and fighting basilisks." Rose said. 

"And he's a really loyal guy." DJ said as she petted the dragon in Rose's arms. 

They continue watching the jewel dragons until it's time for them to go home. Branch took one last gaze at the dragons before he flew back with the others.


	21. Meatloaf Magic

Poppy entered the cafe with some of the employees so that they can start baking the pastries they prepped last night. They changed to their uniforms and started baking them. Branch came in and changed to his uniform but he noticed Poppy is reading her mother's scrapbook of recipes. She flipped through the pages and it ended up into the meatloaf page. 

"Poppy, isn't that your mom's meatloaf recipe?" Branch asked her. 

"Yeah, and I'll be making it here in the cafe for the customers to enjoy." Poppy said. 

"Can't wait to taste it!" Rose said as she lined up with the other customers, via social distancing to order her food. 

"The meatloaf festival is tomorrow and I kinda remember your mom was one of the past winners back before you were born." An orc dad said. 

"I didn't know she won a meatloaf contest." Poppy said. 

"Yeah, her meatloaf is legendary." A satyr mom added. 

"Why don't you enter the meatloaf contest." Bloom suggested. 

"Me?" She asked. 

"Yeah, you cook the best food ever." A young, wingless sprite responded. 

"We know you'll win." Her mother added. 

Meanwhile, in Foodstice, Chef was grumbling while looking at her few customers and looking after the kitchen with her fellow chefs. 

"Great, that fucking little sprite and her bastard of a Snack Pack are going to enter that meatloaf festival and I'm joining it to win the shit out of them." She grumbled. 

"You've joined all the meatloaf festivals every year." One of her chefs said. 

"Yeah and I never fucking won but I'll be winning instantly." Chef grinned. "I'm going to fucking cheat!" 

That night, Poppy was trying to cook meatloaf but she was thinking if it's right. Peppy noticed it and went right up to her. 

"Hi, honey." Peppy called in. 

"Hi dad, I was trying to make mom's meatloaf." Poppy said. "Everybody told me that I should join the meatloaf contest." 

"Oh, the meatloaf festival's meatloaf cooking contest." He laughed. 

"I didn't know mom won the meatloaf festival." She said. 

"Yeah, your mãe won the meatloaf festival before you were born." He informed her. "Her meatloaf is award-winning." 

"I want to make her meatloaf perfect for tomorrow but I don't know if it's perfect!" She nodded. 

"You could ask your friends for help, Branch is good too." He suggested. 

"Yeah, I'll try." She sighed. 

"Poppy, all meatloaves are delicious but the secret ingredient your mother did to her meatloaf is love." He advised her. 

"Really?" Poppy asked. 

"Yes, she does all her recipes with love, despite all the trials and errors she had but she never gave up."he said. "Like you did with Branch." 

"You mean, I have to do my best in making the meatloaf?" She asked. 

"Yes, and you can make your meatloaf with your friends." He advised. 

"Oh, thank dad." She cried. "We'll do our best." 

The next day came the meatloaf festival. Poppy, Branch, Smidge, and Violet, who all signed up for the meatloaf cooking competition, set up a booth. Everybody also set up their booths and get right to work. The judges are also getting ready but Chef and her team are ready too.....for cheating.

"Wow, this festival is bigger than before." Violet's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, and it's Rose's first time here." Poppy added when she saw Rose with Jonquil. 

"There's no time for it, we can enjoy the festival later when we complete our meatloaf." Branch groaned. 

"Branch is right, let's get cooking!" Poppy said. 

The team started making their meatloaf while Chef is willing to cheat in the festival by putting a secret ingredient. Poppy and Branch are preparing the seasoning, the Worschester sauce and the ketchup with Smidge, who is preparing the ground beef while Violet is sautéing the onions. After the onions are sautéed, they're poured into the bowl with the meat and added breadcrumbs and an egg. While the teams are busy preparing their meatloaf, Chef took out a bottle with a purple liquid and poured it into the meatloaf that they prepared. Rose, DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille, Guy Diamond, and Biggie bought ice cream and rode the rides but Rose sensed something strange in the air. 

"I smell something dark in this festival." Rose sniffed the air. 

"Huh, you smell something?" Biggie asked her. 

"Yes, it's something familiar." She answered. 

When the cooking is finished, everybody got a chance to taste all the meatloaf recipes of all the competitors. Rose and the others tasted the other competitors' meatloaf but when they got to Poppy's booth, Rose was shocked to see them. 

"Poppy, you guys participate too?" She was surprised. 

"Yeah, I signed up for it." Poppy answered. 

"You wanna try it?" Violet asked as she handed out Poppy's meatloaf, now cooked perfectly and sliced. Their friends took a piece each and ate it. The taste is perfect and 

"Wow, the meatloaf is perfectly moist and savory." Rose giggled. 

"Yeah, it's just like how Dahlia made it." A faun mother complimented. 

A group of human mean girls passed by haughtily and tasted Chef's meatloaf but everybody stood aside when the king of Westerna arrived. A tall, robust human male with tan skin and golden hair, wearing regal clothing with a crown on his head arrived with his queen, some royal guards, and his aides and he and the judges enter the festival. They went right up to each booth to judge the meatloaf. When he went to Poppy's booth, Rose was having a chilling feeling when she saw him for the first time. 

"A real king, I am so nervous." She shivered. 

"We all do." Satin said. 

The king and queen tasted Poppy's meatloaf and they complimented it. 

"It's just like it was made when I was a child." The queen smiled. "This meatloaf had love in just one bite." 

"This meatloaf is exemplary." The king added. "We appreciate it so much." 

Suddenly, the mean girls, now glowing dark violet with red eyes, mock the statement. 

"How dare you fucking flatter yourself, equality, the future!" They mocked in monotonous tones. "Easy prospects this country of half-breeds, and mudbloods!" 

The royal guards try to stop them but they throw them off with their superhuman force. Suddenly, some of those who tried Chef's meatloaf were infected too and started attacking everybody from the festival. Those who are unaffected, including the king and queen with their aides and royal guards flew the scene. Rose, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond and Biggie were alarmed by the people fleeing the festival. 

"What happened here?!" Rose asked a sprite flying by. 

"Some insane girls gone berserk!" The sprite answered and flew away with her baby. 

Just then, the Magic Task Force arrived with more royal guards into the festival to curb the disaster. Rose sniffed the air again and flew right into the fallen plates of bitten meatloaf. She took one of the it and smelled it. In a minute, she realized what is causing the catastrophe in the festival. 

"It's a magic poison." She said. "The opposite of a potion." 

"How did you know?" DJ Suki asked her. 

"My father once told me about this." Rose said as she threw the meatloaf away. "It's a forbidden poison." 

"I read about this, if the additive potion is improperly made or its made in a dirty cauldron, it reacts to the dark desires of the consumer instead." Guy added. 

"It makes us into fucking monsters." Rose nodded. 

Poppy and the others used a shield spell to deflect the place away from the inflicted while keeping themselves away from it. Rose and the others arrived into the tent with a plan. She noticed the people inflicted by Chef's meatloaf, including Chef herself are causing trouble with the Royal guards and the Magic Task Force. 

"Guys I got an idea." Rose said. 

"What's your idea?" Branch asked. 

"The poison Chef used affected certain people because they are never truly at peace with themselves." Rose said. "The addictive poison has caused all of this mess but we have a spell to stop it." 

"You fairies always have a plan." The same leading witch from the Magic Task Force smirked. "The spell that can cure poison effects requires a spell circle. Since the targets are too many, we need to draw a really big circle." 

"On it!" Poppy agreed. 

"But we need to distract them." Rose added. 

Biggie used a spell to lure the inflicted crowd in a wild goose chase while the rest draw a giant spell circle on the ground. 

"Hey monsters, come and get me!" He called. 

"The distraction is all set, lets go!" Rose cried. 

While Biggie distracted them, Rose, Poppy, Violet, Branch, Smidge, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki, and Guy Diamond with the Magic Task Force use their fingertips or their wands to create a giant circle. When it is ready, Biggie lured them into the spell circle, he and the others cast the spell altogether and all the inflicted were trapped in a giant bubble that engulf them in a rainbow light until it dissipated and they fainted on the ground after their eyes went back to normal and they are no longer glowing dark violet. The other festival goers who escaped the fiasco cheered for the Snack Pack and the Magic Task Force while the king expressed his gratitude for their heroism in saving the festival. The medics took the inflicted away in stretchers. 

"Huh, that poison must've made certain people act like beasts." The king said. "But thanks to you, the meatloaf festival is saved." 

"It was nothing, we just use our magic for good." Poppy said. 

"But we got a lot to clean up." Rose responded as she eyed the mess around the festival. 

Everybody started cleaning up the mess around the festival like how they cleaned up the whole city after the storm. When it's finished, the awarding ceremony is held. The judges and the king went up the stage to announce the winners. Two of the competitors got second place and third place while Poppy and her friends got first place. 

"Woohoo!!!!!!" Rose cheered. 

"Yay, Poppy!" Satin and Chenille shouted. 

As Poppy, Branch, Violet and Smidge went up the stage to claim their price, the crowd cheered louder than ever. The festival turned out not only imperfect, with a disaster, it is the best day ever for Poppy and the Snack Pack. Everybody who came to the festival have a good time, all except for Chef and her team, who were disqualified for using a magic poison while those inflicted by the poison were sent to the hospital.


	22. Fairytale Parfaits

Morning came in Castle City as Poppy and her employees opened the cafe and changed to their uniforms. They baked the pastries they prepped yesterday and start the work in the kitchen as hungry customers swarmed in for their breakfast. As Poppy, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Cooper and Violet were working, Branch enters the cafe and changes his clothes for his uniform to start his work. 

"Branch, late as always." Poppy sighed. 

"Sorry, I have been watching a movie about Cinderella." He yawned. 

"You mean the movie adaptation of the life story of Ella Bloom?" Poppy added. 

"Ella Bloom, you mean Cinderella?" Violet said confusingly. 

"Violet, the fairytales you all listen to as kids actually happen to us, mythical creatures but the names were changed was changed to keep their true names a secret." Poppy said. 

"It still concealed in the outside world but if you read the fairytale book here, their names are revealed." Smidge added. 

"So, what's gonna be new for our customers?" Cooper asked. 

"We can make parfaits." Violet suggested. 

"You mean fairytale parfaits." Poppy asked her. 

"Yeah, we could tell a story with the parfaits." She answered.

"That's a great idea, we could write it in our notebook of recipes." Poppy added. 

"We could make a Cinderella themed yogurt parfait first, I'll tell the story while making it." Violet said as she took a basket full of blueberries, vanilla yogurt, lemon juice, sugar, sweetened whipped cream, and some granola bars. 

"But we could imagine the story while making it." Branch said. "We don't wanna spoil the food but I'll do the washing." 

"Let me help with the ingredients." Cooper offered help.

"Sure, let's do it." Poppy cheered. 

The team started making the parfaits, filling up the parfait glasses with blueberries first. Then, pour two spoonfuls of blueberry purée, granola bars, some blueberries and topped it with blueberry purée and the last of the blueberries are arranged in a crown shape. After Violet finished making the parfaits, she showed her new creation to her friends. Poppy took them out and served them. The customers love it that they complimented it but more people started entering the cafe to order it when the parfaits became a hit.

"We've got so many customers." Poppy squealed. 

"Yeah, and usually parfaits are easy to make." Violet said. 

"But we ran out of the purée." Branch complained when he saw the bowl is empty. 

"There's three buckets of different types of yogurt in the fridge." Poppy said. "We can use it instead." 

"Yeah!" Cooper cheered. 

"I got an idea for a fairytale parfait, I'm gonna need some blueberries, strawberries and apples." Smidge smirked. 

"Let me guess, it's Snow White." Violet said. 

"Yup!" Poppy smirked. 

"I remember Rose loves the story of Snow White and she loves apples too." Violet said. "She'll love the parfait." 

"Yeah, it's gonna be so fun." Smidge said as she took out a pinch of cinnamon powder, Greek yogurt, salted caramel syrup, blueberries, strawberries, cimmamon apples and cookie crumbs. 

"I can help." Violet offered to help her as she used her magic to take out some the goblet-like parfait glasses. 

She start making the parfaits and Violet helped her by mixing some cinnamon with yogurt. With trials and errors, Smidge and Violet were able to perfect it as Poppy and Branch watched. After many tests, the parfaits are ready. It is layered with blueberries and strawberries, Greek yogurt mixed with cinnamon, cookie crumbs, cinnamon apples, salted caramel syrup and topped with whipped cream and strawberries arranged like a hairbow. After the parfaits were served, Smidge prepared the last one in a jar and stored it in the fridge. Some of the customers tasted the parfait and they loved it, it tasted like apple pie with strawberries and blueberries mixed together. Still, more customers come to the cafe. 

"Wow, our customers will love the fairytale parfaits." Poppy cried. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why's the name of our new dish, fairytale parfaits?" Branch asked them. 

"It's like you're writing a story." Poppy said. "Were trying something new to impress our customers and looks like the parfaits are becoming a new hit for them, even the kids love it." 

She eyed the customers outside, who are waiting in line to taste the new fairytale parfaits that just came out. 

"Okay, I'm in this fairytale parfait thing, guys." Branch said as he rolled his eyes. 

"So, what's your idea?" Violet asked him. 

"I'll just have strawberries, mandarin oranges, mangoes, kiwis, blueberries, grapes, plain yogurt, gingerbread cookie crumbs and honey, I got a story inspired for it." He smirked. 

Immediately, he took out the washed fruit bowls, the ingredients he need and started working on the parfait. He carefully placed each layer in the glasses with caution and didn't speed through the recipe. Finally, he topped it with whipped cream in a shape of a witch hat. 

"Wow, your parfait looks like a witch's gingerbread house." Violet said. 

"And you made a witch hat out of whipped cream." Smidge added. 

Immediately, the parfaits were served and everybody loved Branch's parfaits but even after they had lunch, more customers came to try the new dessert. This got Poppy thinking of a new variety of parfait for her to try but she eyed Branch nearby. 

"I got an idea for a fairytale parfait of my own." Poppy smuggled. 

"Let me guess, it's based on me." Branch rolled his eyes.

"Yup, you reminded me of Rapunzel." She smirked. "You kept yourself locked away in the security of your flat, and you never cut your hair." 

"Yeah, really funny." He said sarcastically.

"I would need some graham crackers, strawberries and the lemon yogurtthats left behind in the fridge." She said as she took out the tall parfait glasses from the shelf and washed it. 

"We can all help." Violet suggested. 

"Thanks guys, you're the best." She cried.

"But we ran out of glasses and dessert bowls." Branch said. "They're all used up for all types of desserts." 

"That's alright, we have the last batch of parfait glasses to use." She said as she took them out of a box that she haven't opened before. 

"Wow, I can wash them for you while you prepare the parfaits." Cooper said. 

Right away, they started to work on the fourth variety of parfaits. It's not that easy to make four varieties of parfaits but with teamwork, they finally were able to make more than one parfaits to serve to each and every the customer. When nighttime came, they cleaned up the whole cafe, prepped the pastries for tomorrow and washed all of the dishes, utensils and all the kitchen tools they used, Smidge took out a jar containing the apple pie parfait that she stored in the fridge when she made her first batch of it. Poppy noticed that Smidge made an extra parfait during work. 

"Smidge, what's that parfait for?" Poppy asked. 

"Rose was too busy with her work that we want to surprise her something." Violet said as Smidge gave her the jar. 

"Awww, that's so sweet." She cooed. 

"Yeah, I bet she would love it." Smidge agreed. 

That night, Rose came home from work and cooked dinner. When she is ready to eat, she flew to the fridge to get a drink. When she opened it, she noticed the jar with the parfait in her fridge and took it out with her magic. After having dinner, she opened the jar and tasted the parfait. She loved it so much and giggled to herself while the Snack Pack watched her eating the parfait through her door with sweet smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to have the stories in it like Trolly Tales but I have no time for it.


	23. Magical Model Behavior

In Satin and Chenille's flat, the sprite twins are talking about their latest design.

"So we worked on it for hours and hours." Satin said. "Once it was finished, it just screamed.....Poppy."

In a minute, Poppy came out of the bedroom, wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a blue denim vest, blue bangles, matching high heels, and a pearl necklace.

"I love it!" She squealed. "Sleeveless and such vibrant purple, how did you come up with this?"

The twins think back to how their conflict had ended up making the dress in a flashback.

"I think red!" Satin cried as she sprayed the piece of fabric red.

"No, it should be blue!" Chenille argued when she used her water magic to dye the fabric blue.

The two started splashing the fabric with the opposite colors until it ended up in a purple color instead. In another scene, the two started fighting over how they designed the dress.

"Something's wrong with your side." Satin yelled.

"No, something's wrong with your side!" Chenille growled.

The two argued while trying to get their side right by pulling at the sleeves but the sleeves were ripped off in the process, ending up in a sleeveless look. The twins were so traumatized.

"The process was brutal." Chenille said.

"It always is." Satin shivered.

"Well, whatever it is, you always make great clothes." Poppy smiled. "Which is why you get a chance to meet her at the cafe tomorrow. You know her, Nova Swift."

"Yes, Nova Swift!" Satin sighed.

"She's the editor-in-chief and CEO of Sizzle, the number one fashion magazine in all of Westerna!" Chenille gasped.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Satin squealed with delight. "She's effortlessly chic."

"And has such a flair for the dramatic." Chenille added.

The next day, the twins are entering Sweet Pop when an Asian sprite with fair skin, and slanted eyes appeared behind them with smoke effects. Her short, blonde hair is sideswept on the right side of her face with a bluish purple dyed sideshave with a flash design. She wears a purple jacket, a blue tube top, black pants, a black choker, pink earrings, magenta lipstick, and sparkling magenta boots. Her dark purple and yellow wings are based on a tiger swallowtail and she holds a wand with gemstones encrusted on the handle.

"Do I?" The sprite smiled at them.

"Nova Swift!" Chenille squealed.

"It's such an honor!" Satin added.

"The honor is mine, my little nuggets." She said as she and the twins enter the cafe. "When Poppy, the owner of this sweet cafe told me about the ferocious garbs you two make, I just had to feast my eyes on them."

"Do we make ferocious garbs?" Satin asked as they take their seats and had their orders taken.

"She means our clothes." Chenille answered.

"Well nuggets, I'd like to say, your designs scream sizzle." Nova said. "But not yet."

"Oh!!!" The twins sighed.

"Because the designs only comes alive when it's worn." She added. "Maybe you two could enter the fashion competition that's coming up next month."

"You want us to enter a fashion competition?" Satin asked.

"Agreed!" She answered. "But there are some rules added into it, no stealing other works, you need 20 people to model the outfits you two design and there will be three categories of your choice for your fashion line."

"Okay, I'll join the fashion show." Poppy offered to help them when she served their orders. "I'll just ask the others about it."

"Oh no, my nugget." Nova laughed. "You got too much it, your sizzle is so en fuego. You'll outshine the clothes so you have to work out your it."

"Ok, I'll work on my sizzle." Poppy agreed.

"A wrong model can turn chic clothes into ick clothes so choose wisely." Nova advised the twins.

That night, the twins started working on their designs in their flat when Rose and Poppy came in.

"Hey girls, what'cha working on?" Rose asked them while munching on sphere-shaped blue candies from a canister. Some of the candy almost dropped on the twins but Poppy caught them.

"Were working on our designs for next week's fashion competition." Satin answered.

"I'd say your meeting went well." Poppy complimented as she ate the candy that she caught from falling with her magic.

"Well, are you kidding us?" Satin cried.

"Yeah, Poppy." Chenille said bluntly. "Our clothes would be a fucking one-way trip to mess shit city if we don't find 20 people to model them fast."

"I'll do it!" Copper said, popping out from behind the racks of clothes. He later took some of the candy from Rose's canister and popped them into his mouth.

"I'll help Poppy and the others learn how to model." Rose said before popping another candy into her mouth. "I was entered in beauty pageants and won twice, my modeling is somewhat like in Bratz shows that I watched when I was young. If only there are enough ambrosia and the whole city is running out of it."

"Oh, thank you, Rōzu!" Satin thanked her.

"Don't worry, Rose, we'll work out the situation with Meaddow Spriggs about the ambrosia shortage because the cafe is also having a shortage on ambrosia too." Poppy assured her.

"Although, I got packets of ambrosia seeds." Rose said. "It says here that the ambrosia plants grow in mud and dirt."

"Whatever it does, I want to buy more of them." Cooper sighed when he finished off all the ambrosia candies he got from Rose. "I love that flavor so much."

"We all do." Rose groaned.

"Okay, so we have Poppy, Branch, us, DJ, Smidge, Biggie, Guy, Fuzzbert, Violet, you, Moxie Dewdrop, Harper, Aspen Heitz, Cookie Sugarloaf, Mandy Sparkledust, and......can you ask Violet's sisters to join us?" Chenille asked Rose.

"Sure, they won't mind." Rose said as she puts down the canister of ambrosia candy on a desk and starts dialing her number on her phone. Cooper took the candy and finished it off himself.

"So, what's the three categories you'll work on, Satin?" Poppy asked.

"Well, we can't decide on the theme at first." Satin answered. "I chose plants while Chenille wants to add the Glitter and Crystals category."

"Wanna try adding punk fashion?" Rose asked.

"That's a great idea." Satin nodded.

"That's it, we'll fuse Punk with Plants and Glitter and Crystal." Chenille added.

"Wow, I can't wait to see the designs." Rose said. "I'll be training the others in modeling 101, this is gonna be like a runway bootcamp.

"But there's one thing, to make sure nobody will copy or steal your designs, you need to place an anti-theft charm on them." Poppy suggested.

"An anti-theft charm? Okasan told us about that." Satin said. "But we haven't done that spell before."

"It's easy, all you have to do is draw the spell circle on all of your designs and the spell is cast." Poppy advised them.

"We can cast the spell when you finished the designs." Rose said.

After designing the outfits, the fairies started drawing the spell circles on all of the designs and compiled them into a portfolio that they cast an anti-theft charm on. The next day, the twins woke up to find their portfolio protected with a magic barrier. The twins took it out with a smile and got ready for the day, from bathing, changing their clothes, cooking and eating their breakfast to brushing their teeth and taking their necessary things. Their blissful start is disturbed when they heard a scream from nearby. It was from a next-door neighbor. The two sprites rush next door to find their neighbor, a mermaid cry from her wheelchair.

"What happened?" Satin asked her.

"My new clothes have been stolen and I got a letter that's fucking insulting!" The mermaid cried as she handed Satin and Chenille the letter.

"Ugly ducklings don't deserve to wear good fashion?" Satin read.

The tv news pop out of the tv nearby. A pixie in a uniform was holding a microphone, speaking about the incident with a group of angry sprites, elves and other fairies behind her.

"Good morning everybody." The pixie said. "I'm Farrah Peaseblossom and this is the latest news. Last night, a fashion thief has robbed good quality clothes, especially fashion designs made by young designers. The thief left one message saying "Ugly ducklings don't deserve good fashion". This must mean, from the psychology department, the thief must be a victim of abuse and bullying."

"Oh no!" Chenille gasped.

Suddenly, Satin and Chenille opened their phones when they rang. Chenille answered hers and got a call from Rose.

"Hello?" Satin answered her phone.

"Guys, meet us at the employee's lounge in Sweet Pop, we wanna introduce you to our special guests." Rose said.

The Snack Pack, plus some officers, Violet's sisters, Annasophia, Jade, Violetta, and Denise, and the Magic Task Force squad are meeting up at the employee lounge in Sweet Pop. The incident shook Satin and Chenille to the core but Branch, and Rose are well prepared with their energy bows.

"I can't believe some bastard is stupid enough to steal all the good clothes from all of us." Guy Diamond said.

"Not only that, he or she leaves notes saying "Ugly ducklings don't deserve good fashion." DJ Suki added.

"What does that fucking mean?" Rose wondered.

"I'll tell you why." A voice boomed. A dwarf couple enter the employee's lounge with a sad look on their faces. "It's the work of Bette, our adoptive child."

"Fairies, meet Jasper and Ruby Sprocket, the adoptive parents of Bette, and George Sprocket." An officer accompanying them introduced the girls to the two dwarves.

"Okay, we wanna hear everything about her from you." Satin gasped.

"Tell us about your adoptive daughter, Bette?" Chenille asked them.

"Bethany looks like this." Ruby answered as she showed everybody a picture of an obese teenage girl with terrible teeth, zits on her face, wearing big glasses and wearing dirty, ragged up clothes. This caused a shock on everybody but Chenille fainted at the sight of this.

"Oh my guh." Smidge said, not afraid of the picture. "She's in a fucking bad shape."

"So she's the asshole who stole everybody's clothes." DJ Suki hissed.

"Bethany, is that her name?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid, yes." The dwarf mother answered with sadness in her look. "Their real parents call her Betty but we call her Bette."

"The Sprockets are here because they want to tell us what they know about Bethany Sprocket." A police officer told them.

"Bethany used to grow up in poverty and she is the second child." The dwarf father, Jasper narrated. "Their older brother, David got a makeover and was given a job at Sizzle magazine after he was found by a childless couple who adopted him while George was able to escape when he got sick because he didn't get a vaccine. Their biological parents didn't have a job and never make good money."

"Gross, that's the reason those bastards lost their kids." Satin shivered while helping a recovered Chenille.

"No, it's because of their inbred families." The dwarf mother, Ruby responded.

"What!?" They gasped.

"There are some magi families who are too proud of their magic heritage that they would only mingle with each other but they are too picky to choose a husband or wife." Ruby informed them. "Those magic families without mundy or mundy-borns called themselves purebloods. Most of them are prejudiced against mundy-born magi that they only marry wizards or witches who are also purebloods."

"Their family, the Dirtbags used to be wealthy but they have a tendency of marrying their cousins, only to decline because of inbreeding and they squandered much of the family gold. They lost everything and they are infamous for their instability, unstable magic, disproportionate body appearances, and violent behavior but good thing these children weren't born like them because they father, Bobo met their mother, Cygnia, who is also from an inbred pureblood family and married her." Jasper nodded with a smile. "They were born without a trace of inbreeding but the life they had once isn't fine either."

"Because of their lives in squalor, they survived by scrounging in the garbage, collecting food and old clothes because their parents hate the changes around them, and didn't want their children to get a good education and get a makeover." An officer added. "Because of this, George hid in a garbage can when he was five years old, only to be found by Esteban DiEncantado and his stepdad."

"Esteban, the current president of Magic Task Force?" Rose was stunned.

"Yes, they took him in and provided him so much care and new clothes that he got a call from the Magic Task Force." Jasper continued. "The president of the Magic Task Force at that time told the two everything about the boy and his family history that they organized a manhunt on their parents."

"The Magic Task Force conducted a manhunt on the Dirtbags?" Branch asked.

"Yes, my parents told be that they they're caught attacking the shit out of a Hispanic magi family, who are able to fight back and fucking restrain them." Smidge said.

"I heard they were so racist that those assholes disrespected black history month by painting their ugly faces black." DJ Suki said. "Then, an African wizard used a hive-erupting spell that made their faces erupt in hives when he saw that."

"Really?! I didn't know about it." Rose said.

"And I heard Bobo Dirtbag said homophobic words at a gay centaur, who broke his bones by kicking the shit out of him." Branch whispered.

"Wow, that's cruel of the Dirtbags." She sighed.

"Because of the abusive behavior towards their own children, their toxic relationship with everybody around them, and their lousy parenthood, Bette's parents were arrested by Esteban and his stepfather. They lost custody of them while the two children were adopted by us." Ruby smiled.

"Two days later, we also given the news that their biological parents were killed by their fellow inmates when they got in a fight." Jasper said. "We were relieved."

"George didn't remember everything about his old life because he's too young back then but Bette continued to live in the garbage dump. At once or twice, the school caught her going to the toilet in the dump or peeing on her skirt during class on the school news." Ruby sighed. "Not to mention, she was extremely sick, she was coughing, spewing blood, suffering stomach fu and suffering in anxiety."

"We tried to find an answer to why she's always like this." Jasper said with a sad tone. "I told my coworkers about my problem and a wizard told me that her biological parents' spirits are haunting her. They're forcing her to do their final wish, which is to create a world where fancy things don't exist."

This shocked everybody, including the fairies, who are known to make luxury for all.

"But nature has no how." Rose smirked. "The Dirtbags didn't know that nature has a healing power to make something beautiful out of an ugly thing."

"We taught our other children that lesson too." Ruby added. "When George's magic came out perfectly, we are so proud of him but we are very worried for Bette, she was born a squib, which means she has no magic so Bobo and Cygnia abused her because of her lack of magic powers."

"I got a plan to get rid of the wayward spirits of Bobo and Cygnia......" Poppy said as she took out the packets of Ambrosia seeds.

"But first, let's capture Bette." Branch interrupted.

"How will we do that?" Ruby asked.

The whole team went out into the streets to plan a trap on Bette by using illusion magic to conjure a replica of the designs and they draw a giant spell circle around the illusion of Satin and Chenille's designs.

"Will this work?" Satin asked.

"Remember the meatloaf festival where we are able to capture the people infected by the poison?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, hope that works too on Bette." Chenille sighed.

"That reminds me, does Bette have a job?" Rose asked.

"I heard that Nova Swift's bastardous rival is using her to keep his fucking company from getting bankrupt." Satin said.

"You mean, Mr. Darkroot?" DJ Suki asked. "I hate his shitty magazines."

"I think that's it!" Chenille snapped her fingers.

"What is it, Chenille?" Satin asked.

"That incident isn't about clothes, it's about revenge on the celebrities like Cinderella and Briar Rose!" Chenille said, now realizing what the incident is actually about.

As the Snack Pack and their allies lay a trap, Mr. Darkroot, a human man was chiding Bette. She looked exactly as the one in the picture that Ruby Sprocket showed everybody.

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING SQUIB!" He yelled as he slapped the obese girl on the face. "DO YOU REALLY THINK PEOPLE WILL LOVE THIS SHIT? I WOULD FIRE YOU IF YOU PUT THIS FUCKING SHIT THAT YOUR FUCKING WORTHLESS, DISGUSTING, BASTARD OF YOUR PARENTS MAKE YOU DO!"

"I'm sorry sir, I-" Bette stammered.

"Since you're my only hope to keep my fucking company afloat, you're safe." He said. "But the next time you put with it one more time, you're fired!" He said.

"Yes sir, I won't do that again." Bette said before running off crying.

The humans made fun of her when she ran off to the bathroom. As she looked at the mirror, the anti-theft charm on the designs and clothes she stole suddenly activated within her. The curse started to transform her into a garbage monster and starts rampaging through the city. She later stormed into Mr. Darkroot's office and grabbed him.

"Put me down, you monster!" He cried.

Everybody in Castle City ran or fly for their lives as the trash monster caused so much damage everywhere. The Snack Pack and their allies rushed to the scene, where they saw the monster causing trouble. Ruby and Jasper stayed with Cooper, Denise and Jade in the cafe to protect the customers and everybody who ran inside. Hazel, Annasophia, Sophie, Violet and some of the members of the Snack Pack start to cast attack spells on the monster while Branch and Rose started firing arrows everywhere. Jonquil, Timber, Ocotillo and Juniper fight it using their energy blades. This was a catastrophe but Chenille, realizing that the garbage monster is Bethany, flew right in front of it and pointed her wand at her.

"Bette!" She yelled. "We can help you but onegaishamasu, put Mr. Darkroot down."

The monster put Mr. Darkroot down and turned back to normal, revealing a fainted Bette.

"You're not only a monster, you're a criminal as well!" He yelled.

"You are a fucking criminal too, Mr. Darkroot!" Nova swift smirked when she appeared behind him. She tied him up with energy ropes that she conjured from her wand. "You stole the designs from every designer in town to save your company and I bet you'll be safer in jail for theft and fraudulence."

The police arrested Mr. Darkroot while the rest of the employees sighed and walked away. Ruby saw Bette and ran up to her crying.

"Bette, you're okay!" Ruby cried when she ran up to Bette as she is getting up.

"I'll leave Castle City, everybody fucking hates me!" Bette cried.

"No, no, no, you can't leave us, these fairies are here to help you." Ruby said.

"Well, we can give her a makeover like we did with Bridget." Satin said.

"But I can help her lose weight." Smidge offered.

"Oh, thank you dearies!" Ruby thanked them as they start going right to work.

"But I don't have a tracksuit." Bette said.

"I can offer you one." Smidge said as she handed out a plus-sized tracksuit. "Let's get exercising."

In an instant, Smidge try to get Bette to exercise but she noticed that she would stop easily. The rest of the Snack Pack and their allies noticed it too.

"What's wrong, Bette?" Satin asked.

"I can't." Bette cried.

Branch caught a scent in the air and felt like someone is there behind Bette. Then, he flew right up to her.

"Why not?" He asked. "Exercise can help you with your low self esteem."

"I can sense her biological parents." Poppy said.

"Me too." Rose said.

Suddenly, Bette's shadows appear behind her, revealing her biological parents. Everybody was shocked when they saw the ugly, growling, and monstrous faces of the couple, Bobo and Cygnia. Bobo has their one eye looking down and the other eye looking up with a large overbite while Cygnia has her eyes stared in opposite directions.

"You!" Jonquil snarled.

"We will not let you turn our daughter into a rich snob!" Bobo yelled.

"Nobody could change our daughter but us!" Cygnia agreed.

"My coworker said was true!" Jasper gasped.

"All she is doing, she did them so that her parents would be proud of her." Rose said. "They considered her older brother as a disappointment to the family."

"They're afraid of change." DJ Suki now realized what that means.

"Bette didn't want to leave her old home or change herself because she's afraid her parents would shun her." Satin groaned.

"And they want everything to be old-fashioned but there's one thing they didn't know." Rose smirked, eyeing a flower nearby.

"You'd better stay away from our daughter." Bobo growled.

"Or we'll get rid of you ourselves!" Cygnia cried.

The two spirits shapeshift into a two-headed garbage monster. They absorbed Bette into themselves and started fighting the Snack Pack and their allies, who use their magic and their energy weapons to fight them off. The Magic Task Force arrived in time to fight the monster off.

"Now that's one, fucking, ugly beast." Rose mocked while brandishing her energy bow.

"Tell me about it." Guy Diamond agreed.

"Nobody messes with the Dirtbag Family!" The couple with their two heads cackled. "You should be behaved like a little girl, Betty. In fact, you should marry Orion Mudkip! He would be been suitable than those worthless mudbloods!"

"But she doesn't love him!" A sprite member of the Magic Task Force yelled as she casts a hex at the monster.

"She deserved to be with someone who understands her, treats her as a human being, and accepts her for who she is, you're just putting her down and using her like a worthless puppet!" The leading witch shouted as she zapped her magic at them.

"SHUT UP! STUPID FUCKING MUDBLOOD!" The monster replied. "STOP TRYING TO ACT ALL TOUGH! YOU FUCKING FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BASTARDS, MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS CAN'T EVEN STAND ON YOUR OWN! UNLESS YOU DENY EVERYTHING WE SAID! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO LIVE IN THIS MESSED UP UNIVERSE!"

"Garbage my wings! Your ways are so changeling, you can't even use magic properly, no wonder you're inbred." Branch insulted as he shot an arrow at them as a distraction to let the Magic Task Force attack them with full force.

The monster tried to use their garbage to attack the Magic Task Force but they were knocked down by a powerful magic blast. The smoke cleared to reveal a Latino man with a red trench coat, a tailored suit, black shoes and he has a wand on his hand.

"YOU!" They growled when they saw him.

"Is that Esteban Di Encantado?" Rose was shocked.

"Don DiEncantado!" The leading witch cried. "You have to get out of here!"

"My stepfather prepared me for this." Esteban said. "We made an unbreakable vow that I will not stop hunting down these bastards, Bobo and Cygnia till I destroy them."

"Don't worry, we'll help you fulfill your stepfather's wishes." Rose said as she gets ready to shoot energy arrows with her magic bow.

"You're not alone in this." An elf officer added as he takes out a laser sword.

"I think it's time to clean up your act!" Branch said as he took out his own energy bow and gets ready to attack.

The whole team started to attack the monster with every spell and magic they use. In a flash, Poppy remembered the spell circle and called up to her friends.

"Guys, I got an idea." She said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Just lead the monster to the spell circle we made before but distract it." Poppy said. "I'll have my friends to help me with something."

She and the Snack Pack flew with the others to the same place where she and the others conjured it. They waited for the monster to come to the circle by removing the illusion replica of the fashion folder, opened the packets of seeds, and dropped all of the ambrosia seeds while the rest distract it. When the monster finally came to the spell circle, Poppy and the Snack Pack cast the growth spell that caused blue star-shaped flowers to grow out of the monsters' body. In the process, more ambrosia grew all over the city.

"That's it!" Esteban gasped with exhaustion. "Let's make the plants grow out of this beast!"

"NOOOOO!" Bobo and Cygnia cried as the plants grow from their body and overtake them.

Inspired by Poppy and her friends, Esteban enhanced the growth spell from his wand and the others followed suit. The spell worked all together as the plants overtake the monster from the inside out until Bobo and Cygnia's spirits disappeared as if they're pulled below the ground. All that was left of the monster were a pile of ambrosia plants with newly bloomed flowers. Everybody cheered while Esteban is crying tears of joy, now that his stepfather's wish is finally granted. There is a lifetime supply of ambrosia flowers for the whole city. Satin and Chenille reached through the pile and pulled out the unconscious Bette from the plants.

"What happened?" Bette asked them when she woke up.

"Your parents' shadow is now gone, you're free!" Satin answered.

"I am? Oh, thank goodness." She cried.

"Bette! I'm so glad you're healed!" Ruby cried as she went right up to her.

"Now that you're free, let's get back to our workout!" Smidge grinned.

"That's a good idea, nuggets, helping an ugly duckling transform into a swan." Nova Swift smirked when she appeared behind the Snack Pack. "All it takes is to work your way out of your icky appearance, usually exercising, some appointments of body and eye surgeries, dentistry, dermatology, and a simple makeover can fix this unfortunate soul of yours."

"That's gonna cost so much money." Satin said.

"They're usually goddamn expensive." Chenille added.

"We can pay for it altogether." Poppy assured her.

"Good luck nuggets." She bade farewell.

As Nova left the place. the Snack Pack went right to work. Smidge started training Bette with her workout while Rose started teaching modeling with her friends. Branch was just scrubbing his messy vest that was splattered with dirt by the river until Satin and Chenille noticed him.

"So savage!" Satin gasped.

"So raw!" Chenille added.

"You want me to be a fashion model?" Branch asked.

"Yup." Rose smirked.

"Yes, I'll give you anything, please, please please!" Satin begged.

"Agreed, Satin will give you anything." Chenille added.

"Please, please, please!" They cried.

"Okay, I'm in." Branch said yes.

"Wait, what?" They gasped.

"I'm in." Branch said. "I'll see you next week at the show."

He almost flew off but Satin and Chenille grabbed him with their magic and pinned him down.

"Slo mo, Branch, you've got a good look and beautiful wings but there's so much to learn." Chenille said.

"You're joining me at Runway Bootcamp!" Rose cried.

Rose taught the others how to strut and keep a good posture while Branch gets extra lessons from Satin and Chenille.

"Just walk to the edge and back." Satin instructed.

Branch walked poorly but with Satin's instructions, from keeping his eyes forward and straightening his back to keeping his wings flared. He later came up to the edge.

"Let me feel your boom!" Satin added.

Branch doesn't understand what Satin means and he asked if any of his moves are his boo, but the twins said no. Rose later flew to the scene with a smirk.

"Branch, just watch how I do it." She said as she struts before him with her wings flared and struck a pose herself.

"So that's how it goes." Branch said.

"Yeah, but mine is feminine, try a masculine model pose and practice them." She advised him before flying away.

After a day of practicing their modeling, the others came back to Poppy's penthouse, where they're amazed that Smidge had finally got Bette to lose her weight. She is no longer obese and has loose skin.

"Wow, she's almost like a caterpillar that is ready to shed her skin." Poppy said.

"Our step two is surgery, then the dentist appointment, laser eye surgery, the dermatologist, and finally, a makeover." Rose added as she listed down the things they need to do on Bette to fix her and give her a makeover.

"But most of the surgery facilities are so expensive." Satin said.

"We can ask the doctor who fixed my stomach to fix that." Rose said as she dialed her doctor's phone number and calls her. "Dr. Peartree is ready."

The next day, Ruby, Bette, Jasper, and Rose went to Healing Springs Wellness Center, where Dr. Peartree is waiting. The moth winged sprite is thrilled to see Rose again.

"Rose, you're here." Dr. Peartree greeted her. "What's your emergency?"

"It's not for me, it's my friend here." Rose said.

Bette walked right up to Dr. Peartree, who had her remove her clothes in a secret room. She marked her loose skin, nose, and saggy breasts with a marker.

"So this is your first time?" Dr. Peartree asked her.

"Y-Yes." Bette answered honestly.

"It's okay, I'll just do some loose skin removal, body sculpting, and other procedures and you're good to go, I've been through these challenges before." She said as one of her nurses took Bette to the surgery room.

While Ruby and Jasper decided to wait for their daughter during her surgery with an exact amount of money that Rose gave them to pay for her surgeries, Rose and the others started their second day of runway bootcamp in the forest with their tents. Branch gets better in his modeling skills with Rose's help.

"Can we... push it further?" Branch asked when he looked at the mirror after Satin and Chenille undo his man-bun, revealing his long hair.

"Look who found their boom!" Satin giggled.

Immediately, they start to take turns doing photo shoots. They take turns using Rose's dslr while the others, one by one, would pose for the camera. After taking turns, Guy thought of an idea to boost Branch's confidence so he went into the caterbus and came out, barefooted and wearing a bathrobe.

"Uh, Guy, what are you doing? Rose asked.

"If we're gonna do modeling, why not we try what I'm doing now." He smirked as he took off his bathrobe, revealing that he is wearing nothing but a g-string that camouflages with his skin.

"Let me guess, a nude photoshoot." Chenille asked.

"Yeah, it would be a great idea." Satin agreed.

"Wait, don't tell me we have to.....you know." Branch disagreed.

"Awww, c'mon Branch." Poppy assured him. "It will be fun."

Immediately, they enter their tents and come out wearing bathrobes, only to take them off when modeling. It's a lot of fun, modeling between the trees, sitting on flowers, and posing in front of the waterfall while standing between the river while Satin and Chenille took shots of them. Branch, with his long hair covering his left eye, felt insecure about himself as he looked at his thick arms, his stocky torso, his slightly chubby belly, or his thick member when he took off his bathrobe but he snapped out of it when he sees Poppy, naked beside him. Branch can't help but blush very hard when he sees every inch of her attack reactive features exposed in front of her, from her round and busty F-Cup breasts with plump, dark nipples and her thick, curvaceous figure to her vulva, which is hidden behind a bush-full of pink pubic hair. This sight caused Branch to imagine squeezing her breasts and sucking her nipples or her flat stomach swelling with his baby sprites. He tried to cover himself with his wings but Poppy is able to unfold them, revealing his exposed body, which is he insecure about.

"Branch, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I was just.......uh......" he stammered.

"Branch, what is going on here?" She asked. "You've been trying to excuse yourself not to get in the nude photoshoot and........you're scared?"

"Me? Scared?" He scoffed.

"Branch!" She yelled.

"Okay, I'm kinda scared to show myself." He said. "I have been fat-shamed all my life and I get embarrassed when I'm naked."

"You don't look chubby." Poppy assured him. "And you're not fat, you're just a bit stocky for a sprite."

"And I get embarrassed over my body, which I'm so insecure about." He confessed,

"I got a secret.....I'm embarrassed too." She told him.

"Really? But you're not ashamed about trying new things." He said.

"I am very pretty and curvaceous but I'm also bashful about it too because I'm too beautiful." She assured him while fixing his long hair from his face. "It's natural to blush but don't get too overboard."

"OKay, I'll try." He said.

"So, are you going to do the photoshoot with me?" She asked him.

"Okay." He said as they flew back to the forest

The two finally catch up with the others when their turn is in. Branch is able to overcome his embarrassment or his urge to blush very hard while Poppy did well in modeling with the help of Rose. After they did the photoshoots, they are ready to go back home so they changed back into their clothes and go back home. After three weeks, they went back to Healing Springs Wellness Center, where Ruby and Jasper lead them to the room, where they saw Bette wrapped like a mummy.

"Okay, I'll unwrap the cast." Dr. Peartree said as she undoes the cast and slowly unwrapped Bette's face. She was no longer ugly, she's now beautiful. Her body is free of the loose skin that was surgically removed, fixed, and sculpted and her breasts are fixed and augmented.

"You look beautiful!" Jasper cried.

"Just like me, but even better." Ruby squealed.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna have an appointment with my dentist, Dr. Spruce." Rose said.

"She'll get her dentures fixed so she won't have those awful teeth like her dad." Smidge added.

"Oh, thank you." Jasper and Ruby thanked them.

For days, Bette rested at home in her new room to recover from her surgeries but the day after recovery, she was brought to the dentist for her dentures to be fixed. Dr. Spruce, a green-haired, butterfly winged sprite started examining her teeth.

"Okay, we'll fix her dentures and give her a pretty smile so that she'll be healthy and beautiful once again." He said.

"How will you do that?" Bette asked him.

"We'll start by removing your wisdom teeth, get rid of the cavities, fix your teeth with braces, and over the next couple of days, your teeth will finally be a perfect piece of art." He said.

While Bette undergoes her dental treatment, the others continue their training. After six hours of training, they return to Dr. Spruce, who lead Bette, with her face swollen, to Jasper and Ruby. While the Snack Pack paid for her treatments, Ruby and Jasper had a heart to heart conversation with Bette.

"Bette, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

Bette did a thumbs up look at him but with a guilty look in her eyes. The parents noticed this and informed her lovingly.

"Sweetie, what your biological parents did is unacceptable but what child services did is the right thing." Ruby advised her. "We thanked them for what they did to save you from a bad household so don't let the past haunt you, just let it go and move on as we all do."

The dwarves comfort their daughter as they all return home. The Snack Pack and their friends would teach Bette how to model while she is healing. Weeks later, Bette's teeth were finally fixed and she went to an eye doctor for her laser eye surgery. After her eye surgery, they took her to Rose's dermatologist friend to have her acne removed. After weeks of surgery and fixing, Bette is finally ready to be given a makeover. The fairy girls started giving her a makeover in Poppy's penthouse, from bathing and drying, hair styling, makeup, manicure, and finally, she showed up to her parents with her wavy hair, wearing a pretty dress and high heels. Jasper and Ruby are crying tears of joy when they finally see their adoptive child transformed from a beast to a beauty.

"Ready to see what you truly look?" Chenille asked.

"Okay." Bette stammered.

"You look so so gorg!" Satin squealed as she showed Bette her reflection.

"Wow.......I look............different." She stammered.

"You like it?" Rose asked.

"Like it.....I love it!" She cried. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, Bette." Poppy nodded.

"Now, we can make the outfits for the fashion competition." Satin squealed.

"Let's get to work." Chenille agreed.

The twins started working on the outfits, based on the three categories that the twins chose with the help from Poppy, Rose, Violet, Denise, Annasophia, Jade, Violetta, Smidge, and Bette while DJ Suki mixed tunes for their fashion show. Mixing the black lace, chains, spikes, leather, and biker, punk rock, or rocker styles with thorns, flower or leaf themed accessories, petal or leaf skirts, glitter, crystals and gemstones, they are able to help each other complete it until the day of the competition has come. Many competing designers are so excited that they and their models are ready to show their fashion. Satin and Chenille are ready to model their fashion with their friends as they put on their makeup and style their hair with their magic. Just then, they noticed the three judges on the judging table. Satin recognized two butterfly winged sprites sitting there: Oberon and Titania, the king and queen of the fairy kingdom while the female judge beside her has blonde hair, wearing a blue gown with a tiara and glass slippers. The male judge at the right wears a tailored suit and has blue hair.

"Okay, five minutes, and the show will start." Poppy said.

"This is it, one night and all our fashion dreams are coming true!" Satin squealed.

"No pressure guys." Chenille eyed the other models, including Branch.

"No sweat." Branch said as he flaps his wings so that they're straightly flared out properly. "My boom is lock and loaded!"

"Guys, remember our modeling practice sessions?" Rose asked. "We just have to do our best out there."

"Everybody, I just wanna tell ya, Cookie, and Moxie can't come, they got sick." Violet told the others when she finally arrived with Annasophia, Denise, Jade and Violetta.

"No time, the show starts soon." Chenille said.

"We lost two of our models, who will join us?" Satin cried.

"I can model one of your outfits." Bette said. "You've done everything to help me and I'll help you with your show."

"I'll do it too." Another red-haired teenage girl suggested. She looks identical to Bette but she wears a leather jacket, a shirt, and shorts with boots.

"Who are you?" Poppy asked her.

"I'm Dorothy, Dot for short." She said. "A childless couple adopted us after we escaped from our horrible parents. For years, I felt a connection that I feel like something is missing but when I heard about my missing sister, I searched everywhere until I finally came here. I am looking for my twin sister, Bethany."

"I'm Bethany." Bette said and run up to her.

"Bethany? You're finally here!" Dot cried as she ran up to her.

"I didn't know I have a twin sister." Bette was confused.

"I was taken by my brother when I was a baby but we couldn't get you because our parents are always on the move." Dot sighed. "But now that you're back to us, we can be together and we can introduce our families to each other."

"Okay, let's get ready for the fashion show." Satin cheered as she leads the other pair of twins to the dressing room to change into their clothes.

While the team is getting ready, one of the competitors, a mean girl came out to present her fashion lines first. When she presented her outfits, the clothes she designed began to rot in front of everybody, emitting a foul smell. The judges had them shooed off and gave her a low score. From one designer after another, they show off their fashion lines with some using magic to make smokescreen for effects, based on the outfits of each model or to wow with the matching illusions the clothes match and each of them is outstanding. When Satin and Chenille's Natural Punk fashion line got their turn, the two and their friends strut the catwalk in the twins' designs and they use magic as effects for their entrance, from Rose's entrance by emerging from a giant, blooming rose to Branch's chrysalis emergence at the catwalk. When the Snack Pack and their friends finish modeling the twins' designs, they come up together and started singing and dancing on the catwalk.

Bette:  
Once I was afraid, but then you came along  
Put your faith in me and I was challenged to be strong  
When I lost my way, you were there to see me through  
Now let me lend some love and do the same for you!

All:  
Feed your fire, to take you higher  
We'll light you up like a live wire  
Celebrate you, to elevate you,  
When you struggle to step, we'll take a helping hand

If you hit the dust  
Let me raise you up  
When your bubble busts  
Let me raise you up  
If your glitter rusts  
Let me raise you up  
(And up)  
Raise you up  
Raise you up  
Raise you up

Branch:  
Never put much heart in anything before  
You strut into my life and help me go for something more  
Now I stand up for myself  
Now I stand out from the crowd  
Now I'm standing high and proud if she could see me now!

All:  
Feed your fire, to take you higher  
We'll light you up like a live wire  
Celebrate you, to elevate you  
When you struggle to step, we'll take a helping hand

If you hit the dust  
Let me raise you up  
When your bubble busts  
Let me raise you up  
If your glitter rusts  
Let me raise you up  
(And up)  
Raise you up  
Raise you up  
Raise you up

Poppy: I knew you had it in you  
I knew what you could tell

Branch:   
You believed in me  
Let me be right for you

Poppy:   
Your stumbling days are done  
Now we're walking on air

Branch:   
I was a loose shoe but you need two to make a pair

They blush awkwardly but they carry on. 

All:   
Feed your fire, to take you higher  
We'll light you up like a live wire  
Celebrate you, to elevate you  
When you struggle to step, we'll take a helping hand

Dot:   
Look out below  
Here comes Dot  
And Dot has brought you all along  
When you start things out of certainty  
Then the ones you love  
Are gonna set you free yeah!  
Woo!

All:  
Feed your fire, to take you higher  
We'll light you up like a live wire  
Celebrate you, to elevate you,  
When you struggle to step, we'll take a helping hand

All  
If you hit the dust  
Let me raise you up  
When your bubble busts  
Let me raise you up  
If your glitter rusts  
Let me raise you up (and up)  
Raise you up  
Raise you up

If you hit the dust  
Let me raise you up  
When your bubble busts  
Let me raise you up  
If your glitter rusts  
Let me raise you up (and up)  
Raise you up  
Raise you up  
Raise you up

Just be  
Raise you up  
Raise you up

Satin:  
We're the same

Chenille:  
Together. 

Both:  
You and me

All:  
Just be  
Who you wanna be  
Never let 'em tell you who you ought to be  
Just be  
With dignity  
Celebrate yourself triumphantly  
You'll see  
You'll see  
Just be  
Just be

Satin:  
Ladies

Chenille:  
Gentlemen

Both:  
And those who have yet to make up their minds

Satin:  
As people all over the world clamor for Natural Punk

Chenille:  
It's time for us to get back to work, but before we go  
We would like to leave you with the fairy secret to success

Satin:  
Alright, now we've all heard of the twelve-step program, have we not?  
Yes, but what you can do in twelve

Chenille:   
I want you to know that we all can do in six now  
And it goes like this

Poppy:  
One, pursue the truth (come one, come on)

Bette:  
Two, learn something new

Dot:  
Three, accept yourself and you'll accept others too!

Rose:  
Four, let love shine

Guy Diamond:   
Five, let pride be your guide

Branch:  
Six, you change the world when you change your mind!

All:  
Just be  
Who you wanna be  
Never let them tell you who you oughta be  
Just be  
With dignity  
Celebrate your life triumphantly

You'll see (it's beautiful)  
You'll see (it's beautiful)  
Just be (it's beautiful)  
Just be

You'll see (it's beautiful)  
You'll see (it's beautiful)  
Just be (it's beautiful)  
Just be beautiful

Both the illusions, the performance, and the outfits that the twins designed are a match that the judges gave Satin and Chenille the highest score. After the awarding ceremony, Nova Swift flew right up to them.

"Congratulations, my nuggets!" She said. "I knew you two would win."

"Aww, thanks Nova." Satin squealed.

"So, what's your plan to do with the prize money?" Nova asked.

"We can open up a boutique!" Chenille asked.

"Now that's sizzle." She complimented them. "You've helped Bette with her transformation from a caterpillar to a butterfly and you two would make great fairy godmothers because there are a lot of cinderellas and ugly ducklings who are waiting to become princesses and beautiful swans. Good luck my nuggets!"

As Satin and Chenille watched Nova fly away, they are so lucky that their dreams are only a mile away but there's more to learn to become better fashion designers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added Raise You Up/Just Be in this chapter because it kinda matches the plot itself.


	24. Fairy Attorney

Another day has begun in the city with the hustle and bustle of the newly energized citizens. Most of them go to work or school while the others are going out for leisure or for bonding with their families. It was all good for everybody until it was interrupted with a scream. 

"My car!" A human transgender man cried. "Somebody stole my fucking car!" 

The centaur cops galloped into the scene where the victim was crying. 

"What happened?" The leading officer asked him. 

"My car was stolen by a drake!" He cried. 

"Don't worry, sir, we'll take care of the car thief." She told him as they rush to catch the thief. 

The chase went on as the centaurs' speed almost outmatch the car. The city is in the hot seat as a car chase scene was set before the other citizens. This lasted for so long until it crashed in front of Sweet Pop, between two other cars and the thief left the wreck. The openers were so angry at themess that happened to their cars that they complained about their wrecked cars. Poppy, Violet, Smidge, Branch and Cooper rushed outside the cafe to see three damaged cars and complaining humans and drakes with the centaur police asking them questions. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Poppy asked them. 

"Miss Poppy, oh, these three lost their cars because some illegal immigrant came here and stole Manny's car after he stole food from a street vendor." The centaur police officer answered. 

"Okay, did you catch the thief?" She asked him. 

"He got away in a minute." Another centaur police officer responded. "Drakes are so slippery like bastards." 

"Yeah, my species are slippery and it's both a gift and a curse." The drake girl sighed. 

"Anything else you know about the suspect?" Branch asked. 

"One thing to keep in mind is that the suspect is also an illegal immigrant." The officer said. 

"How did you know?" He asked him. 

"All we know is that these immigrants have no documents." The leading officer answered. "We got a report about a group of wankers who snucked into the Hippocampus to get here and the police made a list on them." 

This shocked Rose, who is looking by the window of the cafe while eating lunch. She remembers that she is also an immigrant like her other friends but she became a citizen after days of paperwork and citizenship test that Poppy and her friends tutored her in and passed. She felt so sad for those who are immigrants like her but she also felt agitated because of the criminal who wrecked the three citizens' cars. That night, Poppy saw something moving from among the trash bins before she leave the closed down cafe. She peeped and left behind a plate of leftover food at the back of the door for the cats before leaving the cafe for the night. The shadowy figure crept at plate of food at the back door and stole it, leaving a messy plate behind. Poppy checked out the plate and was shocked that it has some leftover crumbs too. 

"Hey, that food is supposed to be for the cats!" She yelled. "They never finish it off without licking it." 

"Who the fuck could be doing this?" Violet asked. 

"Maybe that illegal immigrant that everybody's talking about." Rose said as she and Harper entered the cafe for breakfast. 

"How did you know?" She asked the two. 

"Because somebody is trying to spy on us." Branch answered with a growl. 

"What?! Branch, they're nobody trying to spy on us." Poppy nodded. 

"When I see homeless people, I feel like they're spies because someone would use them for nefarious purposes." He answered. 

"Yeah, we have to be wary about our surroundings." Rose said. "I learned about it from my parents and my boss from the gyaru cafe. I would wear hoodies and cloaks to conceal myself among the crowd to avoid them."

"But with magic, everything's okay." Poppy shrugged. 

"Even with magic, we have to comply with the government and the law." Rose continued. "We have to keep Castle City safe from causing magic related incidents. Most humans still feel weird around us, even after the Big Reveal." 

"Yeah, she has the point." Branch agreed. 

"We just have to protect ourselves from the thief and we'll be okay." She advised them. 

Later that day, Poppy and the others went back to work while Rose went to Feather Pen Studios for her job. Little did they know is that their lives would cross paths with a wrongly-accused thief. In a nearby bakery, a drake with a green tail, a violet sideswept hair with black undershave, fangs, wearing a green shirt, a purple vest, grey pants, and black shoes, belt and wristbands was seen sneaking in the place. As nobody was looking, he grabbed a plastic bag of bread and ran out. The cashier saw this and yelled, which alarmed the customers. 

"Help, thief!" She cried. 

The centaur police ran into the bakery and asked them. 

"What happened?" The leading officer asked. 

"Someone stole one of our goods here." She said. 

"We'll get that ruffian." The centaur said as she and her team started chasing them. 

The drake tried to get away from the cops as he dodged every nook and cranny of the city to escape. The victims of the car wreck saw it and started chasing him. It didn't took so long that the chase ended up in front of Sweet Pop. Poppy and her friends were serving the customers and Rose recently entered the place when the drake got slammed into the door. The centaur police came in time to arrest the thief in front of the Snack Pack inside the cafe and drove away with him to the police station. Later, the Snack Pack went right to work, serving meals and food to the customers but Poppy was worried. Branch noticed the expression on her face and went up to her with worry. 

"Uh, Poppy, what's worrying about you?" He asked her. 

"That guy whom the police arrested, he felt guilty about it." Poppy said. 

"The cops told me that he is the one who stole a bread from a bakery." He smugged. 

"Stealing bread? maybe he's trying to find food." She wondered. 

"Yeah, but he looks kinda familiar, isn't he?" He wondered to himself. 

"What made you say that?" She asked him. 

"I was looking at the window when the car crash took place." He said. "He may be the car thief." 

"I dunno, Rose said something about his clothes too." She nodded. 

But their conversation in the kitchen was interrupted when they heard the mailman placing some letters. Poppy got the letters and kept it in her pocket for the rest of her day. That night, Poppy opened the letters and read it, revealing something intriguing. Her father, Peppy noticed it and asked her about it. 

"Poppy, what are you reading?" Peppy asked him. 

"Dad, I can't believe I have jury duty." She said. 

"Well, you are a citizen." He told her. "And so is Rose." 

"Yeah, we helped her with her citizenship test." He said, remembering how the Snack Pack helped Rose study to get her citizenship. "She's very good with it." 

"Dad, I wonder if she is also being asked to jury duty?" She wondered. 

With Rose, she was opening her envelope in her apartment. She read her envelope and was shocked about it because she is called to be one of the witnesses. She. Was torn between saying the wrong words or be truthful that she called her parents earlier than the usual. 

"Hi mom, I got a letter to be a witness for a hearing tomorrow." Rose said. 

"Rosie, what happened?" Her mother asked her. 

"I don't know what to say." She sobbed. "Most witnesses are prepared what to day but I'm not." 

"Just write down everything you remembered seeing yesterday and the day before." Her father said. "Just be truthful and honest." 

"Yes, dad." She said. "I know the drake they captured is not the same guy who destroyed the three cars." 

"Rose, honesty is the best policy." Her mother said. 

As Rose is preparing for her role as a witness, the rest of the Snack Pack were also joining the jury too. The next day, the other employees are placed in charge of the cafe while the Snack Pack are going to the Castle City courthouse for jury duty. When everybody is in place, the policemen arrive with the members of the court and the judge, a merman named Horace Whopper is seen inside his tank. The Snack Pack are sitting in the jury box when Rose is huddled up with a few of the witnesses who are sorted into their seats. 

"Rose, you're here too?" Poppy asked when she saw Rose with them. 

"Yeah, I became a witness in the two incidents." Rose said. "I don't know what to say." 

"Just tell them the incident and what you saw yesterday." Branch added. "And good luck when you stand as a witness." 

"I'll try." She sighed as she and the witnesses took their seats. 

When the hearing started, the police arrived with the same drake that was arrested yesterday. Rose was shocked when she saw the defendant. The defendant has purple sideswept hair with a shaved undercut but she notices the similar facial features on the two. When the trial started, everybody is silent. 

"This man, Angelo Martinez, known as Archer Pastry, also known as Kaboom and Kaplowie, was found stealing bread from a bakery and he was involved in the car case too." A goblin attorney said. 

"Hey, did he look familiar to you?" One of the witnesses asked another. 

"Shhh!!!" Another witness shushed them. 

"Angelo Martinez is an illegal immigrant here in Westerna." Another lawyer continued. "He is one of these listed drakes who are illegal immigrants. They are reported to have sneaked their way into a cruise ship named Hippocampus. He was one of these illegal immigrants who steal in order to survive or for crimes." 

"Do you know who are the other immigrants who joined them?" Judge Whopper asked him. 

"We lost count on the number but we can ask some of the witnesses to know about this young man's crimes." He answered. 

The first to be called is the first victim of the car thievery, an angry drake father. He stepped up to the podium beside the judge while his family and a teenager with a bandage on his wing was seen with the other people sitting beside them. 

"When they first came here, a group of younger drakes have stoles my car and in the process, they crippled my son." He said. "Dr. Moonbloom is able to save him and I am grateful to her but I am angry at this drake for his wing injury." 

"What grievances did happen to you?" The judge asked. 

"It's for my son." The drake father responded

As the witness is talking about it, a court clerk is seen typing and writing about the case. The two lawyers asked the witness about everything they know and his answer is honest. Each witness spoke up at the stand about the incidents that happened to them. 

"He killed my uncle in a car crash, it was painful for me to lose him!" She yelled. 

"They vandalized and destroyed my house!" A gremlin said. "I have to live in an apartment with my wife."

"They caused arson to my business." A harpy woman cried. "I have to start over again with my employees!" 

"He destroyed my car." Manny yelled. 

"Yeah, mine too!" The drake woman added. 

"Even me!" Another witness cried. 

"What's your problem with him?" Judge Whopper asked another witness. 

"Nothing." A witness yelled 

"Nothing whatever?" He asked. 

"Nothing whatever!" She shouted. 

"What are you waiting for? Write it down." The judge said. 

The jury wrote down the notes and things went on. After each witness told everybody about their grievances to the court, Rose is asked to speak out. 

"Ms. Thornluck, do you have something to say about the drake that was arrested in front of you?" The goblin lawyer asked. 

Rose was torn between saying the same thing as the other witnesses did and honesty but she took a deep breath and took her stand. 

"Your honor, I just wanna say is that this guy arrested here isn't the same guy who crashed the car on the day before the arrest." She said honestly. "He doesn't look the same as the car thief." 

This caused a murmur in the court. Everybody was shocked when they finally hear an honest sentence that Rose said. 

"Miss Thornluck, how did you know?" The goblin lawyer asked her. 

"It's the hairstyle and the clothes." She said honestly. "This guy here is arrested in front of me." 

"Okay, how did you know that this man doesn't steal cars?" The other judges asked her. 

"The drake who steals cars has shades, a mohawk and wears a hoodie." She said. "He...." She murmured before she was interrupted by the defendant. 

"She's right, I didn't steal the car." The drake defendant confessed. 

The other people were so shocked when the drake confessed over the one half of the crime that he was accused of. 

"I never steal anything except for food." He cried. "I came here to get away from my abusive father in Mexico. My brother, Benito and I stowaway to find a new life but my brother and his new gang prefer to do heinous crimes to get what they want while I prefer to steal food to survive." 

The people were shocked that the witnesses' and their grievances are meant for someone else and not the drake convict himself. The jury, plus the Snack Pack made their decision and passed the verdict to the judge. The judge looked at the verdict on his table and read it. He nodded and said the verdict out loud. 

"The jury had reached the verdict." Judge Whopper said. "The defendant is innocent for a crime he didn't commit but he's still guilty for a minor crime. Because he's an illegal immigrant and he's too young, he'll be sent to the reform school." 

"Reform school?" Rose was confused. 

"Oh, the reform school." Poppy said as she caught up with her after the trial. "You were new to the legal system." 

"The reform school is a boarding school for juvenile delinquents." Branch added. "He'll be taught how to be good." 

"Oh, they never had those in other countries." Rose said. "The guilty people are usually thrown into jail." 

"That sentence is reserved for the most evil people." Smidge said.

"We can celebrate in the cafe." Poppy said. 

When the snack pack returned to the cafe, it's still up and running as the employeecontinued to bake, cook and serve everybody. They enter the cafe, where the employees surprised them with a feast. 

"Surprise!" They cheered. 

"All these for us?" Poppy squealed. 

"Yeah, Fuzzbert planned it all along." A pixie employee said, eyeing Fuzzbert, who nodded in agreement. 

Immediately, they had a congratulatory feast and everybody is invited. 

"How was the cafe going while we're gone?" Poppy asked. 

"We had a hard time running the cafe but we continued to keep moving forward." An employee answered. "Like you do." 

"Not only that, I have to be honest at court." Rose said. 

"Wait, you were not afraid to tell the truth?" Branch asked her. 

"I was torn between saying the same thing as the other witnesses do but taking my parents' advice by heart, I have to be honest, especially at court." She said. 

"Well, all ends it ends well." Poppy shrugged as they moved on with the feast. As for Archer Pastry, he is sent to the reform school under supervision of the police and has to undergo lessons of reformation and psychiatry.


	25. Crushing it Pixie

Smidge was leading the rest of the Snack Pack in a wing workout as the sun shone brightly in Castle Park. Everybody but the pixie, was a bit worn out but Rose felt like she is losing more pounds from her wings and her body in every second. 

"Smidge is so fucking intense." Branch panted while trying to do a double loop de loop with his wings. 

"And this isn't fucking recovery day." Poppy panted more. 

"Hey!" Smidge yelled. "Cut the gum and burn the flab, you bastards. Don't get distracted from giving your wing workout a smackdown." 

As they flew back to the ground, Smidge notices a male sprite with butterfly wings based on a milbert's tortoiseshell butterfly. He is wearing a yellow t shirt with a blue hooded jacket, khaki pants and brown shoes. She felt google eyed when she saw him kiss a bird and flap his wings gracefully until she snapped out of it when Poppy called her. 

"Smidge!" Poppy shouted. 

"Where....where am I?" She asked. 

"At boot camp, remember?" Rose said, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

"You blanked out for fifteen minutes." Branch added. 

"Again!" Smidge fumed. "Argh!! It's because of that shit, he's always fucking messing with me!" 

"Milton Moss, Biggie's coworker in Everwing Veterinary and Animal Rescue?" Poppy asked. "But he's the best and gentlest sprite in their facility." 

"I'm telling you, he's messing with me." Smidge denied it. "He makes my palms sweat, then, my heart skips a beat, then the earth moves slowly." 

"Uh, Smidge." Branch said. "That doesn't happen because he's messing with you." 

"Yeah, it happens because you have a crush on him." Poppy added, 

"I can hear wedding bells in a minute!" Rose squealed. 

"OH!!!! That makes way more sense and it explains my uncontrollable urge to hold his hand." Smidge shuddered. "Well, there's one thing I will do, storm over there and he'll him how I feel and grab that hair." 

She opened her wings and start flying towards Milton but Branch, Poppy. Guy Diamond and Rose grabbed her with their magic powers. 

"Smidge, calm down, easy." Poppy panted. "If you come out strong like that, you'll scare someone like Milton off." 

"Yeah, you can't be so intense." Guy Diamond added. 

"Do you think someone like Milton would want a pixie like me?" Smidge asked. 

"No, no, no, he's gonna think you're amazing." Poppy said. "We can help you smooth out some rough edges." 

The Snack Pack tried to teach Smidge how to be a proper lady while Rose listed down each of the lessons, from introductions, balancing books on the head, petting pretty animals, small talks, tea parties in the cafe and the pinky gesture when holding a cup. Each of the lessons got out of hand with Smidge's intense manners, like balancing more than one book with heavy things on her head, wrestling arms, scaring the birds, sweaty underarms, and burping. 

"Well, let's call it for the day." Poppy said. "Everybody, we'll meet back here in the cafe, tomorrow morning and we'll help Smidge talk to Milton." 

"What!? No guys, I still need work." Smidge cried. 

"Don't worry Smidge, it will go great." She assured her. "All you need is to ease up a bit." 

"Yeah, besides, we taught you everything we can." Branch said. 

"For a sprite like you but me, I'm not sure." Smidge said. "You all stop yourself from doing embarrassing." 

"Sometimes, there are embarrassments in first time dates." Rose said. 

"You have embarrassments in your dates?" She asked her. 

"Yeah, like when Jonquil fell into the unicorn corral when we went dating in the unicorn rescue center." Rose sighed. "But you're going to be fine." 

"How can I be sure?" Smidge asked her. 

The next day, Smidge was sitting with the rest of the Snack Pack in the employee's lounge. 

"Okay, this is your practice run." Poppy said. 

"Hello, Milton Moss, please to meet you." Smidge practiced her lines. "I'm Smidge." 

"It's not an interview." Branch nodded in disappointment. 

Smidge tried to introduce herself with each introduction but most of them fail so Poppy tried different flairs for Smidge, from sassy mermaid, charming princess, feisty pixie, and silent, mysterious butterfly, until Smidge went back to normal. 

"Guys, this isn't working." Smidge sighed. 

"This isn't working because it isn't you." Violet said. "You should be yourself." 

"You're right, Violet." She sighed. "I'll try." 

When Milton Moss passed by her, Smidge started talking to him. The other members of the Snack Pack watch them date. The two started walking around the place and Smidge felt more lady-like when she's with him as they had small talks. Smidge was doing the lessons she was taught. It went well until they got cornered by a pair of changelings who try to beat up Milton Moss. They try to attack him but Smidge had enough of this so she punched a changeling with her fierce strength and rescued Milton from them. The changelings try to attack them but Smidge used a fire spell to protect her and Milton but it burned the changelings so hard that they flew away, now covered in ash and burns. Milton was blushing hard when he saw Smidge, now in her true self. 

"That was amazing, Smidge." Poppy said when she and Branch caught up with them. 

"Milton, I realize that you might not wanna be with a pixie like me." Smidge said. "But that's okay, Smidge is gonna be Smidge." 

She gave him a fist bump, which got him tripping backwards. He was so mesmerized by Smidge's rough edges that the sight of her made him blush harder but Smidge helped him get up. The two continued their date as they, along with Poppy and Branch flew back to the cafe, now knowing that Milton Moss loves Smidge for being herself. It was silly to change the wings of a butterfly but being yourself is the best thing to impress someone he or she loves.


	26. Meet the Peppy

Poppy and Branch have been friends ever since he comforted her after she and Creek broke up. For many weeks and months of her friendship with him, she told her father the story about all the things she and Branch did. 

"Delightful infinite regress, honey." Peppy said. "But you've been spending a lot of time with this sprite. You know, reintroduced elemental magic, went mad, fighting someone for a pillow, what's his name........you know, Mrs. Cortez's nephew." 

"Branch, and yeah." Poppy replied. "Lately, we've kinda taken our relationship to the next level." 

She showed her dad her blog about all her friend. There are a lot of pictures of her friends but one stands out. It shows her and Branch in their date. 

"He's in your best friends wall." He cried with tears of joy as he hugged her. "Oh Poppy, that was wonderful. Well, I need to get to know this young sprite. To talk to him, to laugh with him, to scrutinize his character.....in a fun way. So tell him, he's officially invited to my camping trip." 

In the next day, Branch, with Poppy, Rose and Violet, now wearing bohochic and geometric camping fashion are riding with the others in an RV that Peppy is driving. 

"Ugh, this is gonna be fucking awful." Branch cried. 

"What? Camping is awesome." Poppy said. 

"Yeah, we go hiking in Dragon Mountains......" Smidge added. 

"We go swimming, make shadow puppets, tell scary stories and do all the things we do in the wild." Guy Diamond added. 

"Not that." Branch groaned. "I mean, you dad, Poppy. I feel like if I don't impress him, he'll disapprove the shit of me." 

"Branch, relax." Poppy assured him. "I told you, he's done this will all my best friends and he's loved everyone of them." 

When the RV had stopped into the campsite, Peppy led everybody out of the camper and into the campsite. 

"Everybody, were here." He announced. 

He started playing with Poppy's friends, doing noogies, handshakes and wing dives. Rose felt her ears turning red as a tomato while Branch was nervous. 

"You see what I mean." Poppy assured them. "This is going to be fun." 

"Alright." Branch shivered. 

"Good morning honey, thank you for coming, Branch." Peppy said. 

"It's my pleasure, sir." Branch said. 

"And who are you, young elf?" Peppy asked. 

"I'm Rosetta Thornluck." Rose introduced herself. 

"And I'm Violet Dazzle." Violet added. 

"What are we waiting for, let the fun begin." He shouted as they all start to set up camp in the campsite. Their tents look small on the inside but they're big on the inside. While Branch was setting up his tent, he notices a small bee that is trapped on a spiderweb. Taking pity on her, he used his earth magic to rescue the bee and slide it gently on a flower that he grew. He then kept the flower on his vest for safekeeping. When he went back to set up his tent, Smidge and Guy Diamond flew up to him. 

"How did you guys get the fuck so close to Poppy's dad?" He asked them. 

"Well, we saved everyone when there's danger like fire, wild animals, dangerous weather, insects, or poisonous plants." Guy said. "I saved everybody with my earth powers when the water were about to swim in has worms in it." 

"I saved everybody from the wasps by smoking them away from us." Smidge added. 

"You got the approval of Mr. Peppy because of your heroic acts?" He asked them. 

"So, what do you say?" Guy asked him. 

Branch thought about it for a while until he gave in "Then, let's get heroic in the woods." 

During their hike, Branch tries to look for dangers he could protect everyone, from poisonous plants, bad weather, and insects to wild animals. Well, the signs already protected them. Poppy noticed the white berries. 

"Ooh, delicious." She crooned as she is about to pick some but Rose kept her away from it, knowing that the plant is actually the poison sumac. 

"Poppy, those are poisonous." Rose said. "Try these staghorn berries instead." 

"Oh, thanks." The sprite thanked the elf for keeping her away from the poison sumac. 

They continued the hike through the forest as each of them try to find food to cook back in the campsite. Poppy saw a cluster of orange mushrooms. She goes there to pick it but Violet was able to destroy it with her magic wand. 

"I'm about to pick that up." She said. 

"That's actually a jack o lantern mushroom, it's poisonous and it has non-forking gills." Violet said. "The chanterelles are there, beside it." 

She helped them identify edible mushrooms and poisonous ones by showing them pictures of them from her book. When they see poisonous mushrooms, Violet or Rose would destroy them while they pick up the edible ones. Finally, they came back to the campsite for lunch. Rose got some edible mushrooms she got with Violet's help while Smidge, DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille got berries, Guy Diamond, Biggie and Fuzzbert got some edible plants to cook and Poppy set up the campfire to cook lunch. 

"Can I pick that up?" Branch asked Peppy as he almost picked up the pot to help set up with the cooking. 

"I'll handle the pot, you can wash the plants we picked for lunch." Peppy answered as he took the pot himself. 

"Okay." Branch sighed as he started washing all the plants and mushrooms. 

Everybody did their best in helping out for the cooking and it went well until Poppy noticed a trail of honey. She followed the trail until she found a beehive. 

"Ooh." She sighed as she went near the hive to get some honeycomb but she tripped, sending a rock towards the beehive that destroyed it. Rose saw the bees flying towards Poppy and rushed to warn her. 

"Poppy, behind you!" She yelled. 

Poppy screamed and started flying away but the swarm followed her, proving themselves to be as fast as a sprite. Then, they start to attack the rest of the Snack Pack when Poppy flew to the campsie. Her scream caught Branch and Peppy's attention. 

"Poppy!" They cried. 

Soon enough, the rest of the Snack Pack got chased altogether by the swarm of bees while Rose, DJ Suki and Smidge try to ward them off with torches that they made with their fire magic. Peppy and Branch flew outside the tents to see what's going on but they are shocked to see Poppy being chased by a swarm of bees. 

"Giving them a new home or a new queen is the only way to stop this." Peppy said. 

"I got an idea." Branch said as he flew towards Poppy and grabbed her. He carefully put her down and stood up to protect her. 

"Branch, what are you doing?" She asked him as he stood in front of the bees. He took out the flower that housed the bee and released it. The swarm noticed the bee and flew around her happily. 

"Is that the queen bee?" Violet asked Rose. 

"Yeah, she is the queen bee." Rose responded. 

After the bees were reunited with the queen, they flew away to find a new home. Branch turned to them with a shame on his face. 

"I've got a confession." Branch said. "Look, I tried to be heroic but I just acted like one because I want you to like me, Mr. Peppy." 

"You thought I only like you if you are heroic? Who gave you that idea?" He asked him. 

Branch eyed Smidge and Guy Diamond, who backed behind Rose. 

"Branch, my only concern is that you treat my daughter the way a friend should." He said. "Rose already did that when she kept Poppy away from the poison sumac while Violet proved herself by helping her identify what is edible and what is not. But after what you just did, you're good in my scrapbook." 

"Awww!!!!!" The others sighed. 

"Besides, even if I'd like you, she never listen to me, she's very stubborn." Peppy added. 

"Right, it's like when she makes up her mind, there's no changing it." Branch laughed. 

The two started a conversation as they sat along the campfire together while the others placed medicine on the others, who got bee stings. Branch is finally accepted by Mr, Peppy as one of his daughter's friends because of how he treats her the way a friend does. It's all worth it as everybody continued their camping trip in Dragon Mountains together.


	27. International Party Crash Course

That night, DJ Suki was talking to some friends via messenger for the city's upcoming International Cultural Festival. She mixed some traditional Filipino music but she got a videocall from her laptop. It's from her parents. She replied to it and a screen opens, showing her parents, two moth winged sprites were smiling at her. 

"Hi mama and papa." She sighed. 

"Diana Jane Suki Reyes, we've got good news!" Her father said. "The leaders of our diaspora here in Castle City chose you going to represent us, Filipinos for the cultural festival!" 

"What!" She was shocked. 

"We're so proud of you." Her mother added. 

"We can't wait to see what you'll do for our part in the festival." Her father added.

After they turned off the call, DJ Suki sighed and felt so depressed that she thought of taking a flight outside. As she got out of her flat, Poppy saw her outside her flat with her head down. 

"DJ Suki, your people chose you to host the Filipino section of the festival." Poppy squealed. 

"Yeah, right." She said blandly. 

"But you don't seem to be happy about it." Poppy said. "What's wrong?" 

"Sorry, I just can't fucking host that part of the festival." She sighed. "Or any kind of party, ever." 

"What you're saying is that you never hosted a fucking party before?" The butterfly winged sprite asked her. 

"I did once, it was supposed to be a fun party but it turned out to be a shitty nightmare!" DJ cried. 

She narrated how she tried to host the party but she couldn't keep track of all the details on her own. She tried to operate a bubble machine but it got everybody soaked instead that they had to go home all sopping wet. DJ Suki was traumatized about it. 

"At least nobody who got wet got hurt." Poppy smiled. 

"Tell that to the Sprite who can't fly." DJ said. 

"Who, your brother, Toby? He's alright and he had four weeks to heal his wing." Poppy said. 

"Still, parties and festivals are so fucking overwhelming." She said. 

"But you DJ." Poppy said. 

"That's different." She responded. "When I DJ, I feel the flow." 

"But DJ, party hosting is the same way." Poppy told her. "Once you learn it, you feel the flow. And I have the perfect thing to help you, you can ask other Filipinos you know." 

"Sure, but the only ones I know were Rose, my parents, Stella, Cheryl, Paulette....." DJ stammered. 

"You could ask Rose, she grew up there." Poppy suggested. 

"Rose, yeah." She nodded. 

The next day, at Sweet Pop, DJ Suki was reading everything about the Philippines from the book that her parents sent her. Poppy noticed this and asked Rose to help her out. The young elf flew in to DJ and asked her. 

"I learned everything about the country but I dunno what should I put for decorations." 

"You can ask me." Rose said as she came up to her. "I grew up in the Philippines but a portion of it." 

"Okay, can you tell me some stuff you know about the country itself?" DJ asked her. 

"Sure." Rose agreed. "Any Filipino fiesta is incomplete without the banderitas. They're small, triangular pennants that were hung on the ceilings but I heard the cultural festival will be in Castle Park so the booths will have the banderitas hanging above the booth windows instead." 

"Oh!!! I only remember my dad experienced seeing those back in Cebu." She said. 

"So he experienced the Sinulog festival?" Rose asked her. 

"Yeah, he watched them a lot, especially the reenactment of the battle of Mactan." DJ added. 

"Wow, you learned about it from your dad?" Rose asked again. 

"Yeah." DJ responded. "I remember they would sell souvenirs every year so you might expect something familiar from your homeland." 

"Yeah, all the things I remembered seeing back at home." Rose sighed. "Like magnets shaped like fish, sea creatures and the whale shark, the booths are shaped like the nipa huts and other local delicacies and food too." 

"We do that in every cultural festivals." DJ said. "We need something cool and unique." 

"I got the yellow mangos that were delivered today in my home." Rose said. 

"Thanks." She thanked her. 

"How about dances." Rose said. 

"We did the opening dance but they're usually the same." DJ said. 

"Try showcasing the different dances in one presentation." She suggested. "I've seen many videos of dancers showcasing known dances in one presentation and they're so fabulous."

"That's a great idea, we could do that for the show." DJ agreed. 

"I could visit you if you need help." The elf offered. 

"My family are visiting so I'll ask them for help." She said. "I could ask you for help if I need to." 

"Ok, good luck." Rose bade her as she went to work. 

That night, DJ worked on her computer for inspiration until her relatives arrived. 

"Hi, Diana." Her mom said. 

"Hi mom." DJ sighed. 

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked her. 

"I didn't know representing my country is hard." DJ moaned. 

"I know how you felt." Her father said. "I also had a hard time trying to make things right when I was chosen to represent my nation too." 

"Really?" She asked them. 

"Yes, it's overwhelming too but it's not bad to ask help." He said. "I learned about it from my Filipino friends for help and you can ask us for help too." 

"Oh, like Rose." DJ stammered, mentioning Rose too. 

"Yes, sweetie." He nodded. 

"About the dance, this is the inspiration I got from Rose, she sent me that link." She said as she showed them a video of a dance group showcasing different folk dances to her parents. 

"That's a great idea, we could show them to the others." Her dad agreed. 

"I thought of the rap part to showcase the festival dances too." DJ suggested. 

"That would be great, you should join the dance as Reyna Juana." He suggested. 

"You mean the lady at the center of the dance, holding a statue?" She asked. "I don't know if I could do it?" 

"You can search those videos of them you would find inspiration for it." Her dad suggested. 

"Thanks, dad." DJ sighed. "I'll ask Toby and the others if they wanna join the dance showcase." 

"That's a good idea, why don't you ask Cheryl, Stella, Rose and the others to join too." Her mom added. 

"Sure." DJ agreed as they ended the call and she went back to sleep. 

The next day is the preparations. Many of the humans, and the mythical races were setting it up while the others were practicing their dances for the presentation. Rose was walking by when she saw DJ trying to make sure everything is perfect. 

"Hey DJ." Rose called out. 

"Oh, Rose." She replied. "Just in time for delivering the mangos." 

"Yeah, glad that I could come." Rose added. 

"I just wanna ask you, will you join the dance showcase we're gonna put on for the festival?" DJ asked her. 

"Sure." The elf nodded in agreement, 

"Have you thought of an outfit you'll wear in the festival?" DJ asked her. 

"My parents sent me a dress that is a copy of my great great grandmother's gown and this is what it will look like." Rose said as she showed an old picture of an elf in her cellphone. She is wearing a collarless blouse with bell shaped sleeves, a pañuelo, a fancy skirt with a cloth wrapped around her waist and she has a fancy hair comb, a necklace and earrings. 

"Is that a Maria Clara gown?" She asked her. 

"Yeah, it's worn by aristocrats in the old days and my great great grandmother is one of them." The elf answered. 

"When the dance practice comes, I'll see what you're gonna do." DJ said. 

"Okay, I'll see ya in practice." Rose said as she went right to her work. 

After work, Rose joined the others whom DJ recruited for the dance showcase. Her brother, Toby is leading a team of sprites in a festival dance while Rose ended up dancing a traditional folk dance with five sprites. During one of the dances, a female faun with curly pink hair rushed to DJ Suki. 

"Diana, Cherri is gonna balance seven pots on her head for her part, does she need help?" She asked her. 

"She could manage, I heard she had grandparents living in the mountain regions of Luzon." DJ answered. 

"Oh, I'd better be as fast as a buff banded rail for my dance." She said as she rushed to join her teammates to practice. 

After doing their dance steps, they started doing the dance routine. They practiced their timing, their dance steps and the finale, where they would do a dance altogether while the others waved flags. They did it for days until the day before the festival came. It's up to DJ Suki to decorate and prepare the section. 

"So, how are the preparations?" Rose asked. 

"It's so tiring, but I can manage." She huffed and puffed in exhaustion. 

"I notice you're not okay." Rose responded suspiciously. 

"But I'm fucking fine, really." DJ nodded. 

"No, I'm your friend and you must talk to me." Rose said. "I'm worried about you and you can tell me what is wrong." 

"Okay, I am having a hard time with this representative thing because I couldn't host the part of the festival and the role is so hard." She confessed. 

"The role of a representative is hard?" Rose asked her. 

"Yeah, it's overwhelming." DJ replied. "I couldn't keep the planning in the right track." 

"I felt the same way as you did once." Rose said. "With my work." 

"You do?" DJ asked her again. 

"Yeah, I had so much work and I couldn't get them in time but Poppy told me that it's not okay to do everything on my own." Rose added. "You just need help sometimes." 

"Really?" DJ asked with wonder. 

"You could ask help from the other Filipinos, even your parents." Rose advised her. 

"You're right." DJ nodded. "I should ask help." 

"And you have to feel the flow too." Rose said. 

"Poppy told me that once." DJ said, remembering those words that she heard from Poppy. 

"Yeah, I know you can do it, just feel the flow." Rose smiled. 

Suddenly, DJ Suki underwent a mental breakdown that caused her to remember her failed party. In the middle of it, a pink butterfly and a red dragonfly with Poppy and Rose's voices whispered the same words to her. 

"Just feel the flow." Both the voices repeated. 

In a matter if time, DJ Suki got up and starts to fly. 

"Drop the beat y'all!" DJ smirked as she fly off to get back to work. 

She starts to get right back to preparing the party on her own but this time, she's feeling the flow. Rose later joined in with the preparations. DJ flew around, preparing everything just in time before the opening until it's ready. The next day is the opening day of the international cultural festival and everybody is dressed in traditional costumes of their home countries.

"Poppy, your outfit is so flashy!" Branch blushed hard when he saw Poppy in her carnival samba dancer outfit. He is wearing a mariachi costume with a sombrero. 

"Thanks, Branch." Poppy thanked him. "Though it's kinda revealing." 

"Wow, I can't believe you're wearing your mom's old samba outfit." Satin complimented. She and Chenille are wearing kimonos with hair accessories, traditional tabi socks and wooden slippers. 

"It finally fits." Poppy said. 

"Hey guys!" Rose called out. She is wearing a Maria Clara gown with an heirloom hair comb adorning her hair. She held a folding fan that match her dress.

"Wow, you look like a real señorita." Branch complimented her. 

"Thanks, it's a replica of my great, great grandmother's dress." She said. "And it came with an heirloom comb from my grandmother." 

"Are you participating in the showcase?" Guy Diamond asked her. He is wearing a silk ensemble, composed of a turban, a sherwani, traditional pants and flats with jewelry. 

"Yeah, I'll be dancing the cariñosa." Rose replied. "I practiced with the others for days after work." 

"I'll do a Bollywood dance with Gia and the others." Guy said proudly. 

"Good luck, I'll be participating in the powwow." Smidge added. She is wearing a headband with a feather, buckskin dress with tassels and fringes with matching moccasins. 

"Oh goodness, it's time for the dance showcase, let's get ready." Rose called out as they joined their teams to get ready for the show.

The showcase started as each of the groups showed their traditional dances from their heritages. Guy Diamond and Gia danced a Bollywood routine with their team, Smidge danced a powwow with her cousins, and some members of her diaspora, Branch played his acoustic guitar with a mariachi to accompany a group of dancing Mexican sprites, Biggie watched his team dancing a British dance onstage, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille do a dance using parasols in their routine with their team, and Poppy and her team of Brazilians did a samba dance. All of the groups do their best with their dance routines to impress the viewers. DJ Suki, who is wearing a sinulog festival costume, was nervous about it. 

"I don't know if I could do it." She shivered. 

"DJ, you already felt the flow when you prepared the party but you'll also do the same in the dance." Rose assured her. 

"You really think I can do it?" DJ asked her. 

"Yeah, we'll do great." The elf said. "We just have to do our best." 

"Okay, let's do this." She grinned as she and her team get ready for their dance. 

After all of the dance teams finished their dances, DJ Suki and her team finally show up onstage. Their dance first show the common ones, but at the moment the chorus was played, the next dances were shown. Rose did her routine gracefully as if she is living in the era of the Spanish colonization, which the next set of dances showcased. After them, came the tribal dances from the mountain province and after them, came the traditional dances from the southern island of Mindanao. In the rapping part, the festival dances were later shown, with DJ Suki dancing with Toby and his team. Her parents and everybody cheered for them louder than before as they continue their dancing. After their performance, everybody cheered and clapped super loud when they bowed and left the stage. 

"DJ, Rose, you two did great!" Poppy cried as she and the other members of the Snack Pack congratulated her. 

"I know you can do it." Rose added. 

"Aww, it was nothing, I just have to feel the flow." DJ said. 

"So, what do you wanna do now!" Branch asked. 

"We'll try the other booths." DJ suggested. 

"Lets go!" Rose cheered as they continue to join in the festival. As they join in the fun, the stars sparkle in a special kind of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the TTBGO episode, Party Crash Course but it has some cultural references. You can ask me about them.


	28. Archer Pastry

Along has been going on since Archer Pastry was discovered to be half-innocent of a car theft incident and half-guilty over stealing food from bakeries and restaurants. After being sent to a reform school, they had him accommodate educational, behavioral, and therapy needs for him. Archer was sorted to the class that handles delinquents. They are all being taught good manners, given therapies, and proper education. Aside from their usual education, Archer and his class were assigned to community service, where they are tasked to learn how to work in small businesses or do civil services. Archer was tasked to work part time as a janitor in Sweet Pop. When it's breaktime, Archer was invited to the employee's lounge, where Poppy, Biggie and Guy Diamond, the two were visiting the cafe are there. 

"Okay, Archer, you got the chance to bond with us here." Poppy said. "We can't wait to do some bonding activities with you since your teacher asked us to help you learn how to socialize." 

"Yay!" The two cried. 

"Wow, that actually sounds amazing." Archer said before changing to a sarcastic tone. "Just the fucking worst." 

"Awww!!!!" They groaned. 

"Guys, the headmaster asked many businesses to help these troubled kids to let them work here for community service and Rose volunteered us to help out." Poppy said. "I know he's rude, as said by the teachers, but to help him learn how to socialize, we have to make him our friend. When people connect to a good activity, it bonds them together. Who wants to start? Biggie, I think I saw your hand." 

"Okay, what's he gonna do with me." Archer asked Poppy. 

"You could help me sort these pictures that I took of my patients in the Veterinary." Biggie suggested. "I love photography but my subjects are usually animals." 

"Okay, what will I do?" Archer asked him. 

"Just watch how I sort my photos to the right page." Biggie said. "Then, you follow." 

"I'll be sorting the dishes ordered by the customers." Poppy added as she went back to work. 

The two immediately went right to work. Biggie helped Archer Pastry sort each picture to a category. It was difficult at first for Archer to learn how to organize but he later remodeled it with bookmarks to help Biggie remember where the pictures belong to. After bonding with Biggie, Poppy came to the employee's lounge to check on them. 

"Wow, Archer, I didn't know you can organize things." She was impressed. 

"I learned it back in Mexico." He said. 

"But why are you here?" She asked him. 

"Just let it rest, Poppy." Biggie assured her. "Those questions are very sensitive and we have to be patient till they'll open up at the right time." 

"So, what else can we do? I couldn't wait for this shit to end." Archer said sarcastically. 

"We could try out writing scripts together." Guy suggested. 

"But I usually write in Spanish." Archer added. 

"That would be useful in my script." He squealed. 

"It does?" The drake asked him.

"Yeah, I would need help to write it for a play." He said. 

The two started writing a script altogether. Most of Archer's dialogues are in Spanish but Guy Diamond, who learned it from Spanish class in high school, translated most of it into English. When it was done, the two marveled at the complete script. 

"Wow, I didn't know you're a natural at writing drama in this script." Guy complimented. 

"I watched a lot of Spanish drama." Archer said. "That's where I got my inspiration." 

"Have you tried reading Shakespeare?" Guy asked him. 

"The school mentioned it before." He answered. "I would ask the teacher a lot because I don't understand what those words mean." 

"Hey guys!" Rose called out as she entered the employees' lounge with a box, filled with clean, recycled bottles. 

"Wow, that's a lot of bottles you got there, Rose." Poppy complimented. 

"Mr. Elfmore said that he wants a different decoration for the studio and he wants to have these bottles be transformed into an art piece but I would need some help."she said. 

"Archer can help you with it." Poppy suggested. 

"Really?" Archer asked. 

"That's great." Rose squealed. "Let's start painting them." 

Archer immediately started painting the bottles with Rose. They painted them with one color at the top and another at the bottom. 

"You missed the spot." Rose said. 

"Oh!" Archer sighed. 

"Just kidding." She joked, pranking Archer by shocking him, splatting the paintbrush on him.

Despite the fun they had, they are able to paint all the bottles. Then, Rose wrapped the neck of the bottle with a string. 

"Then, we tie them with a string." She instructed. 

"Like this?" Archer asked when he showed her the neatly tied string on the bottle. 

"Yeah, you're a natural." She complimented. "Mr. Elfmore was waiting for us in Feather Pen Studios." 

"I'll help." Archer volunteered. 

The two walked all the way to Rose's workplace, where her workmates are waiting. When they get there, Archer borrowed a ladder while Rose flew to the ceiling. They started hanging the bottles bit by bit. Some are high while the others are low. When they're done, Mr. Elfmore was amazed by the artworks his workers made from recycled materials but none is more outstanding than that of Rose's. 

"Rose, how did you come up with this hanging artwork? It's mesmerizing." He asked her. 

"I had some help from Archer Pastry." Rose answered. 

"It's a new experience for me." He said. 

"But when you look at the bottles from afar, you'll see how it's formed." She added. 

Her boss took a step backward to reveal the picture that the bottles formed: a rainbow heart. 

"This is outstanding." He complimented. 

Everybody joined in to see the artwork it formed and they too are amazed. Poppy, Guy Diamond and Biggie with Mr. Dinkles flew in to see what is going on and they are mesmerized by Rose and Archer's artwork. They flew up to the two just in time after viewing the artwork. 

"Wow Rose, you sure know how to bond with Archer." Poppy complimented her. 

"Well, it was nothing." Rose nodded. 

"I didn't know art is fun." He said. "I........never done experienced that before." 

"At least you bond with us." Poppy added. 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Branch entered the studio with curiosity but when he saw the rainbow heart, he was mesmerized too. In a minute, he turned to the others. 

"How did you guys made this?" He asked. 

"I did, with the help of Archer Pastry." Rose grinned. 

"How about we take a picture together." Poppy suggested. 

"Yeah!" Guy agreed as he and the others flew behind him and took a selfie. 

Archer had no idea how to become friends with the sprites who witnessed his trial but he is able to learn how to make friends from them by joining in their activities. He is one step ahead on the road to redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on Trolly Tales 2 but instead of stories, they try to bond with Archer Pastry over activities.


	29. Fluffleberry Quest

It was morning in Sweet Pop as Rose and Violet came over to the cafe for their get together with their friends. Smidge picked up a candy tree from a cake and roared like a giant. 

"Must eat fairy woods!" She yelled. 

"No Smidge." Poppy said before copying her. "Must eat fairy woods together!" 

Everybody started digging in as they ate all the candy replica of fairy woods. Rose picked out only the flowers and ate it while Violet took the gingerbread versions of the pods that were hanging on the candy trees. 

"Sorry gingerbread Cooper." Cooper said before eating the gingerbread version of himself. "There can be only one." 

As everybody gorged in, Branch piped up. 

"I gotta say, this is good." He said. "But nowhere near is as goddamn good as my grandma's Fluffleberry cake." 

"Grandma's Fluffleberry cake, what's that?" Poppy asked him. 

"Only the best dessert ever." Branch bragged but he started remembering his grandmother with a soulful look on his face. "Once a week, we go to the pixie market and afterwards, she served me the same slice on the same little plate. But unfortunately, she never wrote down the recipe and now, all I have is that fucking one last piece." 

"What do you do?" Rose asked. 

"Each morning, I woke up fucking craving it but if I ever give in to the temptation, it will be gone for good." He added, remembering how his elemental powers would stop him from eating the cake. 

"That sounds awful." Poppy said. 

"Oh, it's fucking torture." He said right before he goes back to the kitchen to help out the employees in there. 

"How sad." Rose sighed. "But I seem to remember my mom would buy me a Fluffleberry cake on my birthday and only elves love that flavor. It's so strange that a sprite like him loves that." 

"Poor Branch, so close to tasting that memory with his grandma and never getting to." Poppy sighed. "Can you fucking imagine?" 

"Yeah, it's not great, it's shit." Cooper said. 

"Well, that settles it." Poppy said confidently. "I'm gonna surprise Branch with a new Fluffleberry cake if it's the last thing I do." 

"How? We don't know the recipe." Guy piped up. 

"I remember scrounging in my aunt's cookbooks and I found the Fluffleberry cake recipe in it but I was a kid when that happened." Rose said. 

"That's bollocks." Smidge sighed. 

"We can't stand by while Branch suffers." Poppy said. 

"I better wait here for my fluffleberry cake delivered from the elf bakery to my apartment and I have to get home, bye." Rose said as she flew away like a dragonfly back to Pop Village Apartments. 

"Good luck with your cake, but we'll be going to sneak into Branch's apartment and steal it." Poppy said. 

"So, how will we do it?" Smidge asked her. 

"While we work, Guy Diamond and Satin and Chenille will sneak into his apartment and get the fluffleberry cake." She whispered. "We'll distract him with a lot of orders." 

It went as they planned. While Guy Diamond and the twins flew to Pop Village Apartments with a spare key they loaned from Poppy and sneak it in to steal the cake, Poppy, Violet, and the Snack Pack kept Branch busy and distracted with a lot of orders from the customers. Guy and the twins sneaked past a sleeping Gary and got the cake from it's safe until they flew back to the employees lounge in time. Poppy held the cake on her hands as a flower-like device was brought in. Rose arrived with her fluffleberry cake. 

"Well, it certainly aged but I'm confident we can still figure out the ingredients using a DNA test." Poppy grinned. 

"What's a bloody DNA test?" Satin asked. 

"A dessert nutrient assessment test." She answered as she tossed the aged cake into the device. "As soon as this device connects to the cake, we'll compute the data." 

The device started to compute the data within the cake. It took a bit long until it printed out the recipe. 

"Got the recipe, now time to bake." She said as they started baking in the kitchen. 

The recipe is strange, with weird requirements to bake it but the team followed the recipe anyway. When the cake is finally baked, they celebrate by trying it out but it was foul tasting that the sprites reacted to their horror. Rose, on the other hand, had no reaction in eating it but she gave them a foul-tasting removal potion to help them out. 

"I fucking told ya that only elves love the cake." Rose said with an embarrassing look on her face. "But now you know that it actually taste like shit." 

"What did we do wrong? We followed the recipe exactly." She cried. 

"Or did we?" Smidge asked them, showing a word that says "plushroom". 

"Oh, one of the ingredients was printed on the back, plushroom." Guy said. "What's a plushroom?" 

"Plushrooms are found in the slippery slope of soap summit, in the Dragon Mountains." Rose informed them from her cellphone. "Only flying species and races can get there but harvesting plushroom is a challenge." 

"Aww, it looks kinda cute." Guy said. 

"Well, as I want Branch to taste fluffleberry cake again, I guess we might as well return this cake to Branch." Poppy sighed as she got the cake out but she tripped on her wing, sending the cake outside the cafe, forcing the snack pack to chase after it. The cake almost fell into a manhole but it got disintegrated by the breath of the sleeping dragon nearby. 

"We have no choice but to get the plushroom from the Soap Summit." Poppy said. 

"We can all fly but Cooper and Violet can't." Rose said. 

"I could get my jet pack." Cooper said. 

"I'll get my broomstick." Violet added. 

Right after they have prepared, they started proceeding to go through the obstacles of slippery slope. They flew through the banana peel grove and crack falls until they reach soap summit. Poppy spread her wings and started flying past the bubbles and through the crater to get the plushroom but more bubbles rose up. 

"Hurry, it's gonna fucking blow!" Smidge warned. 

Hurriedly, Poppy flew past the bubbles and avoid each of the, to reach the plushroom but as soon as she got to the plushrooms and grabbed one, a giant bubble appeared. Cooper was mesmerized by his reflection in the bubble. 

"Big bubble!" He said as he punched the bubble but it popped and everybody got covered in suds but Poppy slipped with the plushroom and fell down but Branch swooped down like an eagle and saved her. 

"Branch?" She was shocked. "What are you doing here?" 

"I had a tracking charm casted in my cake and I've been watching your every move." He said. 

Poppy was shocked about the time the cake was destroyed, revealing that Branch was screaming from the rooftop.

"I'm so sorry, Branch but I can make you a new one with a plushroom." She said. 

"Poppy, I can live without the cake but I can't live without my best friend." He said as they flew out of soap summit and into the mouth of the crater where, the others are waiting. 

"Thanks for saving me, Branch." Poppy thanked him. "But at least I got the plushroom to get the recipe right." 

"Plushroom? I doubt there was any goddamn plushroom in the cake." He said. "Plushroom is what my plate was made of." 

"That means the cake that we made is the right recipe?" Poppy realized it. 

"I copied the recipe in my cellphone but we could add it in the notebook of recipes we collected." Rose said. "It would attract all the Castle City to taste it." 

Back at the cafe, the fluffleberry cake is added to the list of cakes they displayed and added a sign "For elves only" on top. It not only warned the other species about the foul taste, it attracted elves into the cafe too. Branch took one of the last pieces of the cake that Poppy made awhile ago and ate it while Rose took the other piece. 

"Just like Grandma used to make." He sighed. 

But having tasted how horrible it is, the others find it hard to watch. 

"I can't even bloody watch." Cooper gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the episode of the same name but with some changes. Elves are revealed to love Fluffleberries, despite its foul taste.


	30. Baking Buddies

Archer Pastry was invited again to Sweet Pop by the reform school but this time, to help out in the kitchen. He was nervous because he has no idea how to cook and something sad kinda made him remember something before. When he entered, he saw Poppy, Smidge, Cooper and the other employees in the kitchen, greeting him. 

"Morning, Archer!" Poppy said. 

"Oh, hi." Archer Pastry said shyly. 

"Want to help out with some baking?" Poppy asked him. 

"You want me to learn how to bake?" He asked her. "I haven't baked before." 

"I could help you learn how to cook too." She added. "It's one of the things I love to do." 

"Since when do you learn how to cook?" Archer asked curiously. 

"It's my passion when I was little." Poppy answered. "My mom is an excellent cook and baker, though she became a housewife when she married dad." 

"What was she like?" He asked her again. 

"Dad told me that she is a kind and radiant person." Poppy continued. "When any neighbors and the tenants come to live in the apartment, she welcomes them with the food she bakes and cooks. She dreamt of opening a restaurant with me and share our passion with the world before I was born but I was eight months old when she died." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I lost my mother too." 

"Is she a very kind woman?" Poppy asked him. 

"She is very sweet and loving." Archer replied. "She loved me and Benito so much and she does her best to protect us from our father." 

"What happened to her?" She asked him. 

"She ran away from my alcoholic father when he went berserk." He said. "My brother and I ran away on the night it happened." 

"Oh, I'm sorry it happened." Poppy comforted him. 

"It was hard, I never had any talents to try out because my brother and I would steal to survive." He added. 

"It wasn't too late to try new things." Poppy said. "You could try cooking." 

"What will I do?" Archer asked her. 

"We can practice cooking." She said as they went over to the kitchen. 

"What simple recipe can I do first?" He asked again as he puts on an apron, rolls up his sleeves, and washes his hands.

"Cookies are a first start, I learned about it from my mother." Poppy said. "We'll make chocolate chip cookies." 

The two started to prepare the ingredients needed to make cookies. During the session, Poppy taught him how to use the right tools, measure the ingredients and proper mixing. Then, they placed a ball of dough with chocolate chips on a tray with a baking sheet and waited for it to bake. When it's ready, they brought out the cookies to cool down and it's ready for order. An orc customer who asked for a box of cookies thanked them and went out happily. 

"Wow, your place had so much customers." Archer complimented her. 

"I worked so hard in following my passion that I have to perfect it over and over again." Poppy replied. "If you want to live a good life, you have to use these skills to a job you want. It takes a lot of hard work to reach your goals." 

"How you do it in the kitchen, I somehow wish I could bake and cook like you." He sighed. "I wish you guys could have a cooking and baking workshop for everybody to attend in summer."

"That's a great idea but now, you're the first cooking student in my cooking class." She smiled. 

"Wow, that means I could learn more." Archer added. 

"Exactly." Poppy nodded. 

"Ooh, can I make cakes today?" Archer asked.

"Not yet, you have to try other things around the place like cooking, making smoothies and preparing orders." She said. "You have to try other forms of making food for the customers." 

"Oh, you mean try other forms of cooking?" He asked again

"Yeah." She nodded as they started preparing food for the customers. 

The whole day is a very busy day. Archer Pastry would help out with the other employees in preparing the ingredients while learning new things from them. He learned how to fry, sautéed, boil and other methods of cooking from the employees but he also learned about preparing smoothies, salads, drinks, and arranging orders for the customers from Cooper, Smidge and, Fuzzbert. During break time, Poppy asked Archer about his experience in the kitchen. 

"How was your day in the kitchen?" Poppy asked. 

"I didn't know there are other roles I tried out here in the kitchen." He said. "I always want to try and bake cakes when we made the cookies." 

"That would be a challenging task." She quipped.

"What does that mean?" He asked her. 

"Cakes are very challenging." Poppy said. "It takes long for it to bake." 

"Well, that's what we do here in the cafe." She replied. "My friends and I work together to serve the customers." 

"Wow, you guys are one busy group here." He said with a shock. "Can I help out?" 

"We got more orders to do so we have to do our best making

Still, there are a lot of work to do. Archer patiently waited for his opportunity to bake cakes because he wants to make one with excitement. He would cook good food, prepare smoothies, salads, drinks, and arrange orders for the customers while waiting for the opportunity. After many orders, he was given the opportunity to help out in baking cakes. 

"Um, Poppy." He panted. "Now, can I help you bake....." 

"Yeah!" She smiled. 

"Really?" He grinned. 

"Sure, you could help me with something, I'm making a surprise cake." She announced. 

"Okay, what is it?" Archer asked her, 

"My mom made up this recipe and it became a hit for the cafe.It's being ordered by an elf couple for their daughter's birthday." Poppy said. 

"You want me to help out with the baking?" Archer asked. "I never got the chance to make cakes but I'll do it." 

"Let's get cooking." Poppy smiled as they started baking. 

In a minute, Archer Pastry and Poppy start preparing the ingredients. He took out a bag of flour, milk and a carton of eggs from the fridge while Poppy used her magic to take out some lemons and oranges. Now, with improved cooking skills, he does the orange cake while she works on the lemon cake. They put the cakes in the oven and she taught him how to set the timer. When the cakes are ready, Poppy instructed him to cut a hole in the lemon cake, place some orange slices, and smoosh up the orange cake, which Archer is able to do. When the cakes were placed together and flipped, the cakes went well. It was later passed to another employee, who covered the cake with icing and had it placed in a box for delivery. Archer was relieved that he got good with baking. 

"Maybe I could try helping out in the reform school kitchen." Archer said. 

"That is a good opportunity to hone your cooking and baking skills." Poppy nodded. 

Suddenly, an explosion was heard nearby and a loud scream was heard that Poppy, Branch, Smidge, Cooper, Archer Pastry and Fuzzbert rush to the window and they were shocked with what they saw and Archer was heartbroken when he saw what is happening in front of him.


	31. Party Crashed

The news had spread about someone's restaurant being sabotaged was a shock to the city. Rose, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki, and Violet arrived just in time in the cafe to make sure they're okay.

"We flew in as soon as possible." Rose gasped. "Are you fucking alright?"

"We're okay." Poppy replied. "But it's so sad someone else lost their business."

"I'm afraid someone else did." Branch added as he pointed out the tv.

The television showed Farrah Peaseblossom from the news channel. Behind her is a burned down restaurant and an angry business owner.

"Hello, Farrah Peaseblossom here." The pixie reported. "We got a serious situation here about this owner of a pizzeria had his restaurant destroyed because someone blew it up."

"I have been working on this business for years and some bastard had fucking committed arson to my restaurant!" The owner cried. "This is the evidence!"

The video shows the employees going about in their work until a gang of drakes appeared in the restaurant. The owner was going to call the cops but the drakes have entered his place.

"Too late for now, sir!" Their cried as a gang of drakes attacked the restaurant. The employees and the customers are able to get out in time by the sprites and in the middle of the attack, the place exploded. The drakes escaped and the firefighters were able to prevent the fire from consuming the city.

While the Snack Pack watched the news, the same gang of drakes returned to the Red Tavern after causing arson in the pizzeria. There, Brandy was waiting for them.

"One down, more to go." The muscular, African American drake snickered.

"Nice one, Slamm-Oh!" Brandy sneered.

"Okay, you siren." The leader said. "We got a deal, that you'll bring me my family if we take out your competitors."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll get you your brother and mother at the end of the deal so I want you to wreck all the businesses of all my rivals." She said. "Is it clear, Bash?"

"Anything you wish for, Brandy!" He smirked as they left the place.

Brandy looked at the window and a feeling of hatred was shown in her face.

"Poppy, you and your meddling friends will pay for this!" She whispered.

In Sweet Pop, Archer Pastry recognized the gang of drakes who destroyed the pizzeria.

"It's my older brother, Bash!" He gasped

"Who?" Rose asked him.

"Benito, he's my older brother and we try to survive here in Castle City after we stowawayed from Mexico." He confessed.

"What happened to you two?" Poppy said.

"He left me alone and I continued to steal food when he disappeared." He continued. "I didn't know he's into crimes."

"At least you are struggling hard to survive but in a wrong way." DJ comforted him.

"And we did our best to help him." Rose added.

"But we can't let that gang of drakes destroy the other restaurants." Satin said.

"You would need a police officer to help ya, Biggie." The same white haired witch said as she came in.

"Oh, you're from the Magic Task Force." Rose sighed.

"You helped us solve the mystery of the fashion thief and take out the infected people from the additive poison but now, we need your help catching those drakes." She said. "They call themselves the Party Crashers."

"The party crashers?" The Snack Pack gasped.

"These ruffians are illegal immigrants who rebel without a cause." The woman said. "They had a scout who would sneak on any restaurant and tries to distract the customers. Then, they'll inform the others to invade the place and cause trouble, until they blow up the place with bombs."

"Oh, no!" Violet gasped while Rose ducked down in depression.

"Wait, when did he form that team?" Archer asked. "I remember he left me in the box in the alleyway, saying he's going to steal food and now, he formed a gang?"

"Yes, he did and he never cared for you." Poppy added.

"I know I handle magical disasters but my organization also handle a-level criminals." She said. "I would need someone to help me out with this situation."

"We need someone to keep an eye on the cafe." Violet said.

"Well guard the cafe." Branch said. "I'll have everybody ready with their magic."

"We'll go after those drakes." Biggie volunteered. "I'll take Guy Diamond, Aspen Heitz, Harper, and DJ with me to get these drakes to justice.

Meanwhile, the Party Crashers are partying and dancing around in the streets while Bash, the drake with a mohawk, and shades was singing with the rest of his gang.

We're taking what we want  
We're riding how we ride  
Not giving nothing up  
Never back down

We fire up the sun  
We're lighting in the sky  
We run because we run  
Thunderclap now!

Uh huh!

Let's go!

C'mon!

Yeah-Eh!

Let's go!

C'mon!

So see

Nothing ever hold us down!

After singing, the party crashers are yelling and screaming in jubilation while flying. They started committing arson in another restaurant as the customers and the owners escaped. The police arrived but the party crashers had already flew off.

"¡Tenemos Fuego!" Bash yelled. "Three down, a fucking lot more to go."

"There are a lot of restaurants to destroy and then, Bash can finally get his brother and mother back!" Peter, a blonde haired drake added. "What's next for us to destroy?"

"Hey, we can take down that fancy restaurant there too!" Smack, a stout, African American drake added.

"Hehehe, we'll take this down in no time." Bash snickered.

"Let's do this!" Slamm-Oh shouted.

"Este lugar es nuestro!" Pow, the Spanish drake with a twist mohawk yelled.

In the meantime, the witch lead Biggie's group into Foodstice to protect it from the Party Crashers and warn Chef about it. They knocked at the door and Chef answered it.

"Okay, okay, what do you want?" Chef asked loudly as she answered it but she quickly recognized the sprites. "Okay, what does Poppy fucking want? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"We are here to warn you about the party crashers and help you protect your business because they'll destroy your restaurant." Biggie said.

"You mean that fucking cheat, Brandy?!" She asked.

"No, she hired the Party Crashers to destroy your business." The white haired witch said.

Suddenly, the Party Crashers started to crash her restaurant. The employees and the customers start to panic but Biggie and his squad use magic to help them evacuate the restaurant as a bomb is detonated by Pow. When everybody was out, the restaurant blew up. The police and the ambulance arrived to tend to the injured people while the firefighters to put out the fires.

"That's it, I'll join you too." Chef agreed. "But I'll make sure those goddamn drakes are gonna fucking pay for the damage they did."

"You'll get your business back when we get the Party Crashers to justice." The witch assured her.

And so, Chef joined Biggie's team to take out the party crashers and they were able to save a few restaurants from them. Inside Sweet Pop, the place has become a temporary hospital and refuge for the stranded customers and the employees. Some police officers are stationed in the cafe to protect the people inside. The others who have children, left for the safety of their homes.

"We have to be prepared for them." Branch sighed. "They may be slippery like lizards but we have magic."

"Yeah, prepare." Rose sighed as she prepared herself.

"Huh, what is going on with Rose?" Archer asked Poppy.

"I dunno, it might be her usual busy self." She said.

"No, she has some issues of her own, maybe a trauma or something, I'll go and check on her." Branch said as he took his energy bow.

The preparations are going well for those inside the cafe but for the search squad, we'll, not so much. In the midst of the fight, Chef, Harper, and Aspen Heitz were caught. DJ Suki and the others hid in trash bins to listen to their comversation.

"Aha! So you three bastards are the ones trying to prevent us from destroying the other restaurants." Pow said.

"You can't get away with this!" Aspen Heitz yelled.

"Oh really, Brandy sent us to do her dirty work." Smack grinned evilly.

"But we heard Kaplowie is in Sweet Pop working there so this fucking restaurant is next in line for destruction." Bash said.

"I thought it's the last one in the list?" Peter, the Caucasian drake asked.

"Quiet, you bastard!" Bash yelled. "We will destroy all the fucking eateries until the Red Tavern will be the only restaurant in all of Castle City!"

"But Brandy will never keep her word, that bitch is a fucking cheater and she only thinks of herself!" Chef added.

"Don't worry, we planted a bomb that will set on right about now." Slamm-Oh snickered.

"In the meantime, you're gonna be stuffed in a trunk." Bash said arrogantly.

The other members of the Snack Pack and the white haired witch, after listening to the conversation, mysteriously disappeared. Just like what Bash said, the Red Tavern exploded, revealing Brandy and her girls all covered in ash with their customers. They marched all the way to Sweet Pop with anger.

"I can't believe those goddamn drakes fucking betrayed us!" Brandy yelled.

"Yeah, they did!" Vodka growled.

"We'll let them give a taste of their own medicine!" Champagne screamed.

"Lets make them pay!" Tequila added.

While in the cafe, both the employees and the customers who volunteered to fight with them, barricaded the cafe while Branch, Poppy, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Cooper, and Violet are preparing to fight the party crashers. All of the evacuated customers and employees from other restaurants that were destroyed, joined with the rest of the Snack Pack. The whole cafe had an invisible force field around it, which was casted by Branch, Poppy, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Violet, and Rose to protect it. Suddenly, DJ Suki with Harper and the mysterious, white haired witch were able to get to Sweet Pop through teleportation.

"What happened guys?" Poppy asked them.

"They got Chef and the others." DJ Suki huffed. "And they are on their way to the cafe."

"What!?" They cried.

"We better be prepared for them." Branch said. "Let's go everybody."

In a minute, everybody in the cafe are preparing for the fight. As Branch took out his energy bow, he noticed that Rose was in a shocking state. She is shivering and feeling sick.

"Rose, what is wrong? You're not feeling yourself today." Branch said.

"Oh Branch, I was just fucking traumatized with the shitty fire incident I indirectly caused since fourth grade." She said. "I'm good with my fire powers but it's too dangerous if I get under the fit of rage again."

"That's the nature of fire, it gets unpredictable when pushed too far." Branch said.

"Our elemental powers happen to go berserk if we get too angry." Poppy coerced her. "We use magic and our emotions are tied to our powers."

"I don't know if I could fucking use it again." Rose nodded.

"You have to if the cafe has to be saved." Poppy said. "If you get overboard with your powers, we'll calm you down."

"You have all of us." Branch added. "We'll help you get through your trauma."

"Don't worry, Rose, we will calm you down if you get extremely angry." Poppy told her.

I see those walls  
I want to break them down  
I know you're scared but  
Trust me now

Show me the good, the bad  
The smiles, and frowns  
So I can know you  
Inside and out

If you just take a chance  
And believe in your friends  
I can show you how

Let me feel the rhythm of your heart  
Let me see inside your soul  
If you open up your eyes will find  
There's a friend outside your door

I will embrace every single flaw  
Cuz, I'm your friend,  
And that's what we're for.

If you just take a chance  
Let down all your defense  
I can show you how

Let me feel the rhythm of your heart  
Let me see inside your soul  
If you open up your eyes will find  
There's a friend outside your door

You are not alone  
Trust me  
Everyone feels unsure or feels afraid  
So look me in the eyes  
And believe my smile  
Listen to me when I say

Let me feel the rhythm of your heart  
Let me see inside your soul  
If you open up your eyes will find  
There's a friend outside your door

There's a friend outside your door

This made Rose realize that she is lucky to have them behind her back.

"Okay, I'll fight but I'll be the last resort if things go wrong." She said.

"That's the spirit!" Poppy said.

"The party crashers are here!" Cooper cried.

"We'll be ready for them with a sing-off!" Biggie yelled.

When the party crashers came in front of the cafe, the Snack Pack are ready to fight them with a sing off. Rose was reserved in case things are going to get worse.

Smidge:  
We came to rock!  
Keep it dancing  
Here we go, heartbeats racing  
Turn it up, beat is popping  
And you know we ain't stopping  
No, we party, party all the time  
Yeah, were lighting up the sky  
Let me hear you drop the bass  
Drop it for me one more time

Pow:  
Hell yeah  
Now it's time to take it up, up  
Get this party up a notch, yeah  
You think you got it, but watch this  
Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!  
Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!  
Can't stop once we get going  
It's supersonic motion  
No, we're not ever slowing  
We're rocking and we're rolling  
This time, its overflowing, yeah!  
Ohh! We're rocking and we're rolling,  
This time, it's overflowing  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Guy Diamond:  
We're just getting started  
Make sure the crowd has partied  
You're gonna leave this competition  
Broken, broken-hearted  
We're rocking to the beat  
We're gonna bring the heat  
We're burning up these streets  
And we're always number one  
So respect your champions

Slamm-Oh:  
Do you hear that crowd?  
It's cheering nice and loud  
It's all for us  
What! What are you gonna do about it?  
You think you are the winners  
That's so cute, you're just beginners  
Take a seat, it's our turn  
Pow's gonna bring it home.

Pow:  
Oh, you can't ever touch us, no  
You ain't even coming close  
Every time we steal the show  
Check my falsetto-Ah.................

Biggie:  
Yeah, yeah....  
Yes, we came too

Biggie and Guy Diamond:  
Roll the scene  
Every dancer in between  
Name in lights  
Yes, we're winning

Biggie:  
Everyone, gather round  
Shake your pixie dust makers  
While we take it back  
From the party fakers  
Slo-mo, looky at me  
Drop the mic, show what I mean

Smidge:  
Dance break!

In the middle of the sing-off, Rose, Archer Pastry, and Violet are watching the scene and the elf got so angry with the Party Crashers' insults that her ears turn red with rage.

"They left me alone." He said.

"Really?" The white-haired witch asked him.

"Yes, he did and I don't want to face him ever again." Archer nodded.

"You don't have to, but we need your help freeing the others." She said. 

"Okay, I'll help." He agreed. 

"Yes!" Rose and Violet whispered.

"But we don't know where they are." Archer said. 

"I sense Chef's aura somewhere here." Rose whispered.

"Let's go and free them." Violet added.

Rose lead Archer and the others to the place where Chef was imprisoned. They sneaked to a storage room, where the trunk is. Rose, Violet, and the white-haired witch unlocked the trunk, revealing Harper, Aspen, and Chef. After undoing the ropes, they noticed an older drake coming close to them with a soulful look in her eye. She has the same black hair as Archer, but tied in a bun with a pair of curved horns on her head and she wears a flowery dress with flats. Archer was familiarized by her voice.

"Son?!" She gasped.

"Mama?!" He said.

The sing-off went on as the two teams continue to sing-off against each other until a familiar voice yelled.

"Silencio! She yelled.

"Mama!?" Bash gasped.

Everybody was shocked. It was Archer's mother, Mrs. Martinez, who was standing before them. With her are Rose, Violet, Archer Pastry, Harper, Aspen Heitz, and Chef.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He gasped. "And how did you get out of the trunk?!"

"You didn't know there are extra of us in this city." Violet snickered.

"Oh!!!! Busted!" Poppy cried.

"I never want to be found like this!" The drake mother yelled.

"Mama, Kaplowie, I've been missing you!" Bash cried but the woman slapped him.

"I can't believe my son is a criminal to try and find me!" She shouted. "Good thing Angelo found me first because he turned to the right path!"

"It's over now, Benito!" Archer agreed. "You left me starving when I was little but good thing I am able to leave and steal for myself. Thanks to the reform school, I decided to become a chef instead."

"Besides, I remember that you were working for Brandy in exchange for the search of your mother." Harper added.

"Brandy is nothing but a cheat, I know you double-crossed her." Chef sneered.

"You do nothing but cause trouble." Archer ended it.

"Traitor!" Bash yelled at him.

"For you but not for me, I wanted both of you to find a good life but Angelo did the right thing while you don't!" His mother scolded him.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo." Branch agreed.

"Rosa, will you do the honor of ending this sing-off?" She asked Rose.

"With pleasure, Señora." Rose nodded as she and Violet stood up with the Snack Pack. They face the party crashers with smirks and started dancing while Rose and Violet sing together.

Rose:  
I can see the things you're all doing  
And you think that we're naïve.  
But when we get the goods on you  
You're finally revealed

Violet:  
You said it's all just drama.  
But every bubble's got to pop.  
They're gonna see just what you're doing

Both:  
And then you're finally gonna have to stop!  
Don't think you're gonna win this time,  
'Cause you better believe we're gonna drop a dime on you!  
I'll get ya! (yeah)  
I'll get ya!  
And when I do, you're gonna be busted!(Busted!)

I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me  
When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,  
You're busted.  
(Busted!)

Rose:  
Yeah, they're finally gonna see the light,

Both:  
This is how it's gonna be,  
When fighting for what is truly right,  
You're busted!

There's a new cop on the beat,  
And we're bringing down the heat,  
Our eyes are wise to all your lies,  
'Cause you're not that discreet.  
And I don't care what you've heard,  
'Cause there's one six-letter word,

Rose:  
It's gonna set me free, (Violet: Gonna set me free)  
It starts with a "B"! (Violet: Starts with a "B"!)

Both:  
It goes B-U-S-T-E-D!  
You are busted!  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me  
When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,  
You're busted.  
(Busted!)

Rose:  
Yeah, they're finally gonna see the light,

Both:  
This is how it's gonna be,  
When fighting for what is truly right,  
You're busted!

The sing-off was over and the winners are the Snack Pack but the Party Crashers are not giving up. Bash growled and yelled at his gang.

"Get them!" Bash yelled as the other party crashers tried to attack them.

The Snack Pack are prepared to fight the party crashers with their magic powers. The gang may be skilled and slimy as dragons but they cannot escape the power of magic that the Snack Pack use. Biggie flew upward, sending two of them slamming on each other as he conjured a tornado that swept them away. Smidge used her fire powers to dodge the rest of the party crashers and sent a wave of fire towards them. Branch made plants grow all around a party crashers and tied him up with one of the roots of a tree. Poppy was almost cornered by the others but she made all the plants grow and the ivy tied them up. Rose blasted them with fireballs but she cornered them with a ring of fire after she sends them spiraling down to the ground.

"You've been messing with the dragon, now here come the fucking flames!" Rose roared as she used her fire powers to the extreme.

"Stand your ground!" Bash cried.

Before Rose could blast them, she remembered what Poppy said to her and she was able to calm down. She landed on her feet and was joined by the rest of the Snack Pack, Harper, Chef, Archer Pastry, and Mrs. Martinez.

"It's over." Archer snickered as he walked on to him with the Snack Pack, Harper, Aspen Heitz, Chef, and his mother growling at them with angry faces.

"C'mon." Bash pleaded. "You're not gonna use a trap on me, are you, Hermanito?"

"No, the cops will!" Archer smiled as the police finally arrived. Peter stood behind them with the people from Archer's trial.

"You're under arrest for terrorism, vandalism, and destruction of private properties!" The centaur chief yelled as she and the officers placed handcuffs on the party crashers.

"You owe me a car!" Manny yelled at Bash.

"You owe me hospital bills!" A drake father cried.

"You owe me, my deceased uncle!" A woman howled.

"You owe me my business!" A harpy yelled.

"Yeah, serve you right!" A drake girl scolded him.

"Sorry, those guys are jerks." Peter said.

As soon as the police arrested the party crashers, the Snack Pack are happy that the terror is over.

"Wow, glad that was fucking over." Branch smirked.

"Yeah....wha......." Poppy stammered as she noticed Rose's wings are glowing.

"What's happening?" Rose asked as the tips of her wings had heart-shaped markings. It's yellow with orange rims.

"Rose, your wings." She gasped.

"I dunno what these markings mean." The elf said confusingly.

"That's the crest of courage." Guy Diamond answered. "An elf must face their deepest fear and looks like you did."

"Yeah, I couldn't earn it if it weren't for you guys." Rose said.

"Oh!!!" They all cried as they gave her a group hug while the others watched them with awe.

On the next day, the trial took place on them but Archer, Peter, and his mother are placed among the jury with the Snack Pack. After each witness told the judge everything that happened, Judge Whopper got the verdict from the jury and declare the party crashers guilty and sentenced to reform school and jail with added community service. Everybody cheered as the owners of the destroyed restaurant, including Chef were given money to rebuilt their restaurants while the Snack Pack got a share of money for helping the city arrest the Party Crashers. Mrs. Martinez got her citizenship in Castle City and officially adopts Peter while Archer Pastry is released to her custody so he can live with her during the holidays. At the end of the trial, they all celebrate in the cafe.

"Archer Pastry, for all you did for your defense in our cafe, you can work here as a part-time job." Poppy announced.

"Yay!!" They all cheered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the work here." Branch assured him.

"I'm so proud of you, Angelo." Mrs. Martinez cried. "You chose the path I wished for you."

"Aww, mama." He sniffed. "Te quiero mucho."

Both mother and son are truly reunited and they are ready to move on with their life while Rose had finally overcome her deepest fear, thanks to the Snack Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the episode of TTBGO with the same name, Party Crashed, only the party crashers are criminals and illegal immigrants who commit arsonage. 
> 
> I added the song from Phineas and Ferb, Busted with Rose and Violet singing it. The song "Rhythm of your Heart" is used instead to help Rose overcome her trauma.


	32. Roses and Macarons

"Another day, another batch of customers." Poppy said as she opened the cafe. She, Branch, Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert, and the other employees enter and change to their uniforms in the restrooms. A female sprite is talking on the phone and ended the call that she flew in to tell Poppy the news. 

"Wow, we aren't opened yet and we have tons of macaron orders." She said. 

"That's great!" Smidge squealed. 

"What are macarons?" Cooper asked with Fuzzbert translating with sign language. 

"Macarons are fancy cookie sandwiches that come in all sorts of different flavors with ganache, buttercream, jam or cream cheese for filling." Poppy informed them. "We just need three large egg whites, one-fourth cup of white sugar, one two-thirds of confectioner's sugar, vanilla extract, butter, cream of tartar, granulated sugar, and one cup of almond flour." 

"Yeah, we got a busy day ahead of us, good thing we've been planning this day all along." Poppy said. "And nothing will ever go wrong." 

"But, we have one obstacle ahead." Branch warned her. 

"Who, Branch? Brandy and her posse?" She rolled her eyes. "Those bitches are still building their restaurant." 

"No, it's Rose." He said. 

"Oh, I remember Rose goes fucking nuts when she sees the shit over all our macarons." Smidge remembers her. "She would order more than one macaron." 

"She was fucking crazy about it." Branch added, remembering the time she would look at the macarons in bakeshops and stare at them like an owl for minutes but they have to pry her from the window. 

"Okay, we only make the macarons once a year because they're tough to make." Poppy said. "But we also have to keep Rose away from them too." 

"She'll go insane again if she sees them." Cooper huffed. 

"Yeah, we just have to make the macaroons secretly without Rose knowing about it." Branch said. 

"Let's get started!" Poppy announced as she and her team started to prepare the ingredients for the macarons. 

Cooper and Fuzzbert work on the fillings while Smidge and Poppy did the cookie shells. Branch fixed all the boxes while keeping his eye out for Rose, in case she gets crazy over them. They continue making the macarons, batch by batch until they are finally done. One cookie shell has the filling placed on them while the other overlaps them like a sandwich. When the macarons are finished, they make sure that Rose would not get crazy about it. When lunch rush arrived, Rose enters the cafe. 

"Oh no, Rose is gonna go fucking insane if she sees the macarons." Branch panicked. "I'll hold her off." 

"Branch, she might handle herself if she could control her desire." Poppy assured him. 

"But in case she gets crazy, I'll get her away from the macarons." He huffed as he flare to the counter so that he can make sure Rose keeps away from the macarons. 

When Rose came to the counter, she ordered some pasta and iced tea while Branch watches from the soda bar to see if she gets crazy over the macarons that they displayed. Whenever she passes by the bakery display, Branch would try to attempt to hide the baked goods from Rose. When the Branch tried to hide the macarons from Rose, Poppy caught him. 

"Branch, are you trying to hide the macarons from her?" Poppy asked him. 

"Well, I'm trying to keep the macarons away from her." Branch said. 

"But she might had enough macarons that she is satisfied?" She added. 

"How did you know?" He asked her. 

"It's her expression." She answered. 

Suddenly, Rose was going near the pastry glass case. This caused Branch to become so protective but Poppy hold him back. 

"She will go crazy!? What if she can't control herself!?" Branch panicked. 

"Why don't we look and find out." Poppy said as they looked at Rose going near the macarons. 

Rose came up to the showcase but miraculously, she didn't get crazy when she saw the macarons at all. Branch was confused why she didn't stare at their macarons like an owl or order them immediately. 

"Wow, Rose sure didn't order any of our macarons at all." He sighed. 

"I told you she could control herself." Poppy grinned. 

"We thought she would get crazy over our macarons but she gets no reaction when she saw them." Cooper said. 

"Who's getting crazy?" Rose asked. 

"Well, I am trying to keep you away from the macarons because we remember you get crazy over it." Branch said. 

"And Branch tried to keep you from it." Smidge said with Fuzzbert signing it. 

"You though I get crazy when I see macarons?" Rose asked them. 

"Yeah, we know how you react when you see the macarons." Poppy said. 

"I'm not going crazy over the macarons." Rose said. "I love macarons but it's so expensive that I have to save up money to buy them." 

"Wait, you are actually looking at the macarons but you never get crazy over it?" Branch asked her. 

"Yeah, I am saving up my money to give you all something." Rose said as she took out a box filled with macarons. 

"Wow, you are giving us some macarons for us to share?" Poppy was shocked. 

"Yeah, and it's a surprise for all of you but it's so rare that we get macarons so I want to buy a box of them from the bakeshop as a surprise." Rose said when she laid out the box and opened it. Inside, she revealed an assorted set of macarons. 

"Wow! You're full of surprises." Poppy was impressed. 

"Well, I saved the best for last." She said. 

Just then, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille, DJ Suki, Violet, and Biggie arrived at the cafe to see Rose with Poppy, Branch, Smidge, Cooper, and Fuzzbert. 

"Rose, you got us macarons!" Guy was shocked. 

"I wanted to have macarons for myself but it wouldn't be fun with just me having the macarons so I decided to share all of them with you." Rose said. 

"Awww, you chose to do what's right." Poppy sighed as the whole Snack Pack started sharing the whole box with each other. 

The team started to feast on the macarons that Rose bought, knowing that, even though she goes crazy over something she craves, it's better to share them than eating them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have cravings for macarons (they're so expensive but I rarely get them) so I would turn my craving for it into a chapter.


	33. The Interns

Satin and Chenille are working on their latest designs when their favorite tv show is on air. It's entitled Weekly Trend, hosted by Nova Swift, their idol. 

"Put your hands together, people of Westerna, it's time for another weekly trend watch with the ultimate fashion critic and editor in chief of Sizzle! Magazine, Nova Swift!" The announcer yelled. 

The twins watched with anticipation as Nova Swift is ready to appear. A puff of smoke appeared but she wasn't there. This shocked the viewers, including Satin and Chenille. 

"Sorry, nuggets!" A voice boomed. "But entering in a puff of smoke is out! Entering in a flower is in!" 

Nova Swift appeared before the viewers in a giant lotus flower. 

"Sequins are out!" She said as she removed her sequined coat, which she wore over another coat. "Mega sequins are in!" 

Everybody marveled at the sight of the mega sequins in her coat as they wore sunglasses to protect their eyes and clapped.

"And last but not least, diamonds are out, crystals are in!" She said. "Dance party!" 

As everybody in the studio started dancing, Satin and Chenille squealed in their flat that almost all of their neighbors could hear them. 

"Ooooh, I love Nova Swift." Satin sighed as she fluttered her wings. "She's my idol." 

"No, she's my idol!" Chenille huffed. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Satin took our her wand and opened the door, revealing Poppy. 

"Girls, girls." She said. "I can't believe what I just heard, Nova Swift wants to hire a new intern in her magazine and I recommended you two." 

"An internship in Sizzle! Ahhh!!!!" The twins squealed in delight. 

"She said she's gonna come over in Sweet Pop next week, and talk to you about it." Poppy said. "So make a good impression." 

"WTF, Dilemma." They sighed in fear. 

"Poppy, we have a fucking genetic disadvantage when it comes to good impression." Chenille complained. "It's called Satin." 

"Oh shit!" Satin glared at her sister. 

"Relax, all she wants is to ask questions and some requirements needed, just answer her honestly." Poppy advised them. 

"Actually, I wouldn't fucking do that if I were you." Guy Diamond said as he flew by. "That was the mistake Leah Laroux made." 

"Leah Laroux?" Satin shivered. 

"Her last intern." Guy answered. "Apparently, she gave Nova an honest opinion about her latest hairstyle and after that, Nova decided that it was time for her internship to end." 

"Ugh! Goosebumps!" Chenille shivered with her sister. 

"Disappoint Nova Swift?!" Satin cried. 

"If fate fucking worse than this?!" Chenille wailed. 

"Guy, that's just a rumor." Poppy dismissed it. 

"Whatever, the point is, be careful how honest you are with Nova Swift." Guy warned them. 

On the next day, the twins got an e-mail from Sizzle! Magazine and they opened it, revealing the requirements for the internship: papers that they need to answer and sign. The sisters immediately went to their laptops to prepare the papers that they have to sign. They are so confused about the questions in their survey that they had a dilemma on their hands. Poppy advised them to be honest while Guy warned them not to be too honest. Every day, the twins answer the survey and at the same time, took down the answers and rewrite new ones. The dilemma was so stressful for the the girls and what's worse is that the day of the deadline is almost there. 

"Satin, we'll fucking never complete this survey." Chenille cried. 

"It isn't so easy, it's shit." Satin added. 

"Yeah, we have to be honest but it's so hard." Chenille added. 

"But what about Leah Laroux?" Satin asked her

"We should go to Poppy and ask her for help." Chenille told her sister. 

"She could help us, yes." She agreed as they packed in their laptops and flew out of the apartment to go to Sweet Pop. 

When arriving in the cafe, Poppy was serving some customers when she noticed Satin and Chenille. They are anxious about the surveys they were given by the magazine. 

"What happened?" Poppy asked them. 

"We answered our surveys but we also erase them at the same time because we are still in a dilemma about answering them honestly or no." Satin cried. 

"Well, you can answer her honestly." She said. 

"But what about Leah Laroux?" Chenille asked. 

"Nobody knows what happened to them but I kinda invite someone here to talk to you." Poppy grinned as an older sprite couple flew up to them. 

"Otosan?" Satin gasped. 

"We're so proud of you two." The older woman said. 

"You're going to become interns for the number one magazine." The older man added. 

"Okasan, how did you know we're coming?" 

"We go here everyday as regulars, Setsuko." Their mother answered. 

"I see you're not in a good mood." Mr. Nakamura said. "What's wrong, On'nanoko?" 

"We have a dilemma about what Poppy said to us." Satin answered. 

"What did Poppy told you?" Mrs. Nakamura asked them. 

"We have to be honest but Guy told us not to be honest." Satin answered. 

"We are afraid of what might happen to us if we get too honest with Nova Swift." Chenille cried. 

"Isn't it too much if you lie?" Mrs. Nakamura said. "There's a saying, The first step towards greatness is to be honest." 

"Really?" Chenille asked. 

"Yes, honey." She answered. "But not every honest word is always pleasant to heard, there's a Japanese proverb that says, "Truthful words are seldom pleasant."

"Oh, ok." Chenille agreed. 

"Nova will understand you when you are honest with her." Mr. Nakamura said. 

"Just be honest." Their mother said. "Like how we taught you, before you got your wings." 

"We will." The twins agreed 

Immediately, they took out their laptops and answer the survey properly. Then, they printed their surveys, placed them in envelopes and prepared them with their IDs. The day of the deadline came just in time, as Nova Swift reviewed their surveys in her office. Satin and Chenille are anxiously waiting until they were called in. Nova swift called them to her office to talk to them. 

"I want to say something to you too." she said. 

"Okay!?" The twins asked anxiously. 

"You two passed the final intern test." Nova announced. "You can't imagine how hard it is to be me, surrounded by yuppies. What I need is honesty and you two gave it." 

"But what about Leah Laroux? She gave her honest opinion and you ended her internship." Satin asked. 

"Yes, I did, in order to promote her to my assistant and secretary." She answered as a purple haired, African American sprite with cyan and blue silk moth wings flew in. 

"Nova, you have a dinner at five." She said. 

"Thank you, and by the way, entering in a flower is so this morning." Nova added as Leah Laroux flew away back to her desk. "See, how can you not adore her, so I'll see you tomorrow morning and don't forget to bring me my Fluffleberry latte from Sweet Pop." 

The twins are happy to be accepted as interns for the number one fashion magazine because they prove themselves to be honest. It's so silly if they lie about something they cannot do but when they are honest about themselves, other people can understand them and help them to be better fashion designers and fashionistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the TTBGO episode, the Interns but from my experience in entering internship, there are surveys to fill in.


	34. DJs and Unicorns

Morning came as Poppy and Branch enter the cafe. It was unusually opened today before they come in because their employees came in earlier than them. 

"Good morning!" Poppy greeted them. 

"Good morning, Poppy!" They greeted back. 

"Mornin', Branch." A faun employee added. 

"Morning!" He greeted him as they changed to their uniforms. 

After changing to their uniforms, Poppy flew to the kitchen to help her employees while Branch begin to work with the others in baking the pastries they prepped yesterday. It was a usual day in the cafe, with Rose ordering her breakfast, Satin and Chenille would order Nova Swift's Fluffleberry latte, and Guy Diamond bought his salad. Just then, DJ Suki arrived in the cafe with an excitement on her look. Poppy notices her and flies up to the soda bar to talk with her friend but she noticed a young, wingless sprite with blue eyes, teal hair, and her back has a purple mark. She wears greyish-blue headphones (which also have yellow stars) and bracelets, a grey top, a belt with an emerald on the buckle, and pale yellow pants. She also wears what seems to be necklace consisting of large purple and yellow pearls.

"Hi, DJ." Poppy greeted her. 

"Hey, Poppy." DJ said. "My favorite niece here has a design of the cake for her friend Priscilla's birthday, which is gonna be held here in the cafe." 

"DJ, I didn't know you have a niece." Smidge added. 

"She's my brother's eldest kid." She added. "Her full name is Corazon Jade Reyes." 

"Hi!" The young sprite greeted. 

"DJ and CJ?" The pixie quipped confusingly. "Oh my guh! You two are so adorable!" 

"So, she has the same second name like yours?" Poppy asks her. 

"Every woman in my paternal family were given second names that start with J as a tradition and Jasmine, my sister-in-law, took up JJ Suki as her stage name when she married Toby." DJ responded. "They entrusted me to babysit her a lot so CJ looks up to me and I would do anything for her." 

"Okay, what cake does Priscilla for her birthday?" Poppy asked again. 

"Aunt DJ, here's the design of the cake that Priscilla and I designed together." CJ answered as she showed them a drawing of the cake that she designed with her friend. It's a rainbow cake with unicorns on it.

"Wow, did you design this?" Smidge asked her. 

"Uh huh!" CJ answered. 

"Did the parents want to order food for the party?" DJ asked. 

"No, they are going to handle toe food but we could make the cake ourselves." Poppy said. 

"Every year, Priscilla would write her birthday wish in a card and seal it in the envelope but at the end of the day, she opens it up and see if her wish came true." CJ narrated. 

"Wow, when I was a kid, my birthday wish is my chance to bake something on my own." Poppy said. "All this baking and cooking makes me close to my late mom." 

"My birthday wish is a new pair of sneakers." Smidge added. 

"But my birthday wish as a kid, mine is my own DJ set." DJ Suki laughed. 

"What kind of cake does Priscilla wants?" Poppy asked. 

"Priscilla told me that she likes velvet cake." CJ remembered. 

"I can use the red velvet recipe to make the cakes." Poppy squealed. 

"Can I help?" She asked them.

"You have school today so it would be a cool opportunity to invite your buddies to the cafe for Priscilla's birthday." DJ told her. 

"Can I? Okay, aunt DJ." She squealed as she and DJ left the cafe for school. 

"Wow, we got a party to set for a lot of kids." Poppy said. 

Meanwhile, DJ Suki was mixing music on her laptop while waiting for CJ Suki in the lobby. In a minute, her cellphone rang. DJ picked it up and answered it. It was from her sister in law. 

"Hi DJ, this is JJ." She called. 

"Yeah, what happened?" DJ asked. 

"I heard that Priscilla's parents forgot to add the music." She said. "Can you please play music at her birthday party?" 

"Really? I dunno if I could do it." The sprite sighed. 

"Well, you do everything for CJ, she looks up to you." 

"Okay." 

DJ is in a mess of her own as she continued mixing music but she noticed a folder in her laptop, which is dedicate to CJ Suki. She sighed in desperate as she waited but she used the music in the folder for her new mix. Back in the cafe, Poppy told Branch, Cooper, Smidge, and Fuzzbert about the cake that is ordered for a birthday parfy. 

"Is DJ's niece having a birthday?" Cooper asked. 

"No, it's her friend and they got a design for the cake." She answered as she showed them a photo of the drawing in her phone. 

"Wow, that a cute cake." Branch smiled. "Yeah, and we have a lot of food to cook."

"But DJ said that Priscilla's mom will handle the food." Poppy said. 

"Phew, that means more food for the customers." Branch sighed. 

"And we can make the cake." Cooper squealed. 

"How do we make a unicorn cake for her?" Smidge asked. 

"For the batter, we'll need eggs, white cake flour, butter, baking sugar, some yeast, and milk, but we will use seven bowls to divide the batter for each food coloring paste." Poppy instructed. "We will use two sticks of butter, four cups of powdered sugar, two teaspoons of vanilla, and two tablespoons of milk for the frosting." 

"Then, we add a cute fondant unicorn at the top." Cooper added. 

"Yeah, let's get cooking." Poppy said as they start cooking in the kitchen. 

Immediately, Poppy, Branch, Cooper, Fuzzbert, and Smidge started baking the cake. Poppy and Cooper made batter for the white velvet cakes with Smidge's help, and separated them in seven bowls with food coloring paste of each color: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink. They placed the colored batter in seven cake trays and baked them in the oven separately. While waiting for the cakes to bake, Poppy and Branch made the buttercream icing together and separated them into different bowls to add different colors. After the cakes were baked, Cooper stacked the cake with buttercream, Poppy covered the cake with icing and made some colorful decorations on it with an icing bag. A group of unicorns, made out of fondant was placed on the cake with the candles, and it was done. They also made rainbow cupcakes and butterfly cookies out of the extra batter and the extra icing. 

"Wow, we really outdid ourselves." Poppy said. 

"And we even made cupcakes and butterfly cookies." Branch added. 

"Now, CJ and her friends will have fun at the birthday party." Cooper giggled. 

DJ continued to mix music in her laptop when CJ came in. School has finished and CJ Suki had invited many of her friends to the party. She went up to DJ Suki to tell her the good news but she noticed her favorite aunt was so sad. 

"What's wrong, aunt DJ?" She asked her. 

"It's just that your mom asked me to DJ in your friends party." She sighed. 

"But you don't seem to be excited." The young sprite said, noticing her favorite aunt is nervous. 

"Well, I might mess up in a kids party." DJ added. "I always want to spend time with you but I couldn't do it when you're dancing and I'm playing music." 

"Aunt DJ, you are always there for me." She said. "That's what matters to me." 

You have always been my hero  
Just like there's nothing you can do  
When my spirit's down to zero   
I'll write back a note to you

You've got magic in your smile  
You've got power in your wings  
I haven't told you in a while  
You are beyond compare 

And it's all because you're you, you, you  
It's all because you're you, you, you  
When I'm with you, anything is possible  
Everything is magical  
You, you, you, you!  
You're perfect, cause you're you! 

"So, it's okay if I would play music in your friend's party, even if you won't dance with me?" She asked. 

"Of course it is, aunt DJ." CJ agreed. "And the birthday party is about to start." 

Immediately, the party is about to as DJ Suki and CJ Suki arrived in the cafe. They brought their gifts to the cafe's party room, where everybody's gathered there. DJ Suki set up her DJ equipment but CJ Suki walked up to her. 

"Hey aunt DJ, do you need help?" She asked her. 

"Oh, yeah." DJ smiled at her. "You could help me set up my DJ booth, just be careful. 

It was almost time for the party to start but both aunt and niece finally set up the DJ booth. CJ joined her friends to surprise Priscilla with the others. When Priscilla and her family enter the party room, everybody surprised them. 

"Surprise!!!!" They shouted, making Priscilla smile a big smile. 

"Awww, is this for me?" She asked. 

"Yeah, and my aunt DJ is playing cool tunes in her DJ set." CJ added. 

Then, Poppy, Branch, Smidge, Cooper, and Fuzzbert arrived with the cake, the cupcakes and the butterfly cookies. 

"Is that the cake that CJ and I designed?" Priscilla asked. 

"Yeah, that's your cake." CJ answered. "You liked it?" 

"Liked it? More like love it!" She squealed.

Smidge used her fire powers to light the candles and everybody started singing the happy birthday song to Priscilla. She blew her candles and everybody cheered. DJ Suki started playing her mixed tunes that she prepared for the party. Everybody loved it and they started dancing while the others eat the food that Priscilla's parents brought with them. 

"So Priscilla, is this the best party ever?" CJ asked her. 

"Yeah, this is a birthday wish come true!" Priscilla answered. 

"And it's not about unicorns?" She asked her again. 

"Nope, just with you and everybody we love." Her friend giggled as they had fun at the party. Just then, CJ ran up to DJ Suki and give her a hug. 

"Thanks DJ, for making this party memorable for Priscilla." CJ thanked her. 

"Did she get her birthday wish?" She asked her. 

"Yeah. It's not about unicorns, she just wants to have fun wth her family, me and our friends." CJ answered. "Just like how you wanted to spend time with me but you were asked to DJ in this party. How we set up your DJ booth is the best time that we spent together." 

"Really?" DJ asked her. 

"Yeah." She nodded. 

"Yeah, we did had a lot of good times together but this is the best." Her aunt agreed.


	35. Sibling Quibbling

It's a lunch rush for Poppy and her employees as they cook, bake, and serve the customers. Everybody loves Sweet Pop, from its customized uniformed employees with sweet, kind, and charismatic personalities, the healthy and delicious food, to it's cute, colorful environment, the fairy forest-like theme, and the family-friendly service. Most of the customers are regulars like Rose, Guy Diamond, and DJ Suki while the others are different, like the solo diners, families, foodies, and couples. 

"That's a lot of orders for this customer." Poppy panted as she brought the list of orders to Fuzzbert and the other chefs in the kitchen. 

"That's Toby's order, he's having a lunch date with his wife, Jasmine." Another chef said. 

"We all know how it is, so many sprites and different races getting to know, so little time." Poppy continued. "So we have these HRM students from our old college as interns, the headmaster asked us to give them internship." 

"We got an order of cold cut sandwiches from Guy Diamond and his new boyfriend." A waiter cried. 

"We got this!" Poppy cried out as she started preparing the sandwich in a minute. 

With the customers, the whole restaurant is packed with many kinds. Guy Diamond and his new boyfriend are talking to each other, asking things about each other while Biggie and Dr. Moonbloom are having a conversation but Harper and a faun got to know each other by drawing portraits. Suddenly, a turquoise haired sprite with purple moth wings arrived into the cafe. She is wearing a black tank top with a blue star, a pair of leggings with white and red stripes, and a pair of rubber shoes. She is drinking water from a water bottle and wipes her forehead with a towel vigorously. She jogged her way to the cash register and ordered. Violet stood in front of the cash register to take her order. 

"I'll have one of your healthy strawberry banana smoothies and the flutterkale salad." She said. 

"Okay, that will be five hundred." Violet answered. 

After paying the money, the sprite went up to the table, where Chenille is sitting. 

"What's up, names Ridley Santos but you could call me Ripley Wisp." She said. "I'm all about extreme sports: surfing, flying derby, speed flying, skateboarding, anything to feel the rush. And you?" 

"I'm Chihiro Nakamura, known as Chenille." She said. "And I fucking wouldn't do anything of that. I'm all about high fashion, clothes, makeup, hairstyles." 

"Oh, I pretty much only wear this tank top everyday, and I let my hair take care of itself." Ridley added. 

"Okay, thank you." Chenille said before scooting to another table, where her sister is. 

When Poppy served Satin and Chenille's order in her new table, 

"Here ya go ladies." She said as she placed the tray of pasta for the twins. "How's your day? Wanna get a manicure at the crystal nails manicure salon?" 

"I am so there!" Chenille squealed. 

"Sorry Poppy, I made other plans." Satin added. 

This shocked Chenille, who usually goes around with Satin a lot. 

"Other plans?" Satin asked. 

"That's okay, Chenille." Poppy calmed her down. "Just because Satin isn't coming doesn't mean you can't have your nails done, I'm just dragging Rose along because she had trouble with her manicure." 

"Sorry Chenille, but I decided to go on a date with one of the sprites I met online." Satin said. "We really hit it off, and there she is now." 

Ridley Wisp flew up to them and bent over to Satin's place like a cool surfer. 

"Hey Setsuko!" Ripely said. 

Chenille was shocked, her sister is dating the same sprite she met earlier. 

"See ya tomorrow in the dragon woods." She said as she flew off. 

"That was so...." Poppy and Satin cheered. 

"Unnecessary." Chenille said. 

"Whatever, Chenille!" Satin huffed. "She's thrilling and adventurous, it's more than about being posh, I wanna get out and try new things!" 

"Why would I want to try the shit off something new." Chenille huffed. 

"I dunno, she seems exciting and fun, we are finally dating and who knows, otosan and okasan would like her." She said. 

"Yeah, exciting and fun." She huffed as she flew away. "Unlike your fucking fashion sense!" 

"Oh really, I wasn't the one wearing a dress fucking backwards last week!" Satin yelled. 

The two argued until Poppy intervened. 

"Guys, there's no reason why you both have to be friends with Ripley." She cried. 

"Actually Poppy, I'm dating her." Satin confessed. "I'm a lesbian." 

"You didn't tell me?" Chenille cried. 

"I tried to keep it down until we're old enough." She said. "I'm dating Ripley Wisp now." 

"It's alright, I need time for myself." She sighed as she took her food and eat in another empty table nearby. 

Later, Chenille was having her nails done with Poppy and Rose while Satin was hanging out with Ripley Wisp. Chenille was so sad when she now realized that her sister is a lesbian. 

"Is there something wrong?" Poppy asked.

"I can't believe the fuck it happened." Chenille complained. "I thought she would find the right man like I will." 

"She is your sister, she needs support and acceptance, no matter what orientation." Poppy advised her. "Do you think Satin is straight?" 

"Well, I should've seen the signs." Chenille sighed. 

A flashback was shown when the twins were hanging out with the rest of the Snack Pack and Satin was thinking about DJ Suki. There was that time when they are watching a movie and Satin's eyes went ogling over the leading actress while Chenille was sighing when she looked at the hunky. At high school, Chenille was asked by a football player while Satin asked out a mermaid for a date to the prom and another memory flashed when Chenille caught Satin kissing a lesbian faun in the corner.

"Chenille, are you alright?" Poppy asked. 

"This talk about orientation would take a long time to think about." She said. 

"Yeah, we'll help you get through this dilemma, just call your parents if you have a problem." The sprite advices her. 

"It's alright, I'll think about it myself." Chenille added as the two, along with Rose finished drying their nails and left the salon.

For the rest of the day, Chenille would just buy food, items for sewing, and fabrics while Satin prefers to hang out with Ridley Wisp. Whenever Satin would do extreme sports with her new girlfriend, she noticed that Chenille is always absent. As Chenille is designing clothes in her flat, she picked up her cellphone and texted Guy Diamond to help her with something. Suddenly, a knock was heard in the door. Chenille opened the door and Guy entered. 

"Chenille, what seems to be the problem?" Guy asked. 

"It's just that, my sister just revealed to me today that she's a lesbian." Chenille answered. 

"What's wrong with that?" He asked her. 

"I can't seem to accept it." She sobbed. "I expected her to love the right man but she is revealed that she is a woman who loves women." 

"Well, I know how it is being gay." Guy sighed. 

"Did they have a hard time accepting it?" Chenille asked him. 

"No, my parents had friends who have different orientations. They advised my parents that if anyone of me and my sisters would come out of the closet, they need to accept it and support them." Guy answered. "I came out to them as gay and they accepted me, no matter what, Biggie came out to his brother, who still loves him, and DJ is still loved by her family, despite being bisexual. All of us have different orientations." 

"Really?" She asked him. 

"Yes, they know that no matter what appearance, race, color, or orientation, the heart never changes." Guy said. "My dad remembered an Indian proverb from my grandmother, she said. "It is love that makes the impossible possible." 

"So, even though that Satin comes out as a lesbian, I will still love her and her new girlfriend?" Chenille realized it. 

"Yes, many families disown them or fall into chaos when their kids come out of the closet because, without love, everything is in vain." He said. 

"I never thought about it." Chenille sighed. "Thanks Guy, for helping me get through it." 

For the rest of the day, Chenille started to hang out with Satin and Ripley but she only sat in the bleachers or at the picnic table, where she can find inspiration for her new designs while they do extreme sports. She also made sure they're refreshed or need encouragement so she packed food and bottled water. 

"Hey Chenille, I thought you're working in the flat?" Satin said. 

"No, I just want to give you and Ripley support." Chenille said. 

"If you want to bring us snacks, you could bring us skater taters." Ripley said. 

"Skater taters, how do we make one?" Satin asked. 

"My mom loves making me skater taters when I was little." She said. "You just have bake potato halves, then add cheese, bell peppers, scallions, sour cream, and salsa on the top."

"Wow, I can't wait to taste it." Satin sighed. 

This got Chenille an idea and decided to list it in her cellphone. In all of Satin and Ripley's hangouts, Chenille tried hard to perfect the skater taters as she wears the frilly apron that she designed for cooking. At first, it didn't came out well but with a lot of trial and error, and a help from Ripley Wisp, she finally perfected it. On the next day, Satin got a call from Ripley Wisp and decided to hang out in the Elven skate park and Chenille decided to tag along. She planned to surprise her by calling their parents. That day, while Satin and Ridley are there, Chenille rushed to Sweet Pop to make some snacks. 

"Poppy, I need help." Chenille panted. 

"Okay, is it about not accepting Satin?" Poppy asked again.

"No, I want to surprise them with Ripley's favorite food: skater taters." She said. "And she wanted us to taste it too." 

"Okay, what do they look like?" Branch asked. 

"Ripley Wisp told me that it's easy to make skater taters, we need to bake potato halves, put cheese, peppers, scallions, sour cream, and salsa at the top." Chenille remembered. 

"You could teach us how to make them." Poppy said as she took out the notebook of recipes and write down the new recipe that Chenille learned. "We just have to take our time." 

"Okay, I just need a cute apron and let's get cooking." She smirked as they got into the kitchen and get to work. 

In a minute, Chenille puts on her designer frilly apron over her dress and starts cooking. Poppy and Chenille started chopping the potatoes in halves and put them in the oven. As Poppy chopped all the bell peppers and scallions, Chenille would grate the cheese and watch over the potato halves before they're done in the oven. When the potatoes were done, Chenille used her wand to take them out batch by batch for her friend to put the cheese, bell peppers, scallions, sour cream, and salsa on top. Finally, the skater taters are done and they are neatly placed in the box altogether. 

"That's a lot of skater taters to give to your family." Poppy said. 

"Yeah, and Ripley would be so surprised when I bring them to the Elven skate park." Chenille squealed. 

"So, you need help in bringing themto the skate park?" She asked her friend. 

"Yeah, and I got a surprise for satin too." The Sprite agreed as they brought the boxes to the fairy truck (Poppy named it) and drove to the Elven skate park. Poppy and Chenille brought the boxes to a picnic table just in time for Ripley Wisp and Satin to arrive there for snacks. Just then, Mr. & Mrs. Nakamura arrived on time. 

"Otosan, okasan, you're here!" She cried. 

"Setsuko, Chihiro, you're here, and I see you have a new friend." Their father said. 

"Um...........dad, she's actually my girlfriend." 

"Really?" Mrs. Nakamura asked curiously. 

"Yeah, I'm gay." Satin sighed. 

"Honey, we will always love you, no matter what." Mr. Nakamura said. "You thought that you'll end up like the other children whose parents don't accept their kids for being different." 

"So, you're not mad at me?" She asked them. 

"Yes, were not, I am the only one who had a hard time accepting it until Guy Diamond told me about his experience of coming out." Chenille said. 

"And beside, we also had friends who are gay, like your friend, Fuzzbert's mom and stepmom, they're lesbians." Mrs. Nakamura added. "You and your new girlfriend reminded me of them." 

"Awwww, mom!" Satin squealed as she rushed to her family for a group hug. Ripley joined them too.

"So, who wants to try out the skater taters I cooked with Poppy?" Chenille asked as they started having a skater tater feast. Poppy joined in the fun as the family had a delicious lunch. She blinked at Chenille, who gave a thumbs up because she finally understand that no matter what changes, it is the heart that matters the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this chapter on Sibling Quibbling and I kinda made changes to it but I had to be careful with this theme because it's delicate.


	36. Summery Treats from Poppy

Morning came in the city as Poppy, Branch, Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert, and their employees arrive in the cafe to bake the pastries that they prepped last night, as usual. As the cafe is opened, the customers flocked to taste their breakfast menu. Guy Diamond entered the cafe with a smile. 

"Hey Poppy." Guy waved at her. 

"Guy, are you up for some breakfast?" Poppy asked him. 

"Well, my family and I are going to have a special picnic today and we want to order something summery to make it refreshing." He said. 

"Okay, we could make mango smoothie fruitsicles." Poppy suggested. 

"That would be great!" Smidge nodded. "I'll prepare the fruitsicles myself." 

"But Poppy, we got bad news." Branch huffed. 

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked. 

"The fucking freezer in the kitchen is broken." He sighed. "We had it brought to the repair store and all the frozen goods are gonna be stored in the cold storage but we got another problem, we don't want the frozen goods to mingle with the ice cream there." 

"Don't worry, we got a cooler to segregate the frozen goods in there." Cooper interrupted as he brought in the cooler from the truck. 

"That's great, the fruitsicles would be safe there." Poppy smiled. 

Immediately, they prepared the mangos by scooping the pulp, and mix them with frozen Greek yogurt, vanilla extract, and maple syrup. After they pour the smoothie into the popsicle molds, and place a popsicle stick, they place them in the cooler and put them in the cold storage. They were so clueless about one of Brandy's girls, Cider was spying on them. She rushed to the Red Tavern and told Brandy everything. 

"Huh? They're going to serve mango fruitsicles in the picnic?" Brandy asked them. 

"Yeah, their fridge was broken today and they will used a cooler to deliver them." Cider informed them. 

"Girls, I got a plan." She smiled eviliy. 

"What is it?" Tequila asked. 

"We're going to steal that fucking cooler today and pass it as our own." Brandy smirked. 

The girls sneaked into the cafe and waited for the door to the cold storage to be open. When it was open, the girls stole the cooler and rushed out of the cafe with it, unaware that Branch saw the whole situation, while pretending to work. Branch told Poppy everything he saw. 

"Oh shit! Poppy, the girls of the Red Tavern fucking stole our fruitsicles!" Branch cried. 

"What?!" Poppy shouted. 

"Hey guys, Rose sent us a crate of pineapples from the Philippines." Smidge announced. 

"Pineapples?" Poppy thought of something. "I got an idea, we'll make smoothies out of it." 

"But the freezer is still under repairs." Branch complained. 

"But we have one in the truck." Poppy grinned. "We'll bring them to the picnic." 

Brandy and her girls drove their car through the city with the fruitsicles, unaware that the fruitsicles are melting. When they arrived in the picnic, Guy and his parents looked at them with suspicion. 

"Who wants some of Brandy's frosty mango fruitsicles?!" Brandy announced. 

Some of the kids went close to them but with the parents supervising them. When the sirens opened the cooler and took out the fruitsicle mold, all they had is just mango juice. 

"That's no frozen fruitsicles." One kid laughed. 

"That's just melty banana juice!" Another mocked them. 

"What!? But it's all frozen when we get here!" Brandy cried. 

Suddenly, Branch and Poppy arrived on time in the truck. Guy Diamond swiped the molds from the sirens and brought them to Poppy. Branch gave the mean girls a frown for their troubles. 

"Thanks for your help, Guy." Poppy thanked him. 

"No problem, Poppy." He said. 

"But the smoothies are not yet frozen." Branch complained. 

"Don't worry, I got a magic trick up in my sleeve." Poppy said as they both enter the back of the truck. 

In a moment, they came out with the smoothies and the mango juice mixed together. 

"Here we go everybody, mango pineapple slushies." Poppy announced as they brought in the slushies. 

"Wow, Poppy, what a perfect summery treat." Guy's mom said. 

"Thank you, Poppy, you're the best." The kids added. 

Poppy was so happy that she and Branch are able to save the picnic while Brandy and her pack are forced to wash all the dishes for their punishment.


	37. Mermaid Tears

The Snack Pack are in the yacht, looking for something in the lake while Rose was having her swimming lessons with a mermaid. When Rose finished her swimming lessons, Branch helped her get on the yacht. Chenille popped out of the water to get some air. 

"Do you see any?" Satin asked. 

"We need some unique shells to accent Rose's mermaid costume." Chenille answered. "We haven't made a summer fashion line but the swimsuit mermaid line is quite challenging." 

"The tail is almost finished, it's got a very long tail like a Siamese fighting fish." Satin huffed. Chenille joined in with her breathing mask and jumped into the water with her sister. 

"That looks great guys, good luck finding something!" Poppy squealed before she turned to DJ Suki. "Hey DJ, have you thought of something for the beach party performance?" 

"I haven't got a fucking inspiration for a song." DJ Suki answered.

"Hey everybody, look!!" Smidge cried. 

But it turned out to be a dolphin instead, which disappointed everybody. 

"Oops, my bad, I thought that would be Naia." Smidge sighed. 

"Don't joke about that, her story always makes me cry." DJ Suki sobbed. 

"What's the talk about?" Rose asked. 

"Just a part of our city's history." Poppy said. 

"It's just a legend, DJ." Branch nodded. 

"Still, it's so beautiful." DJ cried. 

Smidge handed DJ Suki the tissues to wipe her nose. 

"I guess it could've happened." Biggie added. "Anything is possible." 

"Every legend starts with a grain of truth." Smidge agreed. 

"Really, a witch tricked by a mermaid?" Branch rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, what's this story about? I wanna hear it." Rose squealed.

"The lake were on is called Crystal Lake and it was created by a girl named Naia." DJ Suki said as she started narrating the story. 

"Long, long ago, during the days of yore, there lived a beautiful maiden named Naia. She is so beautiful that anyone that many men wanted to marry her but she wouldn't choose anyone, except for a man who truly loved her. A simple lord named Sir. Shelligan. Her parents didn't approve of it and they try to force her to marry a very rich but arrogant man, whom she hated. To make matters worse, the water disappeared and no crops would grow. In the night before the wedding, Naia ran away in her wedding gown to find the witch's lair herself. She searched the mountain forest on her own until she found a great cavern, where the witch hid all the water to herself. The witch made a dam to trap all the water so that no water would be available for the village. Naia saw the underground lake and knowing what to do, she pushed the dam, breaking it in the process. When the witch saw what is happening, she tried to stop it with her dark magic but she got swept away and was never seen again." 

"But what happened to Naia?" Rose asked. 

"That's the part that makes me cry!" DJ sobbed again. 

"According to the legend, Naia couldn't get out of the way in time. When the wedding was set, everybody was shocked to see that Naia is gone but the village spring began to flow again but it flowed faster and faster and faster until it formed a lake, which were in now." Poppy added. 

"That day, Sir. Shelligan noticed something swimming in the water so he waded into the lake and swam farther and farther until he disappeared too." Biggie joined in. "Nobody knows for sure what happened to Naia and Sir. Shelligan but some believed that they are transformed into merpeople and lived forever in the lake that she helped make." 

"Well, some believe that they swim up to this day but most claimed that their descendants inhabit it today, forming an underwater city underneath." Guy concluded. 

"Wow, that's a beautiful story." Rose smiled. 

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Satin called out as she and Chenille emerged from the water, holding something on her hands. They looked like pink polished glass, formed by the water into egg-shaped stones. 

"Our designs are finally complete!" Chenille squealed. 

"I'll get them." Rose volunteered as she dove back to the water. 

In a moment, all the mermaid costumes are finally complete as the twins added the tear-like stones. 

"There are dozens of them down there but they almost look magical." Rose squealed. 

"Are these aquamarines?" Poppy asked. 

"Those are bits of polished glass but they're so pretty." Branch answered. 

"When they're polished by the sea, we call them ningyo no namida." Satin said. 

"Mermaid tears, that's so cool!" Poppy squealed. 

"Now, I got an inspiration for my new music, which is from the mermaids." DJ shouted. 

As they all laughed, Rose noticed some lights flashing from the water and there, she noticed there are merpeople partying underneath. 

"Well, maybe Naia's descendants are partying underneath." Rose sighed as she started believing in the story her friends told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lego Friends' webisode of the same name but there's a hint of trolls World Tour and Trollstopia. It's not revealed yet.
> 
> Btw, I added some Japanese for Satin and Chenille's dialogues at the end.


	38. Two's a Cloud

Branch was watching the news in his flat while sipping coffee.

"Hello, this is Farrah Peaseblossom." The reporter said on the news channel. "We had a devastating news that the mask of Hella has been stolen. Nobody knows who is stealing it but we have a clue that the thief must've had insecurity issues."

Branch turned off the tv and went to bed but he didn't know that someone is sneaking in his flat. That morning, Branch woke up in his flat when he heard someone singing in his shower.

"Intruder." He growled.

He put on his bathrobe and went to the bathroom, only to reveal Cloud Guy inside it.

"Oh please, not the fuck now?!" Branch yelled.

"Boo!" The human shocked him.

"Arrgh!" The sprite screamed.

"Hey Branch, how's it going?" Cloud Guy asked him as he put on a towel.

"Well, Cloud Guy, this has been delightless as usual." He said. "Time to go!"

"Dude, I live here, but my flat had some water issues so we're roommates for how!" The human smirked.

"What!? No way!" Branch screamed. "You can't just move your ass into someone's flat without asking."

"Can I move into your flat?" Cloud Guy asked.

"No, absolutely not!" The sprite yelled.

"Okay!" He said as he moved in his other stuff into Branch's vacant room.

"I said fuck no!" Branch cried.

"Look, my parents live next to my old place outside the city and they refuse to acknowledge that I'm an adult." Cloud informed him. "Constantly barging in and pestering me."

"Great!" Branch growled. "Hope you don't cause mayhem when I get to work."

In the cafe, Branch was so irritated at work about Cloud Guy in his flat but what's worse is that an indecisive customer.

"No, no wait, I'll have the...uh..." he murmured.

"Sir, could you please order something, there are a lot of people waiting here." Branch complained. "Some of us have lives."

"Don't rush me, I almost had it...uh..." the customer said.

"Where in tarnation is my lunch!?" Rose complained too. "The customer here is slower than a three legged unicorn in molasses!"

The rest of the crowd complained as Poppy burst out of the kitchen to fix the situation.

"Branch, Branch, what's the hold up here?" She asked him.

"Apparently, this customer can't decide what food he'll order." He sighed.

"We'll see about that." She smirked as she gave the customer the menu to help him decide. He chose a food and drink to order and paid for it. Branch sighed as he left the cash register, letting a faun employee to mind it and when to the employee's lounge to have his alone time. Poppy noticed it and moved close to him.

"Branch, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to be alone but it's impossible because Cloud Guy just moved himself in my flat." He growled.

"Awww, that's fun." Poppy squealed.

"Not for me." He groaned. "He won't leave, he moved in because of his parents. That gives me an idea."

Meanwhile, Rose was texting something when she heard a group of human teens harassing a girl with lipoma and vitiligo.

"Freak!" A blonde human cried.

"Monster!" Another girl added.

The chase went on until they start bullying and harassing her. Rose flew out of the cafe and made a fiery whirlwind to scare them away.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her.

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!" She yelled before running away.

"Who was that?" She wondered.

"That's Miley." Moxie Dewdrop gasped.

"You know her?" Rose asked.

"She was my classmate." Moxie answered. "She had lipoma due to the surgeries on her face and has vitiligo like Harper but she has been bullied because of that."

The girl, Miley ran to a corner and took out a mask that she is hiding in her bag but when she pulled it our, the mask glowed.

"Finally, I can change you into a better person so that everybody will see you beautiful than a monster." The voice said.

Miley put on the mask and she transformed into a beauty. Her scars and her vitiligo disappeared.

"That's right, you'll impress everybody and become famous." The voice said.

"Yeah, I could get used to this new me." She snickered.

Unfortunately, DJ Suki saw everything and ran off to warn the Snack Pack but the Magic Task Force had an agent who saw everything and warn Esteban DiEnchantado about it. After his shift was over, Branch came back to the flat, only to see Cloud Guy being pestered by his parents.

"Son! Who's your fairy friend?" His mom asked.

"No soy un hada, I'm a sprite." Branch corrected them.

"Mom, dad, what a pleasant surprise." Cloud smirked.

"Son, aren't you gonna hug your parents?" Cloud's mom asked.

"Yeah, get over here, champ!" His dad added.

"How did you find me?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Your Facebook page has your address in it." Cloud Guy's dad answered.

"Were your parents like that?" Branch asked.

"Yes, ever since my sister had magic powers and bought her first wand." Cloud Guy said. "Now, she's working in the Magic Task Force as an agent."

"Your sister is the witch we encountered?" He asked him again.

"Yeah, they had no knowledge about magic and your world until my sister displayed signs of magic." Cloud Guy answered.

"Say, I haven't seen a real magical creature before, especially up close." Cloud Guy's mom added. "Especially a sprite, how did you get these wings."

She pinched his wings, making Branch wince in pain.

"They're real wings." Branch winced.

"Oooo, do you do magic? Can you turn mice into horses?" Cloud's dad asked.

"Or give a makeover?" Cloud's mother asked too.

"How does your kind reproduce?" 

"How many babies do your species have?" 

"You fucking brought this on yourself." Cloud Guy groaned.

"I'm trying to get you to reconcile with your parents." Branch complained. "I never had parents and grew up with my grandma and my relatives."

"You don't have parents?!" He asked him.

"Yeah, and you're lucky to have them." Branch added.

Branch was bombarded with questions about his species when DJ Suki barged into the door.

"Guys, we got a meeting in Poppy's penthouse." DJ gasped.

Immediately, Branch and Cloud Guy, with the rest of the Snack Pack are settled in the living room with Cloud's parents tagging along.

"I hate to say this but I saw Miley putting on a mask that has transformed her into some kind of beauty but it has some curse inside it." DJ informed them.

"I remember that, my sister told me about a mask that she studied it in school." Cloud Guy said.

"Ooh, I can't believe we're surrounded by a lot of magical races, especially the sprites in this room." Cloud's mother squealed.

"Actually, I'm a faun, Rose here is an elf and Violet is a witch." Cooper corrected.

"I could read your mind with a glass of water." Rose said as she enchanted the glass of water and let Cloud Guy touch it, revealing an ebony manikin mask with purple lips.

"Is that, the dark mask of Hella?" Smidge asked.

"Yes, I wonder how Miley acquired it?" Rose added.

"I remember watching the news about it being stolen." Branch blurted out.

"Here it is, the mask of Hella." Cloud Guy said as he took out a book from the shelf and read it. "The mask of Hella was a mask owned by a dark witch in the days of yore. Her jealousy towards women because of her husband's infidelity caused her to drain her rivals' beauty to gain youth but the twelve heroes of Castle City stopped her in time and trapped her soul into the mask."

"Ooooh, that's scary." Chenille shivered.

"And there's something else, the mask can be destroyed by an Elven made sword called the Curse Crusher."

"The Curse Crusher?" Rose asked. "It's been with my family for years and it is now passed down to me."

In Rose's flat, she opened a wardrobe and took out a case. She opened it, revealing the sword itself.

"Wow, it's a family heirloom." Poppy gasped.

"Yeah, and we might need it to fight Hella." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait, I remember that my sister told me." Cloud Guy interrupted. "She said that the mask of Hella can be destroyed by this but only if wielded by a mundy."

The Snack Pack looked at Cloud Guy with anticipation.

"Whoa, me?" He asked.

"You're the only mundy we know." Violet said as she looked at him.

"You're a man now, you have to be brave." His mom sobbed.

"Just be careful out there." His dad assed.

Suddenly, screams can be heard outside. The Snack Pack, with Cloud Guy and his parents ran out of the apartment, only to see Hella, now controlling Miley's body, draining a group of girls of their youth and she casts a death plague curse on the bullies.

"Hahahahaha, now everybody will know I am fucking beautiful!" Hella cackled.

"Not for long, Miley!" The leading witch with white hair appeared with her team. They started casting spells.

"The witches and wizards cast spells at her but she fought back against them. Hella had complete control over Miley and used dark magic to summon black vines but the Snack Pack intervened. Cloud Guy joined in with the Curse Crusher.

"Arnold!?" The witch gasped.

"Eve!" Cloud Guy gasped too. "I gotta get to her to destroy that mask."

"But she's levitating, we couldn't each her." She told him.

"But we could distract her." Poppy smirked. "Just ride on every floating platform Branch and I create and get to her, step by step u till you reach her and slice that mask in half."

In a minute, the Snack Pack started making distractions on Hella.

"You fucking pesky fairies, I'll finish you!" Hella screamed as she used dark magic to fight them.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm an elf." Rose said as she blasted fireballs at her.

"And you underestimated the wrong sprites!" Branch added as he made platforms to let Cloud Guy climb on them.

Cloud Guy gulped at the sight of it but his parents are nearby.

"Son, go and defeat that thing." His mom cried. "Just be careful."

"But you keep on barging in and pestering me." Cloud Guy added.

"We love you and you siblings so much." His mom answered.

"But you never acknowledged as an adult." He said.

"You're immature, that why we do that but we still love you." His dad shouted. "Go and prove to the world that you're a man!"

"Okay, here goes nothing." Cloud Guy sighed as he ran to the battle with the Curse Crusher and jumped from one platform to another. He almost slipped but he was able to get back up. The other wizards and witches joined in as they climbed up to the top. When they reach the top, Cloud Guy was shocked to see the Snack Pack still distracting Hella.

"How long do we keep this up?" DJ Suki asked as she continuously bombard Hella with fireballs.

"There's Cloud Guy!" Poppy called as they continue distracting the witch.

With a leap of faith, Cloud Guy jumped from the top platform and right towards Hella with the sword. The Curse Crusher sliced the mask into pieces and it started to emit a flash of white light. Everybody braced themselves as the light magic from the sword invaded the mask and it exploded into bursts of white light, killing Hella in the process. As the light dissipates, the witches and wizards with the Snack Pack and Cloud Guy landed on the ground as the platforms floated back.

"It's over, for us." Rose gasped.

"But where Miley?" Poppy asked.

"And everybody else?" Chenille added.

The Snack Pack heard a cry somewhere. They rushed to the pile of flowers that result from the destruction of the mask and there, they found a healthy, newborn, baby girl in the middle. It had no lipoma or vitiligo on it's skin.

"Miley's turned into a baby." Rose gasped.

"And every victim she drained of their youth and the bullies also turned into babies." Branch added.

"Does anybody have a blanket?" Smidge asked.

"We have." Satin and Chenille chorused as they summoned a lot of blankets, towels, and, long scarves they have sewn.

The Snack Pack and Cloud Guy's sister gathered all the babies with their magic and swaddled them.

"Eve, I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch, I just can't stand it when mom and dad kept on babying me." Cloud Guy sighed.

"That's alright, they just had an empty nest syndrome." She said.

Branch realized the reason behind Cloud Guy's estrangement with his parents and thought of something.

"But I got an idea." Branch said.

He told both brother and sister something and the two explained Branch's plan to their parents.

"Eve, you really want us to adopt this baby?" Her mom asked her.

"Yeah, if you want." Cloud Guy agreed. "So you'll never be alone."

"We could visit you occasionally." His sister added. "But first, we need to sort these babies to a lot of good homes."

"We can help." Poppy volunteered as she and the Snack Pack agreed to help

The whole family got in a group hug as the Snack Pack watched. Branch felt happier, now that Cloud Guy reconciled with his family. They had all the babies brought to childless parents and to loving foster families, making sure they have a good home that will love them for who they truly are and to teach them not to judge others for their looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on Trolls: The Beat Goes On episode of the same name but with some changes.


	39. One Good Scare

It was a summer storm in Castle City as the Snack Pack and their friends are staying indoors in Rose's apartment and to make it worse, their electricity went out. Rose brewed hot chocolate, poured them into mugs, placed marshmallows, and served them to her friends. 

"Feeling comfy?" She asked as she served them hot chocolate. 

"Thanks." Poppy responded. 

"I'll light up the place." Branch sighed as he took out some saucers, placed candles on it and lit them up. 

"I wonder how we could survive this storm?" Guy shivered. 

"Usually, when we sit around the fire, we can do something fun without electricity, like scrap booking." Poppy suggested. 

"We don't have light here." Violet warned her. 

"Oh." Poppy sighed. 

"I know, we could do something else like telling scary stories." DJ Suki interrupted. 

The others agreed, so does Branch, who placed his hands into the pockets of his vest, touching something he stores in them. 

"Who wants to go first?" Rose asked her friends. 

"I got one, have you heard the story of the Wendigo?" Smidge started. 

"The cannibalistic monster from Canada?" Rose asked. 

"Yeah, a faun from Canada told me that story once, it didn't scare me but I hope it scares the fuck out of you all." Smidge said as she told the story to them. 

_There was a wealthy man who loved hunting. He decided to go on a trip to a remote part of northern Canada. It was a forsaken and desolate part of the country and few people ever ventured that far north. Even fewer went there to hunt. He traveled to a trading post and tried to find a guide. He asked around, but nobody he spoke to would agree to take him. They all said it was too dangerous._

_Eventually, he was put in touch with a stocky Cajun man by the name of DeFago. The man seemed to know a lot about trapping, Indian-lore and how to survive in the wilderness and the hunter thought he would make an excellent guide. DeFago was badly in need of money and agreed to take the hunter out to the best hunting grounds._

_They set out together, paddling down the river in a small canoe. When they reached their destination, the men set up camp near a large frozen lake. As far as the eye could see, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The hunter was enchanted by its beauty and he enjoyed the sense of freedom it gave him._

_For three days they hunted on the icy plains, but they had nothing to show for it. Luckily, DeFago taught him how to break a hole in the ice and catch some fish, so they didn’t go hungry. The hunter was glad he had chosen to bring a guide. He knew that the only thing that lay between him and starvation was DeFago._

_The third night a windstorm came up. They lay in their tent listening to the wind howling and the trees whipping back and forth._

_To see the storm better, the hunter opened the tent flap. What he saw startled him. There wasn’t a breath of air. stirring, and the trees were standing perfectly still. Yet he could hear the wind howling. And the more he listened, the more it sounded as if it were calling DeFago’s name._

_”De-Faaaaaa-Goooooo!” it seemed to be calling. “De-Faaaaaa-Goooooo!”_

_“I must be losing my mind,” the hunter thought._

_When he closed the tent flap and turned around, he saw that DeFago had gotten out of his sleeping bag and was huddled in a corner of the tent, his head buried in his arms._

_“What’s wrong?” the hunter asked._

_”It’s nothing,” DeFago said. “Just the wind playing tricks on your ears.”_

_But the voice that carried on the wind continued to call his name. It sounded oddly seductive and sweeet and DeFago became more tense and nervous._

_“De-Faaaaaa-Goooooo!” it called. De-Faaaaaa-Goooooo!_

_The Cajun man flew into a panic and jumped to his feet. His eyes were wild and he was trembling. He pulled back the flap of the tent and was about to get out when the hunter grabbed him by the arm._

_“Where are you going?” the hunter shouted. “You can’t leave me here alone. How will I…?”_

_Suddenly, he was interrupted by the tremendous roar of the wind, coming across the lake. The trees overhead shook with the force of it and the campfire flickered and threatened to go out. There was a tremendous rushing noise as something swept over the tent, almost lifting it off the ground._

_DeFago was shaking with fear. All of a sudden, he broke loose and fled from the tent. The hunter watched as his guide ran off and was swallowed up by the darkness. The hunter could hear him screaming as he went. Over and over, he cried, “Oh, my fiery feet! My burning feet of fire!” Then his voice faded away into the night and the wind calmed down again._

_At the first sign of daylight, the hunter followed DeFago’s tracks in the snow. The trail led through the woods, down toward the lake and out onto the ice._

_But soon he noticed something strange. The footprints DeFago had left became longer and longer. They were so long that no human being could have made them. It was as if something had helped him to hurry away. The hunter followed the tracks out to the middle of the lake, but there they disappeared. At first, he thought that DeFago had fallen through the ice, but there wasn’t any hole. Then he thought that something had pulled him off the ice into the sky. But that made no sense._

_As he stood wondering what had happened, the wind picked up again. Soon it was howling as it had the night before. Then he heard DeFago’s voice again. It was coming from up above and he was screaming, “Oh, my fiery feet! My burning feet of fire!” But there was nothing to be seen._

_Now the hunter wanted to leave that place as fast as he could. He went back to camp and packed. Then he left some food for DeFago, and he started out. Weeks later he reached the trading post and set about looking for DeFago. He asked around, but none of the people had seen him. He told them what he had witnessed, but nobody could explain what had happened to DeFago that night._

_One old man took him aside and whispered, ”Could it have been the Wendigo?”_

_“Wendigo?” repeated the hunter. “What’s that?”_

_“They say it comes with the wind,” said the old man. “It calls your name and tries to trick you. Once it has you in its clutches, it drags you along at great speed until your feet are burned away. Then it drags you some more and burns away more of you than that. They say it carries you into the sky, and drops you. That’s the story I heard as a child, but it’s an old Indian legend. Who knows if it’s true…”_

_The following year, the hunter went back to the same area. He was buying supplies at the trading post again and asked about his old guide, DeFago. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of him._

_As night fell, the hunter was sitting by the campfire. The darkness brought forth a strange figure of a man. He came in and sat far from the fire, where the light and the shadows mingled. The man had a blanket wrapped around him and his hood was pulled down so low that his face was hidden in shadow._

_The hunter watched him for a while and thought there was something familiar about him._

_“DeFago?” he asked. “Is that you?”_

_The stranger didn’t answer._

_“It is you, isn’t it, Defago?”_

_But there is no answer. The hunter began to wonder if something was wrong, if the man needed help. But he couldn’t see his face._

_”Are you all right?” he asked._

_No answer._

_“DeFago, can you tell me what happened? Just a little, so that I can help you…”_  
_From beneath his hood, the stranger muttered something. His voice was low and breathless._

_“I seen that great big Wendigo thing,” he whispered._

_The hunter wanted to get a look at DeFago. He still wasn’t sure if it was really him. He reached out and tugged at the man’s hood. The hood fell back and the blanket dropped to the ground._

_“Wendigo?” repeated the hunter. “What’s that?”_

_“They say it comes with the wind,” said the old man. “It calls your name and tries to trick you. Once it has you in its clutches, it drags you along at great speed until your feet are burned away. Then it drags you some more and burns away more of you than that. They say it carries you into the sky, and drops you. That’s the story I heard as a child, but it’s an old Indian legend. Who knows if it’s true…”_

_The following year, the hunter went back to the same area. He was buying supplies at the trading post again and asked about his old guide, DeFago. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of him._

_As night fell, the hunter was sitting by the campfire. The darkness brought forth a strange figure of a man. He came in and sat far from the fire, where the light and the shadows mingled. The man had a blanket wrapped around him and his hood was pulled down so low that his face was hidden in shadow. The hunter watched him for a while and thought there was something familiar about him._

_“DeFago?” he asked. “Is that you?”_

_The stranger didn’t answer._

_“It is you, isn’t it, Defago?”_

_But no answer._

_The hunter began to wonder if something was wrong, if the man needed help. But he couldn’t see his face._

_”Are you all right?” he asked._

_But there's no answer._

_“DeFago, can you tell me what happened? Just a little, so that I can help you…”_  
_From beneath his hood, the stranger muttered something. His voice was low and breathless._

_“I seen that great big Wendigo thing,” he whispered._

_The hunter wanted to get a look at DeFago. He still wasn’t sure if it was really him. He reached out and tugged at the man’s hood. The hood fell back and the blanket dropped to the ground._

_The hunter screamed in horror. There was nothing under the blanket but a pile of ashes._

After Smidge told her story, everybody was awed by how she told the story and it scared the heck out of Aspen Heitz. 

"Wow, what does the fucking wendigo look like?" Guy asked her. 

"It's a deer-like monster." Smidge answered. "The monster looked ugly, shitty, and foul smelling from eating people." 

"Okay, let's see who's gonna scream when they hear my fucking story." Guy smirked. 

_A couple was sleeping at the terrace of the house as it was a hot summer night and there was some electricity problem at the house. They got this house on rent for some time and one floor of that place was locked._

_The man's wife was a cleanliness freak. That night she woke up with the noise of falling water. She thought that my grandpa was doing it while he was sleeping right beside her and she didn't notice. She went to the bathroom and saw the back of a man, thinking it was her husband, she yelled at him saying, "This isn't the time for cleaning, why don't you sleep and let me sleep too?" The guy turned back towards the woman but his face wasn't visible. The woman went close to him and he suddenly grabbed her hand. She screamed at once as the man had fangs (vampire like teeth), he has long horns on his head, and his eyes were black. The man came there at once as he heard his wife's scream and the entity disappeared. After that, nobody slept at the terrace._

_Later the owner of the house told them that a Brahma-Rakshasa (Brahma-Rakshasa is the spirit of a dead Brahmin who has done evil things in his life) lives there and the floor is locked because of that. He also told them that the house was very old. Although even he didn't had any idea about the reason of the presence of that monstrosity in his house._

_The woman also discovered that, she was pregnant and according to Hindu ideology, if a lady is pregnant, they are prone to get attacked by negative entities. She also heard from the neighbors that a man died here. She and her husband left the house in a month and everything was normal after that._

_It is said that when somebody lives in that house, the brahma-rakshasa will strike again but who knows, it will come back to haunt the person who lives there. The person will see a man with fangs, black eyes, and horns who will..................ATTACK YOU!!_

Aspen and Harper screamed upon hearing Guy's story but the others are so wowed. 

"You sure know some scary stories from your homeland." Rose said. 

"I know, my dad told me that story because he witnessed it." Guy bragged. 

"My story will be scarier than ever, its about the yamamba, or a mountain hag." Satin said. 

_Once upon a time, a Buddhist priest was caught out in a storm but luckily passed by a lonely hut. A kind old woman invited him inside, welcoming him with food and a warm fire. As welcoming as she was, she gave the priest a strange warning: “No matter what, do not look in the back room.”_

_Unable to overcome his curiosity, the priest failed to heed the old woman’s warning. As soon as she stepped out to gather more firewood, the priest peeped through a crack in the door. To his horror, he discovered the room filled with half-eaten corpses. The priest realized that the old woman was a Yamamba, luring unsuspecting travelers into her home only to shred them to pieces for her next meal. He fled from the hut as fast as he could and never looked back._

_People said that the yamamba lives up to this day and she will wait for an unsuspecting traveler for her next meal. If she does, she will shred them to pieces for her next meal._

It shivered only Aspen, Harper, and Cooper to the bone but the rest are still wowed by the story. 

"Wendigos, rakshasas, and mountain hags sound quite scary." Poppy said. 

"If you want a scary story, I'll tell you a cautionary tale about how early marriages always go wrong." Biggie said. 

"I remember how Oiwa cursed her husband to insanity by haunting him to his death." Chenille said. 

"Betrothals never go exactly as planned, especially if the man is a raving, homicidal maniac." Biggie smirked. 

_Long, long ago, there was a man who had fine town and country houses, gold and silver plate, embroidered furniture, and gilded coaches; but unfortunately, this man had a blue beard, which made him look so ugly and terrible, that there was not a woman or girl who did not run away from him. One of his neighbours, a lady of quality, had two daughters, who were perfectly beautiful. He proposed to marry one of them, leaving her to choose which of the two she would give him. Neither of them would have him; and they sent him from one to the other, not being able to make up their minds to marry a man who had a blue beard. What increased their distaste to him was, that he had had twelve wives already, and nobody knew what had become of them. The first was Martha, the second is Beatrice, the third is Agatha, the fourth is Prudence, the fifth is Stella, the sixth is Millicent, the seventh is Heidi, the eighth is Rosalie, the ninth is Olivia, the tenth is Jocasta, the eleventh is Eugenie, and the twelfth wife is Dorcas._

_Blue Beard, in order to cultivate their acquaintance, took them, with their mother, three or four of their most intimate friends, and some young persons who resided in the neighbourhood, to one of his country homes, where they passed an entire week. Nothing was thought of but excursions, hunting and fishing, parties, balls, entertainments, collations; nobody went to bed; the whole night was spent in merry games. In short, all went off so well, that the oldest daughter began to find out that the beard of the master of the house was not as blue as it used to be, and that he was a very worthy man. Immediately upon their return to town the marriage took place. At the end of a month Blue Beard told his wife, Josephine, that he was obliged to take a journey, which would occupy six weeks at least, on a matter of great consequence; that he entreated she would amuse herself as much as she could during his absence; that she would invite her best friends, take them into the country with her if she pleased, and keep an excellent table everywhere._

_"Here," said he to her, "are the keys of my two great store-rooms; these are those of the chests in which the gold and silver plate is kept, that is only used on particular occasions; these are the keys of the strong boxes in which I keep my money; these open the caskets that contain my jewels; and this is the pass-key of all the apartments. As for this little key, it is that of the closet at the end of the long gallery, on the ground floor. Open everything, and go everywhere except into that little closet, which I forbid you to enter, and I forbid you so strictly, that if you should venture to open the door, there is nothing that you may not have to dread from my anger!" She promised to observe implicitly all his directions, and after he had embraced her, he got on to his horse and set out on his journey._

_The neighbours and friends of the young bride did not wait for her invitation, so eager were they to see all the treasures contained in the mansion, not having ventured to enter it while the husband was at home, so terrified were they at his blue beard. Behold them immediately running through all the rooms, closets, and wardrobes, each apartment exceeding the other in beauty and richness._

_They ascended afterwards to the store-rooms, where they could not sufficiently admire the number and elegance of the tapestries, the beds, the sofas, the cabinets, the stands, the tables, and the mirrors in which they could see themselves from head to foot, and that had frames some of glass, some of silver, and some of gilt metal, more beautiful and magnificent than had ever been seen. They never ceased enlarging upon and envying the good fortune of their friend, who in the meanwhile was not in the least entertained by the sight of all these treasures, in consequence of her impatience to open the closet on the ground floor._

_Her curiosity increased to such a degree that, without reflecting how rude it was to leave her company, she ran down a back staircase in such haste that twice or thrice she narrowly escaped breaking her neck. Arrived at the door of the closet, Josephine paused for a moment, bethinking herself of her husband's prohibition, and that some misfortune might befall her for her disobedience; but the temptation was so strong that she could not conquer it. She therefore took the little key and opened, tremblingly, the door of the closet. At first she could discern nothing, the windows being closed; after a short time she began to perceive that the floor was all covered with clotted blood, in which were reflected the dead bodies of several females suspended against the walls. She recognized these women, Martha, Beatrice, Agatha, Prudence, Stella, Millicent, Heidi, Rosalie, Olivia, Jocasta, Eugenie, and Dorcas. They were all the wives of Blue Beard, who had cut their throats one after the other. She was ready to die with fright, and the key of the closet, which she had withdrawn from the lock, fell from her hand._

_After recovering her senses a little, she picked up the key, locked the door again, and went up to her chamber to compose herself; but she could not succeed, so greatly was she agitated. Having observed that the key of the closet was stained with blood, she wiped it two or three times, but the blood would not come off. In vain she washed it, and even scrubbed it with sand and freestone, the blood was still there, for the key was enchanted, and there were no means of cleaning it completely: when the blood was washed off one side, it came back on the other._

_Bluebeard found out about this and resolved to kill her. A chase happened in the estate but her brothers, who sneaked into the estate, caught him and killed him on the spot. The poor wife was almost as dead as her husband, and had not strength to rise and embrace her brothers. It was found that Blue Beard had no heirs, and so his widow remained possessed of all his property. She had all the dead wives given a proper burial, demolished the estate to move to another one, employed part of it in marrying her younger sister to a young gentleman who had long loved her; another part, in buying captains' commissions for her two brothers, and with the rest she married herself to a very worthy man, who helped her forget the miserable time she had passed with Blue Beard._

As the story ends, it made Cooper, Guy Diamond, Aspen, and Harper quiver with fear but the rest are still not budged. 

"Your story fucks." Branch rolled his eyes as he took out a voodoo doll of an Aztec deity from his vest. It has dark brownish grey skin with gold painted on the face, Aztec clothing and accessories with gold balls, and real feathers, jaguar spotted hands, jaguar-like ears on the sides of its head, one left foot with jaguar spots, and the right foot is replaced with a smoke-like cloud. 

"Yeah, it was a warning that you can't marry someone you just met." Biggie said. 

"My mom would disapprove of Creek if she's still alive." Poppy agreed. 

"That's nothing, my scary story will take place in my family homeland in Mexico." Branch smirked at them. "I'll tell you a scary story about the Aztec god of the night, Tezcatlipoca." 

"Tezcatlipoca, the Aztec god of the night?" Rose asked. 

"Who was he?" Biggie shivered. 

"He's a very sneaky deity and we do not want to see him in a bad mood." Branch said as he started his story while holding the doll. 

_There was once a foolish man who wanted to marry a maiden who see that he is loathsome, doesn't want to do anything with him. And the worst thing of all, he thinks he looks better and is smarter than Tezcatlipoca. The whole village praised him, except for the others, who know who he is: a coward. One night, she can't stand him and her father, who also hated him, had an idea. He told the foolish man a story._

_"If you want to marry my daughter, I bet you can't grab the heart of the night axe." He said._

_"Of course, I will do it." He bragged. "How will I get his heart?"_

_"If you're brave enough to get the cactus thorns from him, he'll give you luck but more will one if you hold your hand into his chest and grab his heart." The maiden's father answered._

_"This will be easy." The man smirked as he set out for the woods._

_And so, he waited in the woods so that he can win the heart of the maiden. He bragged, he said foolish things, and he kept on doing this until nighttime fell. Feeling that he was betrayed, the foolish man tried to find his way back to the village so that he can force the maiden to marry him but then, he saw a figure. He ran up to it, believing it to be his betrothed but instead, he came face to face with a headless man with an opening in his chest, holding an axe. The man became frozen with fear as he saw this strange being. He began to run away but the monster continues to follow him. Before he could return to the village, the monster sneaked behind him and..........._

"Slash! And his head was chopped off by the axe!" Branch scared them. "The foolish man's head was stored in the creature's chest cavity and the night axe vanished into the woods." 

It made everybody shiver when they heard the story. 

"Did it really happened?" Cooper quivered. 

"It couldn't have, could it?" Biggie shivered in response. 

"I dunno." Branch continued the story. "The next day, everybody ran to the edge of the village, only to see the man's headless body. Upon seeing it, they realize that the man they praised is nothing but a bad person and they learned it is not good to brag against the gods. Of course, they didn't see Tezcatlipoca laughing nearby from the trees but the maiden saw him smirking at the dead body before returning to his home in the heavens. So, if anyone tries to mess with the Aztec gods, they will be either decapitated, flayed, killed in combat, or.........

"RIP OUT THEIR HEARTS!!!!!!" Rose screeched.

Everybody screamed when Rose scared them with the illusion of the night axe that she made with her magic. He and Rose laughed at the sight of the rest of the Snack Pack's scared faces that he finally scared them all. 

"We did it!" Branch squealed. 

"Best scary story ever!" Rose agreed. 

"That was made up? It didn't happen at all?" DJ Suki asked them.

"What about the doll you brought in?" Violet added. 

"The story itself was made up by my uncle to scare my younger cousins to behave." Branch said. "And I got this doll from my grandma as a reminder of her, I had a bunch of these at my bunker." 

"Now I know what story is my favorite." Poppy said until the lights came back on. "Oh, the lights are back." 

"Good thing we had fun together, even in the dark." Rose said. 

They looked out at the window as the gray clouds dissipate and the sun returns into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smidge's story is Burning Feet, Guy Diamond's story is a ghost story about a brahmaraksha and Biggie's story is Bluebeard by Charles Perrault.


	40. Dark Side of the Lagoon

Poppy was helping out her employees set up Sweet Pop for their Fancy Pants Banquet. 

"Ahhh, the fancy pants banquet." Poppy sighed. "Well, the most anticipated formal event of the year." 

"And it's my first time experiencing it." Rose squealed. "I can't wait to get dressed for the day." 

She helped her friends fix the utensil arrangements, placed roses into the vases, and fix the decorations with her magic. 

"It's all about the detail, everybody." She said. "Everything will be just......hmmmm." 

"Uh oh, what's wrong, are the napkin folds not majestic enough?" Smidge asked. 

"No, they'll do, but something's still missing." Poppy wondered. 

Suddenly, Guy Diamond was flying out of control and he accidentally blasted one of the pod lightings into something that made Poppy's eyes go wide. 

"Wow, one of our lights look like a disco ball." Smidge giggled. 

"Disco ball?" Poppy wondered if there is someone who does have a disco ball. 

They went to DJ Suki's flat, where the moth winged sprite showed Poppy something. 

"This is star maker." She announced as she opened the box and revealed a disco ball inside. 

"Wow, you can't help but have fun with that." Poppy marveled. "It won't be complete without it." 

"I dunno Poppy, star maker has been in my family for generations." DJ said. "It was forged by my ancestors from the purest glitter stone. It's party powers are legendary and now, it's been entrusted to me, I'd better put it back into my closer, where it's safe." 

"But in the closet, star maker can't do what it's made to do, DJ." Poppy said. "Like a unicorn foal that wasn't allowed to play. Can we please borrow it?" 

After DJ let them borrow it, Poppy, Smidge, Biggie, Cooper, Violet, and Rose flew across the city skies. Violet is riding her broomstick while the rest fly with their wings. 

"I can't believe DJ let us borrow it." Smidge said. 

"I promise, I'll take good care of it and return it to DJ after use." Poppy said. 

Suddenly, the currents blew them off-course, and Poppy tries to save the box with her magic but the cover opened, and the star maker fell into Crystal Lake. They flew down to the ground, near the lake while Rose took the box and placed it in her bag. 

"Well, let's dive down there and get it back." Poppy said with anticipation. 

"What?!" They cried. 

"But Poppy, its fucking lost in the lake." Smidge added. 

"Yeah, it was just an accident, DJ will understand." Biggie agreed. 

"There's no way I'm letting a friend down like that guys." Poppy refused. "I can fix this and I know just a spell we can use to dive down there." 

"Transformation spells require an item related to it and we don't have something to use." Smidge said. 

"I got these fish scales and some broken shells from my cooking tutorial with Branch." Rose said as she took them out of her pocket. 

"Rose, you're a genius, well use these to give us the ability to breathe underwater." Poppy squealed as she took the shells and the scales. 

Poppy, Rose, Violet, Smidge and Biggie recited the transformation spell and in a minute, their clothes are transformed into magical outfits that help them adapt underwater. Rose's outfit was replaced with a swimsuit-like outfit with a seashell bra, scaly minishorts, a skirt designed with a combination of long burlesque tutu skirt and showgirl skirt, pearl accessories, her bag became seashell shaped, and sandals with ribbons around her legs, Poppy is wearing a dress with a seashell bodice, a scalloped straps, and pearls embellished around the bodice and the scalloped skirt, and ribboned sandals, Smidge gained a colorful scale-textured top, leggings with fins and boots, Biggie gained a scale-textured short sleeved top, pants, and boots, Cooper obtained a full scale-textured wetsuit, with his hat gaining a nautilus shell-like design, and Violet got a sparkly mermaid skin-like top, a belt, scale-like colorful leggings with fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The girls gained hair accessories, from Rose's shell tiara, Poppy's hair is adorned with pearls, Smidge's hairbow has corals, and Violet's hairbow looked like clamshells. Poppy, Rose, Smidge, and Biggie's' wings are adorned with seashells and pearls. Mr. Dinkles, on the other hand, gained fins and gills. 

"Wow, we look like we belong to the sea." Poppy squealed. "And my hair is decorated with pearls." 

"Guys, we don't have much time, let's dive right in." Rose said as they all dive underwater and swim to find the starmaker. 

They descended into the lake to find it. Along the way, they saw fishes, carol coral, and glowjellies. 

"I remember reading that glowjellies light up if you play a good beat near them." Violet informed them. 

Smidge clapped her hands and one glowjelly light up to the beat. When she tried again, a lot of them followed her beat. As they continue swimming, they swam deeper into the bottom, only to find utter darkness. Rose did a light spell that illuminate the whole place but it's only used like a torch for them. 

"Okay, can't see much." Poppy said. "So we'll just take it an inch of a time. All we require is a little patience." 

"Poppy, look around." Smidge complained. "This is impossible, you dumbass." 

"There's gotta be another way to beat this." Poppy thought of something. 

"Beat, that's it!" Rose piped up as she swam near the glowjellies and clapped near them. The glowjellies started glowing to the beat of her clapping, and later, the others followed her beat. Poppy started singing and the others joined in the song as they followed the path of glowjellies. 

Go on now shine your light  
Let me see your shine bright  
Grow like you mean it now  
Hit the rhythm and don't slow down  
It might be dark out there  
Pitch black like everywhere  
But you illuminate  
When ya like how we syncopate sing

Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

You light me up with how you glow  
You shine so bright so we can  
One, two, a one two three go  
Shine your like for me  
All together now let me see you glow so brilliantly  
All together now shine bright for me

When we're together we  
We can do anything  
You take the melody  
Ang I'll rock on the harmony  
Why do we shine so bright?  
Light up the darkest night  
'Cause you got me and I  
Got a friend 'till the end of time say

Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

You light me up with how you glow  
You light me up so we can go  
Shine your like for me  
All together now let me see you glow so brilliantly  
All together now shine bright for me

What you gonna do when it's dark?  
Shine bright with all my heart  
What you gonna do when you scared?  
Shine bright and shake my hair  
What you gonna do with your friends?  
Hug 'em and shine brighter then  
How you gonna say "We are fairies"?  
Shine bright our light is gold

Shine your like for me  
All together now let me see you glow so brilliantly  
All together now shine bright for me

They finally arrived to a mound nearby and there, they found the disco ball. 

"There it is!" Poppy gasped. "DJ's star maker." 

"And look, all the things we lost too." Biggie added. "My baton!" 

"My barbells!" Smidge said. 

"My trumpet!" Cooper squealed. 

"My stuffed bunny!" Violet quipped. 

Poppy swam to the top and got the disco ball but a crab-like creature nearby sound an alarm and they got surrounded by a swarm of them. 

"Uh oh, they're pretty angry." Biggie gasped. 

"Let's get the fuck outta here." Smidge cried. 

"Guys, they're the finders keepers critters, possessive little tykes!" Rose gasped. "I read about them in the internet." 

"Let's see about that!" Violet growled as she cast a light blast at them. 

The other sprites joined in as they used every spell they got, from Poppy's coral growth or Smidge using a sea urchin spine blast, to Biggie's whirlpool. Cooper noticed that Rose swam to the coral reef and hid there.

"Rose, you gotta help them out to fight the finders keepers critters." He panicked. "What are you doing?" 

"I got a plan of my own!" Rose sighed as she placed something into her bag and took out a duplicate disco ball. She swam out to the finders keepers critters and called out to them. 

"You want this bullshit?" She shouted. "Get it!" 

The critters scuttled out of sight and took the disco ball with them. Poppy and her friends swam away from them and got out of the lake, only to see DJ Suki by the bay. They flew right up to her as Poppy had a look of guilt on her face. 

"Uhhh, Poppy?" DJ said. "Why are you all dressed in scale textured outfits?" 

"DJ." Poppy said as she told them the whole truth while changing back to their normal outfits and put their new clothes into Rose's bag. The others agreed with Poppy while Rose took out the box from her bag and gave it to DJ Suki. 

"Hey, the star maker is safe all along, thanks Rose." DJ gasped. 

"Wait, the box is the star maker?" Poppy was confused. 

"Yeah, the sacred box, were you listening to my story?" DJ smirked. "The disco ball is just a star but the box is star maker." 

She put a stone into the box and closed it for a few minutes, producing a disco ball inside. Rose knew that there is something magical about the box that she kept it safe. 

"I guess that made sense that you just wanted a disco ball, I never should've given you the box in the first place, my bad." DJ said before flying away with the box. "I'll see ya at the banquet and thanks for telling me the truth." 

As soon as DJ left, Rose went right up to Poppy to tell her something. 

"You know, I remember seeing something special about the box when we went underwater so I used it to my advantage by putting a rock inside and use the other disco ball to distract the finders keepers critters." Rose said. 

"Looks like we have a party." Poppy said as she held up the disco ball. 

"Guess we don't need the other one, this can be a spare, just in case." Rose smirked as she placed the other disco ball into her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the Trolls TBGO episode of the same name but with some inspirations from Winx Sirenix, and Harmonix.


	41. Mr. Glittercakes

In Branch's flat, Branch was setting tea for himself to cozy up while reading a novel about the Mexican revolution until he heard a knock on his door. 

"Didn't see that coming, Bernardo." He said to himself as he flew to his front door to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw an invitation. 

"Hey, what's that?" Branch wondered as he picked the invitation. 

He opened the invitation until Cooper, Smidge and Poppy surprised him. 

"Surprise!" They cheered as they made noise behind him. 

"You're invited to a noisemaker party!" Poppy squealed. 

"Sounds fantastic, I'll be there, but............is this happening today?" He was confused. 

"Why, what's wrong?" Poppy asked. 

"I made plans with a sprite whom I met online, MrGlittercakes113." Branch said. 

"Wait, isn't that the sprite whom you have plans with when we invited you to the bongos party?" Poppy asked.

"Or the time I try to recruit you to the vegan food fight?" Smidge added. 

"Why don't you invite him to the party?" Rose asked. She said, appearing behind them. 

"Sure, I'll tell him online." Branch answered. "I haven't got his phone number but he always reply by wingmail." 

"So, when will he come?" Poppy asked him. 

"I'm here!" A voice boomed. A male sprite flew up to him. He has blonde hair and a moustache with freckled fair skin. He has purple wings with pink and yellow details, wears a British outfit, composed of a jacket, a bow tie, dress shirt with a glittery tuxedo, checkered pants, brown leather shoes, a top hat, and a monocle. He carries an umbrella with him.

"Who is that guy?" Rose asked. 

"This is Mr. Glittercakes." Branch introduced him to them. 

"Branch, old bean, terribly sorry I'm late." He said in a Scottish accent. 

"Oh, of course." The blue haired sprite babbled. 

"Hold it there, Branch." He smiled as he shook hands with him before getting to know Poppy and the others. "And you must be Branch's friends, I have heard so much about you." 

"Oh, yeah." Rose, nodded. 

"Will you come to the noisemaker party with Branch?" Smidge asked him. 

"Sure, we'll be there." The strange sprite agreed. 

Rose noticed what is going on and reflected on something she had been through so she thought of talking to Branch. In the noisemaker party, Branch was standing by the wall, waiting for Mr. Glittercakes to come in the party. Rose sighed and walked right up to him. 

"Hey Branch, still waiting for him?" Rose asked him. 

"Yeah, he's not fucking here yet." He responded. "Oh, he's here." 

"Hi Branch." A blonde sprite flew to them. He has the same purple wings but he wears a blue hoodie, brown pants, and pinkish sneakers. 

"Oh, who are you?" Branch asked him. 

"I'm Thistle." The sprite answered. "And you must be Branch." 

"Hi." Branch sighed as the two shook hands. 

"You sprites know each other?" Rose asked him. 

"I'm also a sprite who helps him get the shit out of anything." Thistle said. "Like Branch here." 

"Yeah, he was there on the day Mr. Glittercakes was born." Branch added. 

"Right, see ya, you two." Rose said as she went on to join the party. But in truth, she smelled something fishy about it. 

The next day, Branch continued to make excuses for alone time, with the help of Thistle, posing as Mr. Glittercakes. Every time he would say that he has some hangout with Mr. Glittercakes, Rose spied on them and try to find out why he's acting strange until Thistle knocked on Branch's door. 

"Branch, you gotta help me!" Thistle cried. 

"Thistle, what are you fucking doing in my flat?" Branch asked as he opened the door. 

"Its my friends, Harper, and Bella Brightly, they invite me to another shopping spree." He sobbed. 

"Well, tell them you're busy." Branch sighed. 

"I did, and they wanna make me meet my friend, Dr. Fluffybutter!" He answered as he took out a wand from his pocket and created a holographic illusion disguise on Branch. 

Little did they know, Rose is watching their every move, while using an illusion of a flowerpot as a disguise. 

"Great, more fucking excuses." She growled. "I'll just have to follow their asses myself." 

She watched Thistle introduce Dr. Fluffybutter to his friends and hang out with them on a shopping spree while donning disguises as illusions. Branch and Thistle continued to help the other sprites make excuses, disguising themselves as other madeup friends with Rose following their trail. The next day, Celine Starburst, a cloudless sulphuric butterfly winged sprite flew to them. 

"Guys, you gotta help me." She gasped. "I gave my friends a bloody excuse and called my bluff. I need Sheila Fizzylips and her friend, Cool Ted!" 

Timpani, a pixie with flower petal-shaped wings ran up to them and asked them to pose as Baron Von Pumpernickel and Lord Pickletree, who will show up and pretend to ask for her hand in marriage. Rose heard every word they said while donning an illusion disguise. 

"What, so he's not the only one who's making excuses." Rose whispered as she sneaked in the flat. They showed Branch the excuse schedule chart and they try to put on disguises on him for them to make excuses. As the other sprites flooded in have Branch make their excuses, Rose exposed herself and yelled. 

"AHAH!!!!!! I fucking knew it!" Rose cried. 

"Rose!" Branch gasped. 

"You are all making shitty excuses just to get some alone time, aren't you?!" Rose asked with a sly look on her face. 

"Yes, Rose." Branch confessed. "But all this is not worth it." 

"Well, what other option is there?" Timpani asked. 

"Yeah, Branch, are you suggesting we tell our friends that we fucking rather stay home?" Thistle asked. 

"Yes, they are our friends, we should trust them and they'll understand." Branch responded. 

All the sprites cheered for Branch, who got confused about what is happening, and Poppy came out from the crowd as she and Smidge flew to him, Thistle, Rose. 

"You're right Branch." Poppy nodded. "You should trust us." 

"You set this all up?" Branch asked her. 

"Indeed I did, but I let Rose do the busting to help her learn how to make realistic illusions, she was sloppy with them." Poppy answered. 

"Yeah, it was hard at first until I got the hang of it." Rose agreed. 

"We knew you're making excuses for a while, Branch." Smidge added. 

"But Thistle....." Branch stammered. 

"I'm an actor in the Castle City Theatre, my real name is Dennis McCall, with my dad being Scottish." He said, bow revealing his real name before revealing his real accent, which is Spanish. "This is my real accent, which I got from my el abuelo." 

"Whoa, your mom is Spanish?" Branch asked. 

"My abuelo is from Guatemala but my mom is American by citizenship." Dennis smirked but when he saw Rose, they did a hi-five. "Hola, Rosa!" 

"Wait, you two fucking know each other?" Branch gasped. 

"Yeah." Rose responded. "He taught me how to cast illusions properly and he's pretty good with a lot of accents. I think this set up is too elaborate, Poppy should've talked to you." 

"Fair point." Poppy agreed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the TTBGO episode of the same name.


	42. Bringing up Griffin

Poppy, who is wearing her yellow swimsuit, is driving her car to the beach and she let Biggie, Branch, Violet, and Rose carpool with her. Everybody is wearing their swimwear, from Rose's purple bikini to Branch wearing his swim trunks and a life vest. 

"I spy with my little eye, something that is green and prickly." Poppy said. 

"I dunno, that branch?" Branch groaned. 

"Even pricklier, but it takes a long time to grow." Poppy nodded. 

"An acacia tree." Violet guessed. 

"A cactus." Rose quipped as she pointed to a cactus on the window. 

"Oh, that branch!" Biggie squealed as he eyed Branch. 

"Yes, you got it Biggie!" Poppy squealed. 

"Okay, game over." Branch cried. "We fucking drive the rest of the day to the beach in silence, and I'm not prickly." 

Suddenly, a truck fell from the road and plunged into the cliff but not before three large eggs jumped out of the truck and into Branch's bag. When they got to the beach, Branch opened his bag and he was shocked when he saw the eggs inside his bag. 

"Ahhh!!!" He cried. 

Poppy, Violet, Rose, and Biggie rushed to him and they noticed the large sized eggs in Branch's bag. 

"Branch, they're just bird eggs." Poppy consoled him. 

"Yes, do you know what the shit comes out of bird eggs?" Branch asked. 

"Birds?" She answered. 

"No, pure evil." He said. 

"Branch, not this fucking complain again!" She groaned. 

"Sorry, birds cannot be trusted, and no one will convince me otherwise." He nodded. 

"Ok, I always want to know and I'm sorry to ask you, what's the big deal with you and birds?" Biggie asked. 

"Biggie, don't let him get started." Poppy whispered. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Branch said. "I was ten years old when my worst day came, the day I got my wings." 

"Whoa, wing day is the happiest day of every fairy's life, why you don't like yours?" Rose asked. 

As he narrated, flashbacks of his wing day appeared before him. He remembered how he had a picnic with his relatives in Dragon Mountains and he is flying his kite at the hill. 

"I loved more than flying my kite, it was a majestic day." He narrated. "I didn't know that I was growing blue clovers on my face when out of nowhere, a falcon attacked me." 

Young branch saw the falcon soaring towards him and he tried to get his kite back to the ground but the falcon caught it and ripped it. 

"Branch, did he broke your kite?" Biggie asked. 

"There's more." Branch continued. 

A flashback of him being attacked by a bird continued as the falcon grabbed his kite and dragged him across the sky, thus losing his pants in the process. His relatives flew to chase the falcon to save him. 

"When he attacked my kite, I tried to resist it but he was so strong. My relatives were shocked when that happened to they continued to chase after it to save me. It went around for twenty minutes." 

"Oh, that's awful." Biggie gasped. "I can see why you think birds are...." 

"Wait, there's more." Branch continued again. 

"No!" Biggie sighed. 

"Yup!" Poppy added. 

The falcon continued to fly around and Branch continued to have blue clovers covering him from head to toe. 

"After he decided that he toyed with me enough, he let go and I landed on the same oak tree I loved to climb so much." Branch continued. 

The young Branch fell into the oak tree and got stuck onto it until he was completely swallowed by a cluster of blue clovers and it transformed into a blue and teal monarch butterfly chrysalis. An hour later, a younger Peppy and a whole group of sprites were near the tree, having a spotlight festival. Victoria and all of Branch's family rushed to the place, panting. 

"Victoria Rivera, you're here to celebrate with us." Peppy waved at them. 

"Sorry, we're looking for Bernardo, is he here?" She panted. 

Suddenly, the chrysalis moved and Branch emerged headfirst from the chrysalis. This shocked his relatives, worried his aunt, and everybody was surprised when the ten-year-old Branch fell headfirst and plopped into the ground, all covered in teal slime and his fully-formed monarch butterfly wings appeared on his back. All of the sprites were stunned at what they saw. 

"You go, boy! A young, wingless Guy Diamond, who is wearing a t-shirt with a glittery star, denim jeans, and glittery sneakers yelled, but his parents covered his mouth in embarrassment. 

Everybody was shocked that one of the sprites called the ambulance. Victoria scooped up Branch in her arms and carried him to the ambulance, as all of the sprites looked on with stunned looks on their faces but Branch felt like everybody is laughing at him and he cried all the way to the hospital. Branch sighed as he remembered that moment. 

"Branch, that's not how it happened." Poppy said. 

"Well, that's what it fucking felt like, birds are bad, Poppy, bad to the core." Branch growled. 

"But how come you fly like an eagle a lot of times?" Rose smirked. "We learned how to get our flying styles from observing birds, I learned how to fly from a peregrine falcon." 

"I fucking learn how to fly like an eagle through videos of them in Fauntube, and I will not let these pests stay in the city for so long." He added. 

Suddenly, the eggs started moving. Branch backed away as the eggs cracked and hatched, revealing three, colorful griffins. They looked at Branch with cute eyes and wriggled close to him. Poppy and Biggie awed at the sight of them. 

"Awww, they're so cute!" Biggie and Poppy cooed. 

"Get away vermin!" Branch cried. "What is happening?" 

"Ooh, I've heard of this, I think they're imprinting on you, Branch." Biggie said. 

"Hey yeah, they bonded with you." Poppy added. "They think you're their mother." 

"Judging by their colors, they're Mexican macaw griffins." Rose informed them. "They're a mix of golden eagles with macaw feathers and jaguars. They lay their eggs in mountaintops but their fur and their feathers are valuable." 

"What, no way, there's no bond here!" Branch cried as he struggled through a pile of fur and feathers but he flew away, still being followed by the griffins. Finally, he tried to hide in the cave but the griffins caught up to him and jumped on him. Having enough, he flew up to Poppy with the griffins on his arms. 

"Okay, they bonded, how do I make it stop?" He panted. 

After they left the beach and went back to the apartment, Poppy brought out bowls of meat for the griffins. 

"What is that?" Branch asked. 

"Griffin food, you need to teach your babies how to eat!" Poppy giggled. 

Branch groaned in response but Poppy roles her eyes. "Go ahead and groan all you want, Branch but it's all in here, baby griffins and their mothers form an unbreakable bond, until the mother has taught the offspring all they need to survive, they will never leave her side." 

"Oh, I get it." Branch groaned. 

"The sooner you get to raise these griffins, the sooner they're out of your wings." Poppy advised him. 

"I am not eating those." Branch said. 

"Relax, they're just nuts." Poppy smirked. 

"Oh." He said as he took one piece of meat and tried to eat it but it's raw to the taste. 

"Ewwww, it's raw!" He cried. 

"Griffins are half-eagle so that is what they eat." Poppy smirked. 

Just then, the griffins started eating the raw meat. As they ate their food, Branch asked Poppy about the other tips in raising griffins. They learned the survival skills from Branch diligently, from hunting, fighting, flying, and with occasional feather grooming. Finally, the griffins have grown from cute, cuddly chicks to majestic adults. They taught Branch how to fly properly like an eagle that he finally got his flying style. 

Yeah, cmon  
I'm gonna take you take ya, take ya  
Underneath my wing (Oh yeah, cmon)  
Don't gotta worry worry  
About a single thing  
No......

I'm gonna show you, show you  
What about to learn  
I'll be the one turn  
To when you're scared of hurt

I wanna teach you and  
I know you wanna learn  
You wanna learn  
You wanna, wanna, wanna

Ohh, lets go  
I-Imma show what you wanna know  
Aye, aye, ah just wait  
I never lie, believe when I say

You can fly (I, I.....)  
You can fly (I, I, I, I)  
You can fly (I, I.....)

And I'm right here, beside you  
To guide you  
And show you can fly

Now equipped with the survival skills they need, the griffins are ready to go on their own. The griffins noticed Rose and Violet when they came into the penthouse to check them out. The three sniffed at them with curiousity. 

"Guys, I got a problem too." She called out. 

"Wait, are they threatening you?" Branch asked. 

"No, they want me to....." Rose was cut off when the griffin tossed her into its back and another pushed Violet into its back. Then, the griffins flew out of the penthouse with the two and starts flying around with them. 

"C'mon, lets fly!" Poppy said as she and Branch joined them as they fly into the sky. They all had blissful fun altogether until something sped past them. Branch realized who is attacking theme and he saw a familiar falcon. The falcon flew upward and started attacking the griffins. The griffins caw back at the falcon and it started chasing one of them. Branch was alarmed. 

"I'm coming boys!" Branch cried as he flew towards the falcon and tackled him with his magic to save the griffin. 

"Remember me, you little piece of shit?" He scoffed at the falcon. 

A fight ensues between a sprite and a falcon as the griffins with Poppy, Rose, and Violet watched on. The falcon tries to scratch and peck back but Branch has been clever when fighting him. They try to attack each other but soon after, they were both knocked out. The citizens of castle city saw what is happening in the sky and gasped to see Branch and the falcon are falling. One of the griffins swooped down and saved Branch while the falcon fell into the ground. Everybody cheered as Branch, Poppy, Rose, Violet, and the griffins landed in the middle of the crowd. 

"Branch, you finally faced your fear of birds." Rose squealed. 

"Yeah, I guess birds are not all bad after all." Branch said. 

"I'm so happy, you love birds." Poppy added. 

"Nice try, but I only love free birds." He scoffed. 

"So, are you gonna keep these griffins?" Violet asked. 

"I guess they need to go back to the place where they come from." Branch sighed. 

"The Everwing Veterinary are here to collect them." Rose called out when the veterinary truck arrived. A group of sprites got the griffins into the truck as Branch sighed in sadness. Biggie came out of the truck with Mr. Dinkles. 

"Hey Branch, thanks for raising these griffins, my boss told me that they'll be shipped to the zoo, where they will be safe." Biggie thanked him. 

"The zoo?" Branch was confused. 

"Yeah, the Mexican macaw griffins are endangered species so the zoo had a breeding program to restore their numbers." Biggie informed them. "They recently found some female macaw griffins when they rescued birds from smugglers and they're not waiting there." 

"Wow!" He was shocked. 

"You can visit them anytime you want." Poppy squealed. 

The next day, they visit the zoo, where the griffins are finally safe in their enclosure. Branch sighed as he saw his griffins and their mates warming their eggs in a nest, knowing that he had raised them well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a TTBGO episode, Bringing up Birdy but with a few tweaks.


	43. Wingcuffed

Poppy, Smidge and Rose are hanging out in the bowling alley in the Mall Palace after they shopped for new clothes. 

"Wow, this gaming really spiced up Smidge a lot." Rose said, as she sipped her fruit juice. 

"Yeah, she loves playing bowling to calm down." Poppy added. 

"Say, where is Branch?" The elf asked her. 

"He'll be there any minute." Poppy answered. 

Suddenly, Branch and Creek flew in, arguing their wings off. It caused stares between the other people in the mall. 

"Poppy, you need to settle this right now!" The two shouted. 

"Please guys, not one of your dumb arguments again?" Poppy groaned. 

"Oh, there's nothing dumb about this, Creek stole a fucking bite from my noisenberry!" Branch complained as he pulled out a fruit that resembles an air horn, which has a bite on it. 

"That's yours?!" Creek butt in. "Noisenberries belong to Mother Nature! I can't steal one any I can steal a rainbow or a summer breeze." 

"I grew them!" Branch yelled. 

The two started arguing so hard that Poppy pushed them apart with her magic. 

"Enough!" Poppy yelled. "Everybody is sick of your constant bickering." 

So many times did Creek and Branch argue over everything, from waiting in line, ordering, flying, wishing on stars, and being chased by a wild dragon. Poppy had enough of it. 

"The fact is, Creek, sometimes, you can be a shit insensitive, and Branch, you can be fucking rigid with your rules." Poppy reprimanded them. "Now, I don't expect you to be friends but so help me, if you can't get along, then I'll be forced to take serious action." 

"Poppy, I hear you." Creek smiled, then he turns to Branch. "Ugh, you need to get along with me." 

"No, you have to get along with me!!!" Branch hissed. 

"That's not what she said!" Creek yelled. "You never hear her!" 

"Oh yeah, you got kicked out of the apartments because you betrayed everybody in that stormy night!" Branch shouted as markings started appearing on his arms. 

"Oh, what are you talking about, mate?" 

"Don't call me fucking mate!!" 

Branch and Creek continued to argue until they had enough. When the two are about to leave, something slammed them together. 

"What the?" They gasped as they saw that they are chained together with a glowing pink chain on their wrists. 

"You are stuck together with a magic chain, a spell used by one of the twelve heroes to teach certain sprites to reconcile their differences." Poppy smirked. "Dad said that it's surprisingly powerful." 

"Huh?" The two gasped. 

"Oh snap!" Chenille mocked them as she and Satin flew by. 

"You're in our world now, sons!" Satin joined in. 

"Yeah!" They chorused as they flew away. 

It horrified Branch and Creek, who are now stuck to each other. 

"Oh no!" Creek cried. 

"Great!" Branch screamed. 

While in the mall, the two grumbled about being stuck, wearing a chain for the rest of their lives. The other mythical races gave a funny look when they saw the two chained to each other. 

"Can't believe Poppy." Branch cried. "Being stuck with you is so hard." 

"Well, that does it, this day is ruined." Creek complained. 

"Not if we do a schedule." Branch suggested. 

"Well, I love to follow your rigid time table, Branch but the universe prefers me to have my days a bit more freely." Creek said. "Instead, we could take turns in doing what we have planned." 

"That is the schedule!" Branch groaned. 

"Must you label anything?" Creek nodded.

"Yeah, that's how I have higher grades than you!" Branch added. 

"Oh really." Creek rolled his eyes. 

The two walked around, doing their favorite things together, though they try to annoy each other while doing it. Creek once put a whoopee cushion on Branch's seat when they ordered milk tea, or Branch teasing Creek about his last embarrassing moment when he was sick and misses school picture day that his mom placed his second grade picture instead of his first year picture. In each activity, the two would humiliate each other out of hate. After Branch and Creek lost in a glitterball game, due to their constant arguing, they are doing fine in Creek's yoga session. 

"Inhale." Creek instructed. "And exhale." 

But instead, Branch burped, which scared away the other sprites. 

"How dare you!" Creek growled as the two started fighting. Things got a lot worse when Poppy placed a magic chain on them. The other onlookers are shocked when they saw the two sprites fighting more. 

"What kind of a sprite throws someone off?!" Creek cried. 

"You whipped me off first!" Branch yelled. 

"I can't believe you did this!!" Creek added. 

"But you did threw me first!" Branch cried until he came to realization. "I can't believe Poppy, the nerve of her sticking with you!" 

"You don't have to tell me, I blame her for this entire mess!" Creek agreed. 

Suddenly, in the middle of their fight, a dragon went loose in the street. Everybody went screaming and yelling for their lives, leaving Branch and Creek in front of it. 

"It's going to swallow us whole!" Creek cried. 

"Wrong, it will chew us up first!" Branch corrected him. 

Creek screamed for his life until Branch used his earth magic to shield them from the dragon's fire breath. This got Creek an idea. 

"Hmmm!!!!" Creek and Branch sighed as they start using their powers to help each other get out of the dragon situation. 

Creek made a bubble out of water to protect him and Branch while Branch grew a large oak tree with his powers. The two climbed up to the top of the tree and flew into the sky in unison. The dragon pursued the two until the everwing rescue team arrived. Creek and Branch sighed as they watch the team catch the dragon and drove away with it. 

"Whew, we're safe." Branch sighed.

"Yeah, that was close." Creek added. "You're getting better with that." 

"Had a lot of experience with using magic." Branch agreed. 

As the two chat, the chain disappeared from their wrists. Branch and Creek were surprised. 

"Whoa, the chain is gone!" Branch shouted. 

"Yeah, it might've disappeared because we worked together." Creek said. 

Branch nodded as the two continued flying and talking together, with Poppy and Smidge watching from behind. 

"Poppy, do you think the dragon escape got them together?" Smidge asked. 

"Close enough." Poppy shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the episode, Haircuffed but with some alterations.


	44. The Marshtato Fairy

Rose, who is wearing a pair of flower stud earrings, a Gyaru style pink sweater and jeans with brown boots, was flying all over the city, noticing the citizens painting rocks, decorating weird, marshmallow decorations, and she was wondering why everything is so sweet, as autumn is coming all over the place. She flew to Sweet Pop and noticed that everything is whimsical. 

"Wow, something is different today." Rose said. "Did everyone get a haircut?" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're new here." Poppy said. She is reading a book to CJ Suki, Keith, and Priscilla. 

"Welcome to your first marshtato day here in Castle City." Biggie announced. 

"Wow, I can't believe this will be my first time tasting marshtatos!" Rose squealed. "And does it come every autumn?" 

"Marshtato festival comes every start of autumn." CJ Suki said. "Come and join us." 

She brought Rose to the group to listen to Poppy's story. 

"There is one thing I know is true, that all of us, sprites have a sweet tooth." Poppy read. "But the tasty treat we hold on most dear, the marshtato comes but once a year. On the foggiest night, where there is no moon, a visitor flies through the gloom. A gossamer winged, light and airy, planting her sweets, it's the marshtato fairy. She only visits fairies with marshtato day spirit, so lift up your voices so the fairy can hear it." 

The kids cheered, while Rose was astonished. 

"Poppy, do you worry that the marshtato fairy won't see our marshtato day spirit because she lives all the way up on top of hill mountain." Keith asked. 

"Nope." Poppy nodded. 

"Yeah, neither do I." He sighed. 

"Good, and do you know why we shouldn't worry?" Poppy asked. 

"Because the rocks told her." CJ Suki answered. "They're the marshtato fairy's friends." 

"So we paint these rocks to remind us that they're watching." Priscilla added. 

"That's right, every marshtato's eve, on the foggiest night, we make sure that the rocks are participating." Poppy agreed. "In all the fun marshtato day activities like decorating, burping the alphabet, and the fairy's favorite activity of all, the marshtato' eve group hug!" 

They all cheered while Rose was amazed. Now she knows how important it is for the sprites. 

"Wow, this sprite festival is a huge thing." Rose said. "I can't wait to try the festivities." 

"You're in luck because today, well do the marshtato's eve group hug!" Poppy shouted. 

Suddenly, all the sprites came in for the group hug and they are about do the hug but Poppy noticed that Branch is flying by with the gardening tools. 

"Branch, what are you doing? you're supposed to join the marshtato's eve group hug." Poppy said. 

"I'm heading to the marshtato patch, figured I'll fucking stake my picking area before everyone else does." Branch smirked. 

"Branch, cmon, if the marshtato fairy doesn't think you have enough spirit, she might not come." Poppy cried. 

"Oh, don't worry about that." Branch said sarcastically. "I'm confident she won't find out because she doesn't exist." 

Everybody was shocked, including Rose, who was celebrating the day for the first time. 

"Oh please, marshtatos are plants, people." Branch added. "On the foggiest night, they grow out of the plant naturally, the rest of these holiday is just a greasy superstition." 

He was about to leave when Poppy grabbed him with a piece of a root that she grew with her magic. 

"Super, yeah, but stition, no." Poppy disagreed with him. 

While the two argued, Rose noticed a mysterious figure with two wings, leaving among the crowd and she followed it. She flew out of the cafe to follow her but she ended up in the marshtato patch. Rose walked around the marshtato patch until she noticed two figures fighting from afar. She saw a magic wand flying out of one of the figures and it landed before Rose's feet. It has a stick for a rod with some wrappings at the end. Near the head of the rod is a bracing with two butterfly-like wings on each side, a marshtato shaped piece, and a white, heart shaped diamond with colored leaf-shapes gems on the top. She rushed to the cafe with the wand and swallowed her pride. 

"Yeah, more like stitch fun!" Smidge added. 

"Oh!!!! You just got served!" Guy Diamond mocked. 

The three shouted until Rose came out among the crowd, holding the wand. Everybody was shocked when they saw her holding it, for it is uncommon for an elf to possess a wand. 

"Rose, what's going on?" Poppy asked her. 

"I don't know why this marshtato fairy thing is getting high but I found this on the ground in the marshtato patch." Rose sighed as she showed them the wand. 

"How did you get it?" Branch asked. 

"I followed a figure to the marshtato patch, where I saw two figures fighting and a wand fell out from one of them." Rose answered. "I believe that this wand belongs to the marshtato fairy!" 

Everybody was astonished with what Rose discovered and they all awed at the sight of the wand but Branch stared in disbelief. 

"Will you use it to grow marshtatos?" Guy Diamond asked her. 

"No, I should give it back to the marshtato fairy." Rose nodded. "She owns the wand." 

"Alright, Elfie." Branch rolled his eyes. "I'll join you but I'll prove to you that the marshtato fairy doesn't exist." 

"Alright, this quest is gonna get sticky." Rose added. 

On the next day, the two flew to hill mountain with their laser bows and the wand. Branch is wearing hiker gear and boots with a scarf while Rose wore a pink fur collared jacket, leggings, knee high boots, and a pair of earmuffs. They started flying to the base and travelled on foot to the summit. When they got to the top, Branch smirked. 

"Well, well, well, would you look at the complete and utter lack of fairies around." Branch said. 

They noticed a purple glow, coming from the log. Branch took a eek while Rose noticed the wand is trying to warn her about something. 

"I don't think this is where she lives, but I could sense an aura of evil around here." Rose warned him. 

"How did you know?" Branch asked her. 

"The wand is glowing, it not only sensed it's master, it sensed something sinister." She added. 

Branch followed the glowing light in the log while Rose stood back from it. Branch crawled into the log and followed the light until he came to the cavern, full of marshtatos. 

"Whoa, it's not possible!" Branch gasped. 

"Hello, who the fuck are you?" A tiny voice asked. 

"It can't be!" Branch was shocked until an angry voice boomed. 

"I said who the fuck are you!?" A large, anthropomorphic marshmallow with purple limbs and blue eyes yelled, holding a spear with a marshmallow at him. "And how many marshtatos did you steal?" 

"Whoa, are you the marshtato fairy?" Branch asked. 

"What?! You see any wings on me, fag? I'm no fairy, thief!" She yelled. "I'm your fucking worst nightmare." 

"Really? Cause you're pretty adorable." He answered. 

"Adorable? Does this shit look adorable to you?" She cried. 

"I came here to see if a fairy lives here, a fairy that gives marshtatos." Branch answered honestly. 

"You thought the fairy is me? I'm not a marshtato fairy, I'm marshtato Mary, and I certainly don't give away marshtatos." She said. "I take them, every last one of the delicious, fluffy, puffs of sweet perfection, all for me, except for one infuriating night where it's too foggy for me to see." 

"Wait, what you're saying is that marshtatos grow year round but the people of Castle City never knew it because you're the one taking them all." Branch realized it. 

"Yeah, guess so." Marshtato Mary agreed. 

In the summit, Rose continued to look around until she saw the same, mysterious figure. She came close to her and handed the figure the wand, which revealed the identity of the stranger: the marshtato fairy. She is a dark skinned girl with pink wings, white Afro hair, and she wears a white gown with colorful lace and boots. 

"I knew you're real!" Rose gasped. 

"Thank you for returning my wand, young elf." The fairy thanked her. "I lost it during my fight with Marshtato Mary and I thought I lost it forever until you found it." 

"It was nothing, Branch and I searched for you to return the wand but the last time I saw him, he went straight into this hole." Rose told her. 

"Oh no, not Marshtato Mary!" The fairy gasped. 

"You know her? Who is she?" Rose asked. 

"That dirty troll was so greedy when it comes to my marshtatos, and likes to keep all of its specimens for herself." She told her. "She used to be human but her greed got the best of her. She wanted all the marshtatos to herself and tried to ruin the marshtatos day festival so I turned her into an anthropomorphic marshmallow as a punishment. I know she'd always steal all the marshtatos but she doesn't know that today will be her end." 

"Okay, what's the plan to defeat Marshtato Mary?" The elf asked her. 

"She is very weak to hugs so a group hug would be an effective weapon against her." She told her. "If one million people group hug on her, she'll explode, ceasing to exist forever." 

When Marshtato Mary and Branch reached the summit, Rose and the fairy hid behind the log to listen to their conversation. Branch showed them the people below, having fun, eating and playing with the marshtatos. 

"That's where the marshtatos of the fucking tinks live?" Marshtato Mary asked. 

"Uh, sprites, were sprites." Branch corrected. "Calling us tink or tinkerbell is fucking actually deeply offensive." 

"And you want me to go down the fuck there and get mischievous?" She asked them. 

"Yeah." Branch agreed. 

Marshtato Mary thought of it for a while, and later, she snickered with an evil laugh. "Let's do this thing." 

"Really, yes! Victory is mine!" Branch cheered. 

Rose and the Marshtato fairy were listening to the conversation and they were shocked to hear such a thing.

"You know, I think we have a lot in common, Branch." Marshtato Mary said. 

"We do?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, you must've tolerated maliciousness." She said. "And you love the crushing of the shit disappointment of others." 

"What? No, I am just trying to make a point, not try to upset anyone." Branch tried to reason. 

"Cmon, were gonna wreck their fucking holiday!" Marshtato Mary grinned. "Of course, you'll love upsetting them, which is awesome!" 

"What?! Believing in the Marshtato fairy is fun for my friends." Branch refused. "And I can't just take that away, just to prove it right. Yeah, not, that can't happen." 

"Oh it's gonna happen!" She yelled as she tries to attack Branch but Rose and the Marshtato fairy pinned her down. 

"Let me go!" Marshtato Mary screamed. 

"We don't think so!" Rose smirked. 

The fight continues until the three tumbled into the street as Branch tries to catch up by flying behind them. Poppy and the other sprites ran outside, only to see Rose and the Marshtato fairy wrestling Marshtato Mary. 

"You fucking dragonfly! Arggghhhh!!!!!!!" Marshtato Mary yelled as Rose and the fairy tossed her onto the ground. 

"Well see about that, marshed ass!" Rose spat. 

"Oh, it's on!" The Marshtato fairy growled as she used her magic to restrain Marshtato Mary but she broke free. 

"I don't understand, what is going on?" Poppy nodded in confusion as the two girls wrestled an anthropomorphic marshmallow. 

"I'll tell you what is going on." Branch said as he flew in front of them. Everybody was shocked to see Branch smirking in front of him. The three stopped fighting. 

"Branch, it's supposed to be Rose's first time and she ends up beating some marshmallow thing." Poppy said confusingly. "Ok, what is going on?" 

"Marshtato Mary here has told you one thing that's true, she is not the Marshtato fairy, Rose's new friend is." Branch announced to everybody. "Marshtato Mary is the Marshtato fairy's archenemy." 

Rose and the Marshtato fairy kicked Marshtato Mary into the center. 

"What?!" Marshtato Mary screamed. 

"I knew it!" CJ Suki cheered. 

"Of course!" Priscilla added. 

"She's been trying to trick you into not believing because she is jealous of the Marshtato fairy and how much we love her." Branch continued. 

"Awww, cmon." Marshtato Mary fumed. "It's like you're making this fucking stuff up as you go." 

"And there's only one way to defeat her." Rose joined in. 

"Rose, are you saying?" Poppy asked. 

"Give her as much love as you love the fairy!" Rose continued. 

"What, what does that mean?" Marshtato Mary quivered in fear. 

"Everyone, in formation!" Branch yelled through a megaphone. 

Suddenly, all the mythical creatures and humans arrived in droves, forming a circle around Marshtato Mary. Rose and the Marshtato fairy smirked at her with witty smiles. 

"Uhhh, what's this?" She cried. 

"Hug!!!!" Branch yelled as everybody in the city starts the group hug. Marshtato Mary tried to escape but everybody trapped her in a huge ball of hugs. It didn't take long until she exploded into a huge pile of Marshtatos, which is enough to feed everybody with. All the marshtatos she stole were magically transported back to the city, where everybody starts choking down on it. Rose is finally able to celebrate Marshtato day by tasting her first Marshtato. 

"So Branch, I guess you were wrong about the fairy, you said it to yourself, she does exist." Poppy shrugged as she eyed Rose and the Marshtato fairy becoming friends. 

"Well, Marshtato, Marshtato." Branch complimented as he ripped a Marshtato in half with his magic and gives the other half to Poppy. 

"And the best part of all, we get to celebrate it for a new reason." Rose said. "Friendship and victory over evil." 

The four had their share of marshtatos as the festival continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based on the episode of the same name but with catfights and swearing. Oh, and I made Marshtato Mary a sir swears-a-lot.


	45. A Ghostly Trauma

Another busy day in Sweet Pop as Poppy and her team are serving a lot of customers coming in and out of the cafe. Rose came in, driving a blue car. She got off, locked the doors, and enters the cafe with a smile. The Snack Pack are making decoration for the Halloween party.

"Morning!" Rose greeted.

"Morning, Rose." Poppy greeted back. "Excited for Halloween?"

"Yeah, I'm going to choose among my lolita outfits to wear as a costume." She said. "What theme did we pick?"

"It's gonna be a haunted house." Poppy said.

"I will dress as a wizard." Biggie suggested.

"I already know what I'll wear." Branch smirked.

"Can't wait to get mysterious." DJ Suki giggled.

"Me too." Violet added. "I'll wear my old witch costume for the party."

Suddenly, a sprite arrived to ask something to Poppy.

"Hi, Ms. Poppy." The customer greeted. "I'm Mags Gumdrop."

"Hello, ma'am." She greeted back. "Excited for Halloween?."

"Yes, I'll be having a haunted maze built here in the park." Mags said. "And I suggest you would make illusions for the maze to scare everybody with."

"Will it be happening this night?" Rose shivered.

"Yes, and it will be quite an experience in the maze." Poppy added. "Are gonna come and go to the maze and join in it!?"

Rose felt so scared of experiencing the maze because her old friends back in the Philippines always want the same theme but she never agree with them. One of her friends try to make the party more fun by letting loose a pack of feral ghosts in the party, which roam around, shouting people's doom and saying horrible puns like "What's a ghost's favorite pie? Boo-berry!". The teachers called the Magic Task Force in the Philippines exorcise them back to the spirit world, but the incident also caused a rift between her and her old friends that she started turning away from them. Her friends from Japan also know about her trauma that they would visit the shrine every Halloween.

"Oh, yeah." Rose agreed with a pretend smile. "Fun"

"For the food in our Halloween party, let's set up a buffet." Poppy piped up.

"Can you add meat slices, pumpkin soup, corned beef sandwiches, buttered corn, shepherds' pie, fish and chips, and the great feast." Biggie suggested. "I would want it based on the list of food mentioned in the book I read."

"That's gonna be cool for the party." Poppy said. "The food for the great feast can be a buffet."

"You forgot the beverages." Rose said.

"We could have butterbeer, a limeade based on the transmogrification potion, pumpkin juice, and strawberry juice." Smidge suggested.

"That's a great idea, how about desserts?" Poppy asked again.

"We can make sorting cupcakes, a cauldron cake, some chocolate cauldrons, jelly snakes, jelly newts, licorice spiders, lemon sherbet, treacle tarts, butterbeer fudge, potted mandrake cupcakes, pretzel wands, and your mom's famous pumpkin pie." Branch suggested.

"I can help ya cook the food." Biggie offered. "I know these food back in U.K."

"Thanks, Biggie." Poppy thanked him. "We can write down the recipes in our notebook."

"I got it!" Branch said as he took out the notebook of recipes.

They started preparing the ingredients and make the food for their party. Biggie helped them by instructing them how to cook British dishes. Branch took on the beverages while Poppy did the desserts. After they finished, they went inside the restrooms to change to their costumes after Rose took their costumes from her car and brought them to the cafe.

Meanwhile, Brandy was looking from the windows of their newly refurbished restaurant as they spied on Sweet Pop.

"Halloween, the fucking worst time of the year." Brandy groaned.

"Why?" Champagne asked her.

"Everybody gets candy and they always fucking avoid us because of our reputation." She groaned.

"If scary things is what Halloween is about, we'll scare everybody ourselves and the candy is ours!" Cider grinned.

"That's a great idea, let's dress as ghosts." Brandy cackled.

"Wasn't that a bad idea?" Tequila asked.

"Zip it, Tequila, we're going to scare children!" She sneered as they sneakily went out of their restaurant.

That night, the Snack Pack are ready for Halloween. They are dressed in different costumes. Poppy is dressed as a witch, Branch is wearing a skull mask with a mariachi costume, Satin and Chenille are wearing antennae to look like butterflies with matching butterfly winged outfits, DJ Suki is dressed as a gorgon with a snake wig and contact lenses, Biggie is wearing a wizard costume with Mr. Dinkles in an owl suit, Guy Diamond is wearing a peacock costume, Cooper is wearing a detective costume, Violet is dressed as a witch, Smidge is a lion, and Rose is wearing a gothic lolita dress with red lipstick, fake fangs, black boots, smoky eyeshadow, and a black tiara with rubies, making her a vampire queen. Everybody is excited but Rose feels scared.

"What's wrong, Rose, are you really excited for Halloween?" She asked the elf.

"I'm sorry, I was just having a trauma about ghosts." Rose sighed.

"But you faced the spirits of Bobo and Cygnia." Branch said.

"The ghosts that caused trauma on me are a pack of feral ones." She said. "They fly around in circles, predicting people's deaths and shouting out horrible puns. That's why I had tremendous hatred towards ghosts."

"You hate ghosts?" Cooper asked. "They're only just sheets with holes on them."

"They're just costumes but real ghosts make me riled up." Rose confessed.

They looked at the window and heard all the children running to the cafe. Poppy opened the door and lead them in.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked them.

"Keith, who scared you?" Guy asked.

"There are ghosts scaring us!" Keith, who is dressed as a ghost cried.

"And they took our candy!" Another sprite in a bee costume wailed.

"Don't worry, we'll get your candy back." Poppy said with a determined smile.

"Real ghosts, in the park?" Rose asked. "We'll see about that."

"You mean we'll hunt ghosts?" Branch asked her.

"Let's solve this mystery." Poppy answered. "We would need three more of our friends to join us."

"I'll join." Cooper volunteered. "I have been playing as Mr. Glittercakes once and I can do his detective work again."

"We can join too." Violet added.

"But it might trigger my trauma of ghosts." Rose shivered.

"Rose, you faced basilisks, the spirits of the dirtbag parents, cursed people, and the Party Crashers but ghosts, you can't handle them." Violet asked her.

"Well, my trauma only makes me violent." She responded.

"Okay, that makes five of us so let's get going." Poppy said as they went out of the cafe to investigate.

Branch, Poppy, Rose, Violet, and Cooper looked around. They went around the park, looking for clues until Rose saw a trunk of clothes.

"Jeepers!" Rose cried. "They're fucking Victorian clothes!"

"What's this gown doing here?" Branch asked.

"I dunno." Violet added.

"Guys, I found something else." Poppy called out when she showed them glowing trail of footprints.

"Footprints!" Rose gasped.

"That's not all, it's leading us to the riding trail and disappearing into the forest." Cooper said.

"Let's follow it." Branch ordered.

They followed it through the riding trail, right into the forest. Poppy, Rose, Branch, and Violet used their powers to make light to help them see through the dark. They looked for the trail until they came to an oak tree. Violet looked through the bush beside it, revealing a can of glow in the dark paint.

"Paint eh?" Violet sighed.

"Clothes, glowing paint?" Rose said. "This could mean someone is scaring people, just to get their candy."

Suddenly, five ghosts started running towards them. The two sprites and an elf fly upward while Violet and Cooper ran for their lives.

"How could a ghost own real clothes and glow in the dark paint." Cooper panted.

"Ya think?" Branch asked.

"I can see glowing trails of paint that they are leaving on the streets." Poppy added.

"Guys, I got an idea." Rose said as they lead the "ghosts" to haunted maze. When they entered the maze, the five hid in the bushes, evading their pursuers.

"It worked!" Branch cried. "We got them in here."

"Guys, lets do some magic to scare them." Violet whispered.

The "ghosts" are lost in the maze as they walked around in the dark.

"It's really dark here, Brandy!" One of them cried.

"Brandy?! I know that they're not ghosts." Rose whispered as she used her magic.

Suddenly, a basilisk appeared behind them. They screamed as the basilisk started chasing them. Then, a headless horseman appeared before them. Little did they know that Poppy, Branch, Rose, and Violet are casting illusions with their magic. As the "ghosts" are spooked out by their illusions in the maze, Poppy and the others are able to get out of the maze, waiting in front of the cafe. The "ghosts" came out of the maze, fainting into a pile of candies, bursting from their pockets. The paint was smeared off, revealing to be Brandy and her friends.

"Aha!" Rose growled as she confiscated all of the candies. "I knew you're up to fucking no good, scaring children to get their candy for yourselves."

"Foiled again!" Brandy cried.

"I told you pretending to be ghosts is a bad idea." Tequila scoffed.

"I got a trick right up my sleeve." Poppy smirked as she used her wand to make illusions of ghosts that is just like the feral ghosts that triggered Rose's trauma but this time, Rose is no longer traumatized. Theillusions look so realistic that the red tavern girls screamed in fright so loud that they ran all the way home. The Snack Pack laughed at the sight of it.

"Wow, this is the best Halloween ever." Rose squealed. "And the best part is that it cured me of my trauma."

"Not only that, look!" Branch cried as a crowd rush to the cafe to celebrate Halloween.

Everybody had a good time in the cafe as the Halloween party finally started with all the guests in costumes trying out the buffet and playing Halloween games. Rose had a great time in a pumpkin carving activity with the kids while Branch and the others tried apple bobbing in the wooden tub. When they notice Creek from behind, Branch sneaked in and whispered something to Rose, who giggled. They sneaked behind Creek with a paper and taped it on his back. The two sneaked away and Creek turned around, revealing that everybody was laughing at the paper taped behind his wings, revealing a paper with a face of a troll drawn on it. Branch and Rose snickered as they had their fill. This Halloween is special to Rose because it not only cured her of her trauma, her friends showed her that it is fun being scared, even though it's not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took reference from the Halloween episode of The Loud House, Scooby Doo, and Harry Potter to make this Halloween chapter. Branch's costume is based on Marco Diaz's costume in the Blood Moon Ball.
> 
> P.S. I hate ghosts and spirits, which is the basis for Rose's trauma over ghosts.


	46. Ms. Fairy Fruit Harvest

The sun rose above the city skylines as Poppy and Branch came to the cafe for a day of cooking for their customers. The other employees also arrived when Poppy opened the cafe. They started baking the pastries they prepped last night and the day is started. Rose entered the cafe with a smile on her face. She is wearing a sweater with denim shorts, a jacket with a fur collar, and brown boots.

"Hi, Rose!" Poppy greeted her.

"Hi, Poppy." Rose responded. "I can't believe that I'll be joining the fruit harvest for the first time."

"The fairy harvest day is the day when we fairies pick all the harvest in the fairy garden." Poppy said. "We would have fruits like apples, figs, grapes, limes, quinces, oranges, pomegranates, passionfruit, kiwi, and plums."

"We'll also have vegetables like beans, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and pumpkins." Branch added.

"We use the harvested fruits and vegetables to make dishes out of it for the celebration." Cooper joined in.

"When everything is prepared, we start the harvest celebration with a harvest dance." Smidge quipped.

"I love dancing." Rose said.

"Heya guys!" Smidge called out. "I entered Ms. Fairy Harvest pageant and I'm so excited."

"You, fucking win that pageant? You're just too short for that kind of thing." A voice called out. It was Brandy, who was standing by the doorstep.

"Brandy!" Smidge growled. "I heard you had fucking implants placed in your body to improve your appearance, bitch."

"Yeah, not like you who is a midget." Brandy said. This caught Poppy's attention.

"Really, you're just jealous because Poppy looks better than you, what's why!" She added.

"What did you fucking say to my friend!?" Poppy hollered. She took out her wand and plants started growing rapidly. This startled everybody in the cafe, both employees and customers.

Guy Diamond was passing by the cafe when he saw Brandy running out of the place but she looked smug and satisfied.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU CADELA!" Poppy screamed as she kicked Brandy out of the cafe.

"Sure thing, Poppy." She smuggled. "I'll see ya at the festival."

Poppy took a deep breath as she was about to close the door until Guy came by.

"Poppy, what happened?" Guy asked.

"It's just that bitch, Brandy meddling like what she normally does." Poppy said.

As Guy and Poppy enter the cafe, Poppy apologized to the customers. "Sorry everybody, I didn't mean to lost my composure like that."

"It's okay, Miss Poppy." A cyclops mother sighed. "I never let my kids go near her as usual."

"She's nice to look at but she's not very nice." A teenage elf added.

"So, what's wrong?" Guy asked.

"I entered Ms. Fruit Harvest for this year and that slut, Brandy mocked me." Smidge said.

"She called Smidge the m word in front of Poppy." Rose said.

"Ooh, that hurts." Guy Diamond sighed. "The good news is that the organizers asked me to host the pageant and the winner gets to be the star of the fairy harvest parade."

"Really? I can't wait to be one, and I'll have Milton Moss be my date." She giggled. "But Brandy has her good looks to win this thing."

"But at least you have us." Rose said. "I could help ya undergo the Cinderella challenge."

"A Cinderella challenge?" Smidge asked.

"Yeah, the pageant you're entering would have different portions, the introduction portion, the kindness portion, the gown portion, the talent portion, and the question portion." Poppy said.

"I entered two pageants once and my mom is the one who trained me for it." Rose said.

"Did you win?" Smidge asked her.

"Yeah, twice." She answered. "I can help you win if you could undergo training with me."

"Really?" The pixie asked her.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." Rose smirked as the two fist bumped.

As Rose and Smidge train for the pageant, Satin and Chenille designed the outfits for Smidge to wear while Brandy is planning to cheat. Rose helped Smidge practice with her talent, which is magic tricks, walking on high heels, answering questions properly and honestly, doing poses, and graceful moves. When the pageant came, Smidge notices that all of the other pageant contestants are taller than her but she passed them by confidently. When the day of the pageant came, Guy Diamond came onstage to host the event. Brandy and her posse are ready to cheat while Smidge is confident, after many days of rehearsals with Rose. The judges were Mr. Elfmore, Gristle, and Nova Swift.

"Welcome to Ms. Fairy Harvest pageant night, where we will search for this year's queen of the harvest." He said. "Lets meet our contestants!"

In a moment, the contestants enter onstage with their pretty outfits until the trapdoors open. Each of the contestants fell down, all but a few contestants, Smidge and Brandy. Tequila, Cider, Whiskey, Champagne, Vodka and Soju tried to open the trapdoors to eliminate the remaining competitors but it got stuck so they try to make the bags of sand to fall on their heads. Instead, it was Smidge, who balanced all of the fallen bags on her head and maintains her posture while walking. Guy marveled at the sight of it.

"Oooo, that's a pretty hat, Smidge!" Guy complimented her.

"What?!" Brandy growled.

"Ooh, that looks good on her." The other contestants agreed.

The next portion is the kindness portion. Guy uses his magic to cast an illusion of an ugly troll and said. "How will you show kindness to this troll?"

Smidge went up first. Everybody expected that Smidge would give him a hug but instead, Smidge comforted it with a joke and cheer it up. The crowd applauded by how the pixie showed kindness. The other contestants showed kindness in another way, which made Brandy so jealous.

"Well see who gets the fucking standing ovation in this portion, pixie." She scoffed as she went up onstage.

Instead of showing kindness, Brandy insulted the illusion instead, cursing for her to be booed instead. She blew raspberries at the crowd in response and walked but she tripped offstage and fell into the accidentally open trapdoor, making everybody laugh at her.

"Okay, okay, that is quite hilarious." Guy giggled.

The judges gave out good scores for the rest of the contestants but Smidge gets the highest. The next portion after the kindness part is the gown portion. All the participants show off their gowns but Brandy showed off her fancy, huge gown and super high heels. The last contestant to show a gown, Smidge is ready for her part but Brandy has a cheat up her sleeve.

"Lets see if she could impress everybody if she's covered in worms." She snickered as she released a barrel on Smidge, which trapped her but at least it has something else. The barrel rolled onstage and it broke into pieces, revealing Smidge in a shinier, glittery dress.

"I've never seen a pretty dress like that." Guy shocked. "And the train goes longer and longer.

Rose smirked, knowing that she swapped the earthworms with Satin and Chenille's golden orb weaver spiders, who are knitting silk on Smidge's dress. The judges gave their scores but as usual, Brandy had low scores. At the talent portion, the other girls showed their talents, which is composed of singing, dancing, and, making illusions. Brandy didn't show any talents, she only had her girls put on her heavy makeup onstage. The crowd just scratch their heads in confusion until thy accidentally opened a trapdoor and they were flipped into the air.

"Oh my Guh!" Smidge cried as the girls were flipped. She flew onstage and was able to catch them one by one but gracefully. In a minute, she landed onstage like a butterfly. The crowd went nuts over Smidge's performance and the judges agreed that it is the best talent they ever seen. The final portion came, which is the question and answer. Guy asked each participant one question each and one is difficult over the other.

"Oh my guh! I can't answer any of the questions." She shivered.

"Smidge, you can do this." Rose said. "You showed the judges your best and you're one step to winning."

"Well, I guess I have something that Brandy doesn't." Smidge said.

"Yeah, beauty pageants aren't meant to be about appearances, it's about celebrating who we are as girls." Rose said. "Strong, brave, kind, and empowering."

"Do you think I'll win?" The pixie asked.

"Yeah, you are already beautiful, just the way you are." The elf responded. "Brandy treats her employees like dolls but Poppy treats hers like her family, the siren may have glamour for strength but you have your own strength. You just have to do your best and be yourself."

"You're right, I'll do it!" She said as she went onstage.

When Smidge's turn came, Guy asked her a familiar question.

"Smidge, what does being a woman mean to you?" Guy asked.

"What I've learned is that being a woman isn't about appearances, it's about being who I am." She responded. "I was conscious about myself when I met Milton Moss but my adventure with him made me realize that a strong mind and a kind heart is better than looks."

"Correct! Now, it's time to bring out all the contestants!" Guy said.

All the girls came out onstage. Brandy was overconfident that she'll win but Smidge smirked. All the judges calculated the scores and gave an envelope to Guy. When it was settled, Guy had another sprite bring out the crown onstage. Finally, the winner of the pageant is ready to be revealed.

"And this year's Queen of the Fairy Harvest is................." Guy said as he opened the envelope. When he pulled it out, he revealed. "Smidge!"

Smidge walked in front and a crown was placed on her hair. Brandy screamed and howled over her loss, while the other girls congratulated Smidge. Suddenly, the other contestants that Brandy had injured crowded around her and attacked her. In the process, leaks appeared on Brandy's butt and her breast implants sprout infection, which caused a shock towards the crowd.

"Oh my, look at Brandy!" Poppy shouted.

"Her implants and her butt lift surgery caused a lot of infections!" Rose snickered. "I knew it."

"And I am so relieved, she has done so much damage to my restaurant." An older woman said.

"Red Tavern is your restaurant?" Branch asked.

"Yes, and Brandy had caused so much mess with it." She said. "But you, Miss Poppy, you always do your best when it comes to serving your customers and you treat your employees as what bosses should be. Okay, where is the new winner of this year's pageant?"

"You mean me?" Smidge asked as she showed up with a sash, the crown and the bouquet.

"Yeah, this is Ms. Ale." Poppy introduced her. "The real owner of the Red Tavern."

"Smidge, you showed everybody that beauty is all about." She said. "I'm so proud of you and I got another situation to take care of."

She went close to Brandy, who was crying over her defected appearance as the other girls never dared to get close to her.

"Brandy, you have been a very bad girl, you used those hefty paychecks you keep for yourself, just to make yourself beautiful with those surgeries." She said.

"You old bitch, why are you talking to me like this?!" Brandy shouted back.

"That's because you are no longer the owner of my restaurant." Ms. Ale smirked. "And that means, you and your girls are fired!"

"What! NO!!!" They wailed.

"So, who will be the new owner of the restaurant?" Smidge asked.

"I know who will be the rightful owner of my restaurant." She said. "My granddaughter, Ginger Ale will run it instead, she is a better boss than Brandy is, and takes inspiration from Poppy for her good leadership skills. I'll tell her the good news tomorrow, see you at the parade."

The next day is the Fairy Harvest festival as all of the restaurant gave out samples to the whole city. Rose and the rest of the Snack Pack had a good time in the festivities as they went around all the booths, trying out different food, and participate in the activities. Poppy, Branch, Cooper, and their fellow employees gave out samples to everybody as a lot of customers crowd to taste their food but the heart of the event is the parade. Smidge and Milton Moss were applauded as they were carried on a giant flower float together. The Snack Pack knew that Smidge would be always be herself because beauty is found in unlikely packages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Poppy using a Portuguese word and it's based on the episodes, Little Miss Sooga from Pucca and Miss Dimmsdale from Fairly Oddparents.


End file.
